Night Raid
by BG-13
Summary: "The weak die. The strong live. Those are the rules." Vale is corrupt under Salem's tyrannical rule, but our young heroes believe that maybe they can end her reign. (Blake & Yang/Bumbleby) Warning: Triggers, start in the first chapter. Tread carefully.
1. Prologue

_"Mom! Yang won't give me back my beowolf doll!"_

 _"Aw, come on Ruby, why you gotta tattle on me?"_

 _"Cuz you're being a jerk!"_

 _"Girls!" Summer Rose's voice cut above the bickering as she stood, hands on her hips and one brow raised at both her daughters. Lavender and silver eyes respectively blinked up at her, one more guilty than the other. "Yang," she continued, her voice firm but not unkind._

 _The six year old blonde sighed before turning her gaze back to her sister, holding out the stuffed animal. "I'm sorry, Rubes," she apologized as four year old took it from her._

 _"It's okay." Summer Rose watched as both girls shuffled their feet, Yang looking sadly at her younger sister until the smaller of the two gave a small smile. "You want to play with us both? I don't mind sharing," she offered with a gap-toothed smile._

 _Yang's face instantly lit up in a megawatt smile, and Summer couldn't help the fond expression that slipped onto her face._ These two _, she thought,_ thick as thieves.

 _The door was suddenly slammed open, causing the three occupants to jump. "Tai! What's-" She cut herself off at the look of pure panic and fear on her husband's face. Her own silver eyes widened, a feeling of absolute dread settling in her stomach as she looked from her husband to the two children looking to them both and back. "Are they coming?" she asked, already moving the girls to her and Tai's bedroom._

 _She didn't actually need an answer._

 _"Summer, hide the girls! We don't have much time!" He barricaded the doors and windows, knowing there was no time to run and no use. The Empress's elite would hunt them down before they even made it a block down the road. He ran back into the bedroom where his family was, as Summer was holding both the girls tight in her arms, tears streaming silently down her face._

 _She gently urged them under the bed, a tight fit even for Ruby but they made do. Yang holding onto Ruby's hand as Ruby clung to her beowolf. "Whatever happens girls, no matter what you hear or see, you can't make a sound," Tai spoke quickly as he lay down so he was eye level with both his daughters. "Don't come out from under here until you can't hear anyone in the house, and even then, be really quiet." He shook his head, blue eyes closing momentarily as he took off his prized gauntlets and handed them to his eldest. "Yang, you look after your sister. Do you understand me?"_

 _"Dad, what's going-" She was cut off by some vicious pounding coming from the front door._

 _"Yang, do you understand?"_

 _The tinier blonde bit her lip, eyes tearing up as she nodded, her grip on her sister's hand tightening while her free hand took the weapons from her father. Taiyang shared a look with his wife, giving her nod, before glancing back at the girls. "We love you both. Take care of each other."_

 _Ruby curled up on herself as both her parents' boots disappeared back into the living room. Her silver eyes were shut, fighting back tears and failing as lavender eyes watched and she listened, waited. The sound of crunching, splintering wood filled the night air. Ruby audibly whimpered and Yang let go of her hand to rub soothing circles on her back like their mother had, even as the sounds of a struggle persisted. Amethyst orbs watched the bedroom door intently, until the sounds of their mother screaming made her flinch and she looked away, unable to cover her ears as she used both her hands to cover her sister's._

 _It felt like it went on for ages, until there was suddenly silence. Tears stung her eyes again but she pushed them back as booted feet sounded once more, heading in their direction._

 _The boots were definitely heavy duty, custom made and black as a raven's wing with red line down the side. But it was the blade, dripping crimson with blood that Yang could not tear her eyes away from, even as the boots stopped right before the bed, facing it, them._

 _Then a second pair of boots made themselves known at the door, his own red tinged sword still out. "Ma'am," the second pair started._

 _"We're done here," the woman replied her voice cold and indifferent, flinging her sword in an effort to get some of the blood off of it. Yang watched as it splattered on her mom and dad's bedroom floor. "I'll expect you to report to the Empress that Taiyang and Summer were dealt with accordingly," she continued and Yang heard rather than saw the woman's sword slash through the air and a swirling, red mass now sat in the midst of the now useless bedroom. The tiny blonde watched as both sets of booted feet stepped into the mass and then...they were just gone._

 _Yang waited. She waited, no longer holding her sister's ears as Ruby silently shook and trembled next to her. The people were long gone, as was the yelling, and the screaming. The six year old's muscles were stiff and tense as she slowly, carefully crawled out from under the bed. The dark haired girl whimpered but Yang gently shushed her, letting her know she was just checking to see if the coast was clear._

 _The young Xiao Long took a deep breath and stepped out of the bedroom carefully...and nearly vomited. Blood was splattered everywhere, two giant pools surrounded two severed torsos and limbs. So mutilated where the faces that they were unrecognizable even to the child that had looked at them everyday for as long as she had been alive._

 _The blonde...just stood there...until reality set in... Ruby...take care of Ruby. That's what she needed to do. Dad told her to do that. Slowly, she made herself look away from the gruesome sight, made herself march back into the bedroom, and she made herself tell Ruby to come out from under the bed as she grabbed her father's gauntlets from under there as well, slipping them onto her hands for now._

 _"Where's Momma and Daddy?" Ruby, looking smaller than she was, still shaking, looked up at Yang with big, wide mercury colored eyes. Yang didn't know what to say, so, pushing back tears, she untied the orange bandanna around her neck and then proceeded to tie it around her little sister's eyes. "Yang, what are you-"_

 _"Just trust me, Rubes." Her voice was hoarse, and Yang herself barely recognized it. "You don't want to see." She could see, even with Ruby's eyes covered, her expression fall, and she thought perhaps the implications were setting in, even if Ruby was still too young to truly get it. With a deathgrip on the younger girl's hand, she carefully led her back out into the small living room of their home. Ruby flinched, clutching her stuffed toy tightly to her chest._

 _"Yang, what's that smell?"_

 _The blonde hadn't noticed that before...but now it was more than apparent, the metallic tang that now pervaded the air. She didn't answer, helping Ruby step over a limb here and go around a puddle there before they walked passed the broken door and into the night._

* * *

*Five Years Later in Atlas*

 _The ten year old sat and watched from her spot on the bed as her older sister packed their suitcase. Her hand reached up absently and touched the now bandaged side of her face, where a scar would no doubt form given the proper amount of time. It wasn't news to the Schnee heiresses that their father was an overly tyrannical man. Jacques was overly focused in every aspect of his family's lives, their posture, their manners, how their attitudes reflected on him. Everything had to be perfect, not a single toe out of line, a single hair out of place. Yet, everything was not perfect. His wife was an alcoholic driven there by depression and his daughters were never enough._

 _Everyone in the Schnee manor followed the patriarch's wishes, mostly without question. Their butler, Klein, was always kind to the children. It was just the way things worked. This, however; didn't stop Winter from disagreeing with the head of the house on more than one occasion, especially when the matter involved Weiss. Each one of her outbursts were met with sharp 'disapproval' from the man. Defiance wasn't a choice._

 _Not until today._

 _A day that had started out common enough, and had quickly took a turn. After getting showered and dressed the girls had made their way into the grand hall of the estate to find it cleared out, except for their father and a giant suit of armor that stood at the end of the hall, thrashing and swinging it's sword at the cage that held it. The cold steel of the armor was matched only by the look in Mr. Schnee's icy blue eyes as he stared down at his daughters. Weiss swallowed nervously from her spot behind Winter._

 _"This will be your opponent today," he spoke, gesturing vaguely behind him though the subject of this announcement did not need to be clarified. "Perhaps this will be the encouragement you need."_

 _"Father-"_

 _"I don't remember asking for you to speak, Winter." The eldest child clenched her fists and her jaw but said nothing more. Both father and the oldest daughter were ushered to the side, out of harm's way, leaving Weiss all alone in the middle of the room. The tiny thing held Myrtenaster in her hand, pointing it toward the foe that had not yet been unleashed._

 _"Begin."_

 _With that command, everything was set in motion as the gheist possessed knight was released and he charged forward, giant sword clasped in his hand and ready to swing down onto the youngest Schnee. She managed to dodge the strike with some finesse, her grip on her rapier tightening. She swung for the knee joints, before using one of her sigils to jump away as the giant's fist came down and crashed into the ground where she had once stood. The next glyph was used to propel Weiss forward and up, Weiss intending to knock the knight's helmet off but she was blocked with the bigger blade, and the knight's free hand backhanded her, sending her flying across the room._

 _The girl cried out, aware of the pain that wracked her body, as well as the sting on her face._

 _"Get up!" Jacques barked._

 _And so she pushed herself up, whimpering as her body protested. She faced her opponent once more, blood slowly dripping down and forcing her to shut her eye. She panted, and she could hear Winter protesting to their father off to the side. That would cost her later. Shakily, she held her blade up in front of her, the chamber in it spinning until it landed on the Dust she wanted. With one last flick of the blade, she sent her glyphs out to restrain the monster, a feat which used up most of her remaining energy, and used her Dust coated rapier to slice the knight in two, ending the fight._

 _She collapsed to her knees, her heartbeat rushing in her ears, the place on her face throbbing as some of the blood slid into her mouth as she panted. She spit it out onto the floor as she felt Winter rush to her side. The elder sister kneeled down and inspected the damage, blue eyes softer than they had been all morning as she reassured Weiss, telling her she had done well._

 _"You'll do it again."_

 _Winter looked up at their father sharply. "Father, Weiss needs-"_

 _The slap that echoed off the hall walls cut her off, and Weiss found herself holding tighter to her sister as Jacques leaned over them, but once again Winter met his gaze with defiant eyes, even as her cheek turned red._

 _"This is the second time today I've had to reprimand you for speaking without permission," he warned. "You will allow me to continue your sister's training."_

 _"No."_

 _Jacques wasn't the only one who froze at the word. Winter could feel Weiss's once limp body tense within her hold. "Excuse me?"_

 _"I said no." And this time she made sure to state each word as plainly as possible. Weiss wished her sister would stop. This wouldn't end well if she kept pushing. She could do it again. She could fight again. She really could. Even if her body protested and ached anew at the very thought._

 _There was a moment of silence and then Weiss was dismissed from the hall, which Klein helped lead her out of, and Winter was left alone with their father. Klein had bandaged her and assured her that Winter was a tough girl. She'd be alright. But the sinking feeling in her stomach just twisted and writhed. Hours later their bedroom door opened and indeed Winter came in. Weiss was relieved until she realized Winter was covered in bruises and limping as she went to their shared closet and pulled out their suitcase._

 _Winter looked over at her sibling as she closed the suitcase and locked it. "You ready?"_

 _Weiss had never been more ready for anything in her life._

 _The sisters managed to escape with Klein's help, sneaking through the mansion in the dead of night and avoiding any security that may have been lurking about. And eventually they even made it out of Atlas, and headed toward Vale._

 _But even there, they weren't safe. Because of their status as foreigners, as well as Schnees, the two young girls were tormented by the locals who hadn't taken kindly to their father's business practices. People of all walks of life despised their family for one reason or another. It wasn't until a red eyed man found them that they caught a break._

* * *

*Nine Years Later in Vale*

 _Life was never fair. Life was never kind. Those were the absolutes of the world. Being one of Empress's White Fang assassins had beaten that lesson into her head from a very young age. This world was kill or be killed, survive or die. She was not her own person. She was one of many, a Faunus amongst other Faunus and humans in this crazy world, in this elite assassins hierarchy. She belonged to the Empress, and had from a very young age. She belonged to_ him _, and had for a few years now. At least, according to him she did._

 _In her time amongst the rank of the White Fang, a collective group of humans and Faunus trained from a young age to fight and kill for the Empress, Blake had accepted that what she wanted didn't matter, despite everything her parents had told her. She could die and no one would notice, except maybe her... partner, for a brief moment._

 _He would; however, notice without a doubt if she was late. And it never ended well when she was late. The thought caused her to shiver as she trudged down the street, one arm wrapped firmly around her middle. Her shoulders sagged with the weight of everything that was pressing down on top of her._

 _She been one of the top candidates that had walked out of the White Fang training program alive, had excelled in her combat, had become a lethal weapon, uncaring for the life that was ripped away by the blade of Gambol Shroud. Her mentor... her partner basked in the carnage. Every drop of blood only brought a smirk to his face._

 _And this was the man that had..._

 _Her arm hugged her stomach tighter, the thought of what he had - what they had done causing the girl to feel sick._

 _She shook it off by the time she came to the rendezvous spot, what was actually their - Adam's base of operations given to him by Salem for being such a loyal member of her was where his sector of the White Fang usually met. And there he was when she opened the door, sitting by the table that showed a map of Vale. Blake made sure to note that Wilt and Blush, his sword and sheath, sat against the wall behind him, not quite out of his reach._

 _The bull Faunus straightened to his full height upon her entrance. His expression unreadable, blue-grey eyes ironclad in their secret keeping. Blake's own amber eyes shifted to the ground, even when she heard him move and begin to pace. She shifted nervously. She knew what to expect in these quiet moments, what would happen when he started to act like this. Her skin was still marked from last week's_ lesson. _This time was different. Something in the pit of her stomach was asking her to run this time. But that would be seen as an act of betrayal._

 _Not that her meeting with the leader of Night Raid had been any better. Letting them walk away alive was even worse._

 _Adam finally stopped in front of the ravenette, his lean frame towering over her. Her ears were flat against her skull and back, almost hiding in her hair. He knew. Of course he knew. He had to know. Adam was the type of person who liked to keep tabs on his personal_ pet.

 _"Seems like a lifetime ago when I pulled you out of the rubble."_

 _"City of Xion," she answered. "There were many losses that day."_

 _"Not for me," the redhead replied, brushing the comment aside. "I'd gained a talented and beautiful soldier that day that would later become my right hand." He chuckled, but it held no humor. "You were so brave in the face of death, even as a child. I thought I had found someone I could call partner." His jaw clenched. "I've trusted you, depended on you, but now all I see is contempt in your eyes." He took a threatening step forward. "Why would you turn your back on me? I even had the decency to share my bed with you."_

 _Blake could feel the room's atmosphere twisting and thickening with tension. "I have betrayed nothing," she tried._

 _"Oh, and meeting with one of those rogues is, what exactly? Fennec and Corsac saw you! Where is your loyalty?"_

 _"Where is yours?"_

 _Adam raised his hand, intending to strike but stopped, instead pointing an accusing finger at his subordinate. One last chance to fix this, he decided. One last chance for her to say she regretted everything and apologize._ _"If I ever learned that insurrection spread among my ranks, if I ever discovered that my men and women conspired against me... I would burn them to the ground," the older Faunus said deliberately._

 _Blake shook her head, meeting her superior's eyes for the first time._

 _His fist clenched. "Kneel."_

 _Normally, on any other day, this would be where she'd submit, where she'd give in, save herself the fate of a worse beating than she was already going to receive anyway. After all, that's really all he wanted, her submission, her body, her autonomy. No. Not this time._

 _"No."_

 _The word had barely left her mouth before the first of many hits came. His fists connected with her skull. His booted foot connected with her stomach, her back, her ribs. All Blake could do was try and stave off the worst of the damage, but it was no use. By the time he was done, her breathing was ragged, and all she could see other than stars was the darkness starting at the edges of her vision. Her hands clutched at her midsection, sharp pains coming from that general area of her body._

 _"I'm...I'm..." Blake began, spitting out blood. "I'm preg...nant...pregnant..."_

 _The last thing she remembered before her world went black was the way Adam's eyes had widened minutely before fury flashed across his face._

* * *

 ** _Alright, so me and my brilliant partner in crime, Speedy, are trying something a bit new this time around. In a way. See, I watched the first three volumes of RWBY back in July, and I think around that time is when I watched Akame ga Kill (at Speedy's behest) as well. And after some pouting and gentle nudging and possible begging I got her to watch RWBY back in December because I wanted her help with this fic (needless to say she's now hooked.) But we had to finish our other two ongoing stories before we could get to this, obviously._**

 ** _A couple things I want to state about this "crossover," some rules if you will, just in case they never come up in the fic. Aura...is not something everybody has. Everyone still has their respective semblance (possible tweak here or there) but aura is not a thing for every character. However, I made a slight exception to this rule. Due to the nature of Yang's semblance, she does have an aura._**

 ** _Second of all, while the Grimm are prevalent in this world, but will most likely not play a huge role, even with Salem being the Empress of all Evil stationed in Vale._**

 ** _We have not made any final cut decisions on which side characters (like SSSN, CFVY, the professors, Oz etc) will be in this story, so we'll all be surprised if any just happen to show up._**

 ** _And this may be a dealbreaker to some of you... but I removed the gun function from a lot of the weapons, except for Ruby due to her being a sniper. Guns just don't really work in my mind if you're meant to be an assassin/ninja._**

 ** _I'd also like to just state that this is not the only time there may be TRIGGERS in this story, so tread carefully._**

 ** _Anyway, we hope you enjoy this story. And please leave a review if you do._**

 ** _We out! Peace!_**


	2. Chapter 1

Yang's POV

Tonight was a pretty good night, all things considered. That is, except for the rookie who was close to eating pavement, or being a pin-cushion for our chosen target down below. Honestly, the poor guy hadn't looked like much at first glance, and I'd admit to having been dubious when I'd overheard his ambition of joining the Empress's army. The blond didn't seem to have a clue what enlisting would entail for such a scrawny kid. Not to mention, he'd proven to be a naive klutz.

But, there had been this fiery determination in his eyes.

 _"You sure you can get me into the army?"_

 _"I know a guy who knows a guy. Get the picture? It's going to cost you though."_

 _"I'll do anything."_

The memory made me chuckle. So I'd started up a little game of cat and mouse, managing to lure the kid back to headquarters, where he demanded his money back. Hey, he should have at least been smart enough not to hand over all his money to a total stranger. All part of the plan. I'd needed the Boss to look him over before I just offered him a place in Night Raid.

Winter had been skeptical, which was completely understandable. I mean, yeah, the kid did not look like much. But she'd taken one look at me and sighed. I was willing to bet this Jaune fellow would be an asset in the future, with a little training and some work. And once I'd explained why Night Raid was around, about the tyranny the Empress had unleashed on this kingdom, Jaune had eventually changed his mind about which army he wanted to join.

Which was why I was merely observing from the roof as he took on the target down below. His sword and shield were drawn as he managed to jump out of the way of the bigger man's attack. He lost his footing, and I resisted the urge to jump down there when I saw him barely get his shield up in time to block. The metal of his sword glinted as he swung in a wide arc, managing to clip the part of the man's neck where it met his shoulder. Blood flowed from the wound as he cried out in pain.

I relaxed, smiling a little, watching as the lithe blond finished him off a few strikes later, his opponent falling down face first in a puddle of his blood. I grinned as I jumped down from my vantage point, walking over to the now panting boy. I patted Jaune on the back, almost knocking him off balance before he caught himself.

He looked over at me, blue eyes tired but proud. "So, uh, how'd I do?"

"Well Jaunny Boy, I'd say you did alright. I mean, there were some serious close calls but you killed him. That's all that matters."

"Really? So I passed?"

"Well, Boss has the final say. But I bet once I give my glowing testimony she'll let you at least start going on missions with your partner," I replied as we started walking back to headquarters. It would be a long walk but Jaune was entertaining to say the least, fun to tease if nothing else.

"And that will be-?"

"Pyrrha. You know, pretty redhead with the amazon armor." He'd only actually briefly met Pyrrha once before, but the girl had a way of making a lasting impression on people she came across.

Jaune seemed to deflate a little. "Oh."

I smirked at his disappointment. He'd probably thought he'd be stuck with me. And I can't say I would have minded because honestly, Jaune was a nice guy, a little goofy and inexperienced with the real world but, again, that could be easily fixed. But Winter had made a point of telling me several times that she wanted to find 'the right person' to be my partner. Whatever that meant.

"She's probably one of our best," I continued. "You'd probably have to work extra hard to be in danger of getting her killed."

"...Was that supposed to be reassuring?"

"Yep."

The kid sighed, shaking his head as he continued to follow me. His reaction caused me to laugh. Oh yeah, this was going to be so much fun.

* * *

Blake's POV

When I'd first woken up a couple days prior, the pain had been excruciating. My whole body had ached. If I was being honest, that was nothing new. No, what was new were the surroundings I'd found myself in. This wasn't any part of the White Fang facility, nor was it the common hospital room in Vale. My moment of panic upon waking had caused a whole lot of pain and regret to wrack my body. Nope. Wouldn't be escaping anytime soon, that was for sure.

It wasn't until a familiar white haired woman had visited that I was sure of where I was. Before me had stood the leader of Night Raid, the woman I had risked my life to give information to. She'd offered me a position amongst their ranks, as if I'd actually had much of a choice. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that a refusal would mean death. After all, Night Raid assassins were notorious for killing off trained White Fang, guards, and the occasional nobleman; people who served Salem or who were corrupt and sadistic individuals.

So I'd had little choice but to accept the offer.

Now, who I could only assume was the leader's sister was trying to give me my meds, or at least that was what she was supposed to be doing. But she kept looking at me, and holding items toward me like I was some kind of contagious animal. Now that pissed me off. I growled in irritation, knocking the water out of her hand. The sudden movement had hurt but it had been worth it to get a reaction out of this prissy little snowflake.

"Why you insufferable Faunus!" she shrieked. I flinched at the sound, my ears tucking back. The princess wiped off her clothes, glaring intently at me. "Fine," she huffed. "Whatever! Do what you want."

She stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her, finally leaving me alone where I could think, process. The facts. I was now a traitor. Adam would come after me. My hand clutched at my stomach as I sucked in a sharp breath. Yeah, there was a lot of pain there.

 _'If I ever discovered that my men and women conspired against me... I would burn them to the ground.'_

And he wouldn't stop until he proved it.

My moment of peace was interrupted when the door opened again. I clenched my teeth against the pain as I reached over the silver tray and chucked it at the intruder. To my surprise, she actually caught it, eyes wide as she set the tray on the table by the door. If nothing else, the new woman's reflexes were nothing to sneeze at. I glared at her but she didn't seem dissuaded, walking further into the room, close enough to me to let me know she wasn't leaving but far enough away that I wasn't uncomfortable.

She was blonde, about my age, and smiling at me casually, like we'd been friends for years already. "You must be Blake." Her voice was annoyingly cheery and I suddenly had a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Weiss wasn't kidding when she said you had quite the arm."

I sighed. "What do you want?" The faster we got this over with the faster she would hopefully leave.

"I'm your new partner," she answered, confirming the reason for my earlier sinking feeling. "Name's Yang, by the way."

I blinked. This... This person was going to be my partner? This big, blonde, bimbo? "You're kidding?" Please?

She didn't seem to take any offense at my disbelief, continuing on. "Nope. Now, how about taking your meds?" the blonde, Yang, tried, dumping out the prescribed amount of meds before handing them to me with a new cup of water. "Taking these is the only way you'll get better and have me out of your hair quicker," she promised. It's like she'd read my mind. I made an annoyed sound in the back of my throat before taking the damn pills, swallowing each one and gulping down the water.

If anything, this just made her smile wider. "There we go. Whelp, you should rest. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow." And just as quickly as she had appeared, she left, no fuss, no stomping. She just...left. I stared at the door, relaxing back against the pillows. Thoughts were swirling around in my head so fast it was almost a blessing when the meds kicked in and knocked me out.

When I did happen to wake again, I wasn't sure if I was surprised that the blonde from the day prior was sitting in the chair next to my bed, flipping through a comic book of all things. Great. Overexcited and a moron.

She smiled that same smile from yesterday when she noticed I was awake, setting the comic aside for now. Today she was only dressed in an orange tank and grey cargo pants, her long golden mane held back in a ponytail. She moved to set up the tray attached to the bed before setting down a brown paper bag. I eyed the bag curiously before slowly unwrapping it, revealing a tuna sandwich.

"Thought you'd be hungry, and I took a guess at what you'd like," she offered.

I inspected the sandwich, looking from it to her and back. I was actually pretty hungry, and these people had no reason to poison my food. My stomach seemed to make the decision for me when it groaned to let its own annoyance be known. At least if these people killed me I wouldn't have to worry about the torture Adam would subject me to.

And it turned out the sandwich wasn't half bad.

This impromptu lunch meeting had become a tradition the next couple of days, much to my irritation. I'd listen as she talked about the team, their missions, even some more personal stories about unimportant, random things this feared nuisance group of assassins had done that made them sound more like children than anything else. And even with all that, I still preferred her company over that of the younger Schnee.

It'd been almost a week of this before she actually attempted to get an actual conversation out of me.

"So, got any hobbies?"

The question was absurd in its own right. "Excuse me?"

"Hobbies," she repeated. "Things you like to do. You have to have something outside the job, right?"

"Why do you care?"

She shrugged. "Well, we're partners now."

I scoffed. "I never agreed to that." In fact, I'd been asking for Night Raid's leader to come back here and talk to me but so far all my requests had been denied or ignored.

Yang nodded in something that was akin to agreeance. "Neither one of us have much of a say," she replied. "But I'll make you a deal. You tell me a hobby, just one, and I'll leave you alone until tomorrow."

"Any chance I could get an extension on that?" I asked dryly.

Purple eyes gleamed and a grin made its way onto her face. "One thing," she tried again.

I huffed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Did nothing get under this woman's skin? "Books," I finally said. "I like books. Now leave."

And surprisingly, with a short laugh she did, shutting the door gently on her way out, leaving behind the bag of food and the meds. I was getting better, recovering my strength, but I was still in no shape to go anywhere, let alone fight. That part had me on edge. I was a sitting duck if the White Fang came for me.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I must have because the next thing I knew I was screaming myself back into the world of waking. This wasn't the first nightmare, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. Adam even haunted me in my sleep. How cruel.

It wasn't long after that the door opened and I shifted onto my side with some effort. The smile she offered this time was small, causing me to look away in hopes that maybe she'd leave me alone.

There was a moment of silence. "How about a tour?" I raised a brow at this. "Everyone's either on a mission or training right now, so the HQ itself is pretty empty," she elaborated. "No worries about meeting the rest of the team quite yet."

I tried not to jump at the chance to leave this room. However, my somewhat excitement was dampened by the sight of the wheelchair the blonde was standing behind. I opened my mouth but she beat me to it. "Doctor's orders."

With a deep breath, I resigned myself to this fate, gingerly sitting up and letting her help me into the damn thing. At least now I could get a better look at my new prison.

The taller woman took me through a few different corridors, showing off the rooms, the kitchen, the living room, the study, and even their main hall where they usually got assigned their missions. She even showed me the sparring grounds, which was basically just a patch of land clear of any trees. Though the trees looked to have been used as target practice if the nicks and gashes were anything to go by.

"Over there is Pyrrha and Jaune," Yang continued on, gesturing to the two figures at one end of the patch of land. The one I could only assume was Pyrrha was a tall redhead dressed in gold and brown armor and long crimson hair flowing in a ponytail down her back. The boy, Jaune, was a scrawny thing with shaggy blond hair and some white armor around his chest and arms. "Jaune's a little rough right now," my guide admitted, but there was a fondness in her voice, something I'd noticed appeared a lot when she talked about the other members of her team. "But we're whipping him into shape."

Rough was an understatement. Even from here I could tell that this boy had almost no clue what he was doing. His opponent on the other hand...

After that we went back inside, and she led me down a couple more corridors, almost back to where she'd said the other members' rooms were, before she stopped, opening a new door. "This is your room," she answered the unasked question. "Honestly, there's not much to it now, but I'm sure we can get you some stuff to spruce it up how you like."

And she wasn't kidding. The room consisted of a bed, a nightstand and lamp on one end, and a desk and shelf on the other. What caught my eye was that there were already a handful of books sitting on the shelf. I wheeled over and picked one up, noting how worn it was, and pretty old if I had to guess. I tilted my head curiously, looking back over at the other girl who had yet to step foot in the room as she leaned against the door frame.

"Someone else here a reader?" I asked.

Yang's lips curved up in response. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"And they don't mind me having them?"

"Not at all, trust me."

I nodded in acceptance, looking back down at the book in my lap, flipping through the pages until I noticed the blonde had kneeled down next to me. She looked at me curiously before grinning a little. "I know you're still finding your place here, and that's ok," she started. "But I hope that you and I can at the very least learn to work together now that you're kind of stuck with me." She actually chuckled at that. "We're partners now, after all."

She didn't seem to mind when I didn't reply, instead straightening and leaving me to my thoughts once more in my... new room. I took one last look around before forcing myself to stand again, hissing and grinding my teeth in pain as I managed to make my way over and onto the bed. Laying back down was a relief, curling up with the book was an even greater one, now having something to occupy my mind.

* * *

Winter's POV

I leaned against the door as everyone gathered around in the training grounds. Honestly, I should have been finishing up some of those reports but after hours of staring at black lines on white paper I'd decided a break was in order. Besides, a good leader should check in on her team.

As of now, Yang and Ren seemed to be preparing to face off. The blonde caught sight of me and waved with enthusiasm. It was about this time that I also noticed her new partner was not present. I'd almost expected as much. Weiss had said that our newest member was giving Yang a hard time.

I felt a new presence next to me and looked to find said partner. The bruises that covered most of her flesh were finally starting to fade, turning that sickly yellow. I glanced briefly down to her stomach, which one of her arms was still holding. I couldn't blame her, I was still surprised that she was alive now at all.

"You've been ignoring my requests to talk," she commented.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Golden eyes narrowed. "I have plenty to -"

But I cut her off. "You should stay for the match," I told her. "Your partner is going to spar."

She grit her teeth, turning amber eyes onto the field, and I watched the way the brawler's lavender ones lit up when they spotted the shorter girl. She came over to greet us with that ever-friendly smile. "Well, there's my favorite partner!" she announced, hands on her hips.

Ren was next to her, nodding toward Blake in greeting. "You have my sincerest condolences," he offered good naturedly, sending a small teasing smile toward his opponent. The ex Fang member nodded but I could feel her shifting next to me. Hmm. Seemed the golden girl had been right. She was still on edge.

"Hey!" came Yang's cry, shoving the poor boy playfully. "And here I was going to go easy on you."

He chuckled in response before heading back to his starting position in the sparring ring, just as calm as he ever was. Nora jumped up and down on the sidelines, grinning ear to ear. "Good luck, Ren! Break her legs!"

Yang laughed, returning her amethyst gaze onto the Faunus. "She's kidding... I think." One could never be too sure with Nora. Yang shook her head. "Anyway, I'm glad you decided to come watch. I know you can't spar yet but once you get the all clear I'd love to see what you got. Maybe you'd be willing to spar with me?"

It was a genuine offer, and Yang gave her most sincere smile. But the ravenette merely raised a brow, looking somewhat disinterested. "You couldn't handle me."

The taller girl seemed undeterred, however. In fact, I noticed her eyes flare with a familiar determination. "I like a challenge," she said as she turned back to head over to the ring.

I crossed my arms over my chest and scoffed silently to myself. If that wasn't the truth. The woman had the patience of a saint, ironically. I wondered how long it would take for Yang to befriend the other woman, if it was even possible. The dark haired woman had been through a lot relatively recently.

Blake had finally seemed to give up her efforts of talking to me, at least for now, as her eyes followed Yang back the sparring ring. My guess she was now just waiting for this match to give her an excuse to ask for another partner, a better suited partner. Wouldn't happen. She wouldn't have been the first to underestimate Yang. Hard not to do when her general attitude and easy going disposition made it so easy.

Luckily, Ren was someone who already knew he had to be on his toes when fighting the blonde brawler.

Yang was the first to move, fist ready. But Ren had been prepared. He blocked her punch, side stepping and jumping out of the way. Then he moved forward, sending a knee up toward his opponent, clipping her in the stomach as she caught his leg. It would be tricky. I wondered how long it would take before she retaliated with her semblance. There really was no avoiding that. If Ren wanted to win he'd have to attack, but that was such a double edged sword.

The pink eyed man lunged forward, and Yang caught his arm before sweeping his feet out from under him. He caught himself, and managed to swing his body around to send out a kick. It connected with her knee, and she moved back. The others on the sideline were whooping and cheering, Ruby and Nora being the loudest of the bunch.

I glanced over to the woman still at my side, and watched as her eyes followed the combatants, brow furrowed in concentration. She was watching, and studying, getting a grip for what types of fighters she'd be working with.

My attention was drawn back to the fight at hand when I heard Ren shout, and I turned just in time to see Yang catch him before he could hit the ground, a victorious grin on her face. No red eyes, no glowing hair. She hadn't even used her semblance. I smirked. So she'd been hoping her natural talent would impress our new comrade, prove her competence to the nonbeliever.

Smart.

Ruby, Nora, and Penny ran forward toward the ring, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Jaune trailing close behind. They patted Yang on the back and helped Ren up onto his feet. Yang wrapped an arm around Ren's shoulder, smiling and laughing. I couldn't quite hear what was being said from here but it made Weiss facepalm. Ah. A pun.

I returned my gaze to the Faunus. "I once told you there was a chance for freedom here." She blinked before looking over at me. "I'd advise that you shouldn't waste it." She looked down, the ears on top of her head falling a bit. I turned to go inside, stopping to look over my shoulder. "Give her a chance. I can promise you won't regret it."

* * *

Ruby's POV

I was close to skipping down the hall as I made my way to Blake's room, brown lunch bag in hand when I noticed Nora standing by the door, looking to be debating with herself. I knew she wouldn't actually go in there, Yang had asked us all before she and Weiss left for their mission to give the new recruit space, let her get used to this place before we smother her. And even though the hammer wielder was a tad overexcited, she wouldn't go against my sister's wishes. Yang had also asked me if I'd make sure she ate and took her meds while she was out.

Nora caught sight of me and offered a sheepish grin before sprinting away back toward her and Ren's room. I shook my head before knocking on the door and walking in. There sat Blake, sitting on her bed, book in hand. Golden eyes looked up and narrowed when they caught sight of me. I paused, holding out the lunch bag.

"My sister asked me to give you this."

One brow raised. "Sister?"

I grinned and nodded. "Yep. I'd wager you already know her. She's pretty hard to miss."

Her brows furrowed before shooting upward. "Yang's your sister?"

I almost laughed at her reaction. Yeah, it wasn't a surprise that she hadn't been able to tell. Where Yang was tall, with long blonde hair, and athletic looking I was shorter, with short black, red tipped hair, and a little on the lanky side. It was really no wonder no one could tell honestly.

When I nodded, Blake simply hummed, her eyes going back to the book in her hand. A very familiar book. I sat down on the far end of the bed, watching as she stiffened slightly. I tried not to stare at the fading bruises, but if what Weiss had told me was true, this girl had been through an awful lot in the last couple of weeks. It was a wonder she was even still alive.

"Are you enjoying my books?"

This, again, caused her attention to shift away from the novel. "Your books?"

"Mmhmm." I gestured over to the shelf where the rest of the books resided. "Yang used to read those to me every night before bed." I chuckled. "They're actually part of the reason I became an assassin."

Blake let out a laugh that held no humor. "And why is that?"

I thought back to that night, over ten years ago, curled up under our parents' bed. I thought about the Empress, and the injustices and murder, and cruelty committed under her rule. "Everyone deserves a happier ending!" I said instead. "I get that, being an assassin, that type of idealism is unrealistic, but this way I can protect people that can't protect themselves. I can give people their freedom back." Once the Empress was gone, once the White Fang was disbanded, once this war was done.

Blake scoffed. "So you believe in happily ever after." I couldn't really identify the tone in her voice. It wasn't condescending. It was... I couldn't really tell.

I shrugged, picking at invisible seams on my black tank. "I do."

"That's very ambitious for a child." Amber orbs hardened slightly. "But you know that's far from how the real world works. All that pain and suffering, you don't get happy endings."

Of course I knew that. All of us in Night Raid had our stories. "There are moments that make us lose hope," I agreed. "Some people hurt us, but that's where others come in to help us heal." I paused, turning my body to face her. "Speaking of, Yang isn't a bad person. She cares an awful lot about us, about you."

"She doesn't even know me."

"That's true. But you're her partner."

She said nothing to that, in fact she almost looked more confused by that statement. After a moment she shook her head and went back to reading. I hefted myself up and stretched, giving a little wave and a smile as I told her I'd be back later. I also may have thrown in a little invitation to dinner with the rest of us if she was feeling up to it. I doubted she'd show. But baby steps. That's what Yang always said.

* * *

 _ **We are going to apologize in advance for the fight scenes. My partner and I aren't very good at fight scenes and we do not claim to be experts on terms and such. So, just hang in there with us on such matters.**_

 ** _Anyway, leave a review and let us know what you think._**

 ** _We out! Peace!_**


	3. Chapter 2

Yang's POV

Massaging my temple, I tried not to let myself get frustrated. It was hard not to, if I was being completely honest. Even after all these years I had nothing to go off of, no real leads. Just the sketch of a portal I'd seen when I was six, one that had haunted my nightmares for months and months after... after Mom and Dad died.

I sighed, resting my face in my hands. I hadn't told Ruby about my hunt, what I was usually up to when I went out for non mission related activities. I was sure she assumed I hung out with Sun or that I was going out with somebody, and I couldn't deny that sometimes I did. As much as I wanted to keep searching I knew better than to let it control me. I needed to make time for some sort of relaxing. But those other times, I was out looking for answers.

Uncle Qrow would have probably helped if I'd asked him. Well, if I'd asked the right questions. It was usually hard getting straight answers out of him, even when he was sober. Years ago I had asked Qrow if he'd met anyone who could make portals during his travels. He hadn't been of much help.

The floor creaked, and I was quick to fold the sketch and put it in one of my pant's pockets as I looked up and, to my surprise, saw my new partner. I hadn't expected anyone to be up this late, and I certainly hadn't expected Blake to be out and about. Nonetheless, I smiled, gesturing for our newest recruit to come join me on the couch, which she did after a moment of hesitation.

Her bruises were almost nonexistent, I noticed. She'd been doing a lot better the last couple of weeks.

"So," she started after a moment, shifting under my gaze. "Your sister is on the same team as you."

"Yep."

"That's dangerous."

"Heh. You're telling me," I answered with a small laugh. "Kid's smart enough to do about anything. But nope, she wanted to be an assassin and take down an evil dictator." _What she really wanted to do was stress her big sister out_ , I mentally added as I reached for the bottle of water I'd brought with me.

This got a hum from Blake, golden eyes looking intently back at me now. "Do you ever think about what would happen if things went south?"

I stopped, my hand pausing. I could feel some of my smile fade, could feel the ache in my chest that thought always caused me. "Of course I have. Everyday. But you'll find Ruby is as stubborn as a mule. Once she makes up her mind, that's that." I shook my head, muttering, "I don't know where she gets it from."

Blake seemed to take this in, nodding her head, allowing us to fall into a moment of silence. Then she cleared her throat, reclaiming my full attention. "Your Boss has given me the all clear. So, I was thinking we could... spar...?"

The last part of that sentence had come out a bit awkward, but slowly I could feel my smile growing. I had to wonder though, where had this come from? I mean, I hadn't expected her to actually accept my invitation to a spar so soon. I studied her, smile transforming into a smirk.

"How did my sister talk you into this?"

She, once again, cleared her throat, the ears on top of her head flicking back and forth. "She made a well thought out argument for me to give you a chance, and I didn't see the -"

"She used the puppy dog eyes on you, didn't she?"

Blake's mouth shut with an audible click and I couldn't help but chuckle. She may have been a former member of the White Fang, but even she was no match against my sister's secret weapon when she wanted something.

Speaking of my sister, she was getting an extra big bear hug tomorrow when I saw her.

* * *

Penny's POV

The metal yo-yo trailed up and down, spinning away only to recoil back with the slightest jerk of my wrist. It was certainly a way of keeping the mind occupied when one had the task of walking down one of the many dark alleyways of Vale late at night while waiting for a target to make themselves known.

I smiled to myself, glancing up at the crumbling moon above. Ruby was probably already in position, waiting for a signal. I'd always found it odd that someone with such a massive weapon could be so stealthy, but then again, Crescent Rose was a very versatile weapon so maybe I was just overthinking things. Besides, I liked when Ruby accompanied me on missions.

"Evening, poppet."

Showtime.

Smile still in tack I turned to face the much larger man. "Salutations, Sten," I answered back, putting away my yo-yo for now.

He punched his fist into his open palm, grinning down at me. His eyes were practically glowing, vibrant with vicious glee. He was amused. "So, you've actually heard of me. I'm flattered. But what about my partner, Ibara?"

I felt someone land behind me and I jumped sideways toward the wall before having to bounce off that to dodge another close call before landing back on the ground, now facing both newcomers at once. Where Sten was a big, hulking figure, his partner was slightly smaller but just as muscled, made for speed and brute force if I had to venture a guess. Hmm.

I noticed the glint of silver on one of the rooftops and tried not to let my smile show. "I don't really have a partner myself," I admitted. "But I do have excellent friends."

On cue, Ruby came down, scythe drawn and slashing down, nicking Ibara's arm. That one injury was enough for the paler of the two to let out a frustrated yowl. "Stupid bitch!" he spat before taking off after the younger girl.

Sten made a move to follow but was stopped by the metal string I'd planted during my evasive maneuvers, the cord cutting into his neck, stopping him in his tracks. Strings gathered and spun from the contraption on my wrist until they formed a rather sturdy spear which I promptly launched into the muscle-head's chest.

Sten smirked though he was obviously choking a little, sweat starting to build on his brow as his hand clutched at the handle of my makeshift weapon. "You... foolish girl," he gasped. "Do you honestly think that I am so easily killed?"

No. Of course I didn't. I'd read up on this guy. The amount of training he'd put his body and mind through was impressive. It was beyond the realm of someone like me, who was not made for pure brute force.

I shook my head in answer and raised the hand the strings were attached to. "That's why my strings are currently wrapping around your heart."

He had just enough time for his eyes to widen before I clenched my hand, tugging the strings tight. Blood gushed out of his mouth, and Sten made one last gurgling sound before the strings retracted entirely and he fell limp on the ground, red now freely spilling out of the open, gaping hole in his chest.

I blinked once at the carnage before sighing. All that training, and it still hadn't been enough.

"Well, that was a thing," Ruby's voice came from behind me and I turned, watching as she walked over, blood coating Crescent Rose's blade as well. Which reminded me, I'd have to clean Crosstail when we got back to base. "Easier than I was expecting, honestly," she continued.

I nodded. "Weren't these two considered high ranking?"

She shrugged in response, seeming unperturbed with how easy and relatively routine this had gone. "We better start back," she stated, smiling that bright smile that was super infectious. "After we say salutations to that ice cream shop a couple blocks down."

I returned the brunette's smile, bringing out my yo-yo once more as we started down the street. Excellent friends, indeed.

* * *

Qrow's POV

Well, no one had ever said this job was a clean one. The bodies cut up around my feet could attest to that pretty well. I scoffed as I put away my scythe. Sometimes this job got a little too over the top for my tastes, but I supposed it was a necessary evil. No such thing as a good, bloodless war after all.

With not much care about what I stepped in I made my way back onto the walkway, unscrewing the lid on my flask and taking a nice, long swig. Didn't even notice the burn after all these years, but it still managed to warm me up a bit. Plus, no one was going to notice just another drunk walking down the street.

Usually I wasn't one to just come back to headquarters but when Glynda had mentioned Night Raid had added a new member, I'd made it a priority to make my way back. Adam Taurus and his faction of the White Fang were, to say the least, one of the more lethal, and had been a growing pain in the rebellion's side for a while. What was Winter thinking letting one of them in?

The bells of the Vale I'd just left cut through the air and I smirked. Taken them long enough to find the bodies. They were probably cold by now.

Occasionally I'd stop and check my surroundings, making sure no one was following me. Could never be too careful, and relocating was always a pain. Though, it would be hard to beat this little hideout Night Raid had found for themselves out here in the forested mountain area. Someone would have to be pretty lucky just to stumble across it.

I didn't meet anyone when I entered, making my way through the building and up a couple flights. First I stopped by my nieces' room, unsurprised to find them both sound asleep, Ruby under two blankets and holding that raggedy stuffed Beowolf and Yang with one arm dangling off the edge of her bed and lightly snoring.

Some things don't change.

I shook my head and closed the door, continuing on to my intended destination, barging in without a care in the world. The office was also something that hadn't seemed to change much. It was still small, still sparsely decorated, and the mountain of paperwork sitting on the desk was just as intimidating as the last time I'd seen it. Did Winter even sleep?

"Ever heard of knocking?" said woman asked, not even looking up from the folder she'd been studying upon my arrival.

With a shrug I walked over to the little cart she kept against the opposite wall, the one with all the liquor. "Heh. You know that's not my style."

"One of these days I'm going to give my team permission to shoot on sight," she shot back, finally looking up.

I chuckled. "Honestly, anything less would surprise me."

Her icy blue eyes narrowed, a frustrated noise escaping her throat. Those frosty orbs closed and she took a deep, calming breath, rubbing her temple as if to stave off an oncoming headache. "What do you want, Qrow?"

I tossed my scroll at her which she caught with practiced ease. "Those targets you wanted taken care of, I took care of them."

"And? Shouldn't you be on your way back to Oz?"

I raised a brow. "I came to check up on things here."

She studied me, disbelief clear on her face. "Whatever it is you want I suggest you spit it out. I don't have time for your immature games."

Looks like I'd gotten lucky today. She was in one of her better moods.

"You recruited a White Fang lap dog, or cat, as the case may be, after I'd expressed my concerns," I answered. "Mind explaining why?"

"If you have a problem with the way I run things, Qrow, then you should have taken the offer of being Boss of this team," she answered back with a shrug, reclining back in her chair, arms crossing over her chest. "Ms. Belladonna is a very capable addition. Her reputation as one of the White Fang's most lethal can attest to this."

That was exactly the problem. "She's White Fang. It's not a concern of skill."

"Former White Fang. Former White Fang that was passing us intelligence. You can imagine what Mr. Taurus did when he found out."

"Then there's the fact that you paired her with Yang. You know she's a bleeding heart for any lost cause she meets."

"You're not giving you neice enough credit," she countered, leaning forward once more, her hands now interlocked under her chin. "Admittedly there is still a lot of work to be done in regards to that partnership, what with Ms. Belladonna's recent history. However, Yang's mellow and accepting demeanor would allow for the easiest transition." She held my gaze. "Not to mention their fighting styles complement one another."

"You've seen them fight together?"

She shook her head. "No, but I've seen what they can do apart. I have no doubts they'll work well together."

I huffed. "I don't trust White Fang - excuse me - former White Fang," I stressed. There was no doubt that the Faunus was a good fighter, but her being paired with my niece made this very personal. The one getting hurt if things went wrong would be Yang. One way or another.

A smirk formed on her face, one I didn't like. "Once upon a time you weren't a fan of Schnees either and yet here we are."

Hmph. "Looks like you aren't just that little brat I picked up off the streets."

She actually chuckled, tossing my scroll back to me. "I haven't been for a very long time," she agreed. "Now go do your job and get out of my hair." And just like that, she was all business again, and I was obviously being dismissed.

"Your wish is my command, Your Majesty."

* * *

Ruby's POV

It was times like this, when Yang dragged me out of bed and down to the training grounds at six in the morning, that I started to question every life choice I'd ever made. All those choices that had led to my very strong sister insisting that I needed to work on my hand to hand while she wiped the floor with me. Yeah. That's exactly how I wanted to spend my mornings.

It was no real secret to anyone on our team that Crescent Rose was my go to weapon of choice. It was flexible by design, allowing me to switch from a long distance sniper rifle to a mid ranged scythe attack. The scythe itself was bigger than I was, but I had enough training and strength to swing it around with ease.

But, yes, without it I was completely useless. I supposed I still had my speed, but that really only left me with the option to run.

So, it wasn't like I didn't see the point in the blonde's insistence that I at least learn the basics. But why did it have to be so early? Then again, Dad had trained Yang like this before he and Mom died, at least that's what she'd told me. After that though, Uncle Qrow had taught her, and also taught me how to use a scythe.

It had been nice seeing him before he left for another mission. He wasn't around that often, but when he was it always made me happy. Yang seemed to enjoy it too, teasing Uncle Qrow about being old. I wondered how long he'd be away this time.

I was literally kicked out of my thoughts, my sister's leg colliding with my side. I grunted, and tried to regain my balance enough to lean away from the incoming backhand. No such luck. I hit the ground, panting and sweating and once again wondering what I'd done in my life to deserve this. I lay on the mat, looking up at the brawler that stood at my feet, smiling, with not even a hair out of place.

There was no way she was human.

She gently nudged my foot with hers. "Come on, Rubes, keep focused."

I grunted, turning over to press my face into the mat. It was surprisingly cool. "We've been at this forever! Can't we take a break?"

"What?" She sounded like she was having too much fun. "We've barely been here an hour."

"My arms are going to fall off," I retorted, some of my reply muffled by the mat.

Yang laughed, one of her gloved hands wrapping around my upper arm and carefully hoisting me up. Lilac eyes were practically alight with amusement. "Hardly. Besides, you know as well as I do that this is necessary."

There was something that slipped into her tone, behind the smile, behind the mirth. After about seventeen years I'd learned to pick up on this particular tone, the tone that held nothing but love, concern, warmth.

I pretended not to notice as I rolled my shoulders, trying to loosen up again. "Yeah, I know."

There was a moment of silence before I felt one of her hands come up and ruffle my hair. "Hey, I love you, Ruby."

At this, I smiled and met her gaze once more. "Love you, too. Even if you are a slavedriver."

I was playfully shoved before she took a step or two back and got into position. I sighed. And so it continued.

* * *

Jaune's POV

It took everything in me not to collapse onto the couch. My legs protested as I forced myself to take it slow, leaning back. I heard Pyrrha's laugh and I grumbled, taking the bottle of water she offered me and forcing myself not to gulp it down. I was sore, sweaty, and exhausted. But Pyrrha looked as if she hadn't just been out in the hot sun for three hours going through the same set over and over.

What was with the women on this team and looking unphased by this kind of stuff?

She took a seat on the couch next to me, letting out a relaxed sigh, arms wrapped around her midsection. I had to admit, I was curious. I remembered Yang had said that Pyrrha was one of, if not their best fighter. I was...well, I wasn't even worth being on the front lines of the Empress's army. My partner often insisted that I was improving, and even I could tell some difference, but...it was just frustrating, putting all this effort in only to progress a small amount.

"You're thinking awfully hard over there."

Pyrrha's smile was kind and patient, her emerald eyes were even more so. "You know, when I told my mother I was going to Vale to become a soldier she told me not to worry if it didn't work out." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Said I was always welcome home." I sighed. "Even she knew I wasn't exactly cut out for this life."

There was a silence that followed, and the redhead's expression softened. Her gaze drifted away from me and more forward, her arms wrapping a little tighter around herself. My brow furrowed.

"Juane, do you believe in destiny?"

"I, uh..." Did I? I wasn't sure.

Pyrrha didn't seem to actually be looking for an answer, however. "I used to just wait and see where the chips fell." Her lips curved up only slightly. "My family hadn't been wealthy, but neither were we poor. We were comfortable. I joined the Empress's army when I was sixteen, and I managed to go up the ranks with little problem. People called me a prodigy." She shrugged.

I nodded, letting her know I was listening.

"But, I don't know, something just never felt right," she continued. "One day I was out on patrol, just going through the motions, when this woman approached me." Something lit up in those eyes. "It was Yang Xiao Long, Night Raid assassin. I'd recognized her from the posters. She'd told me about Night Raid, what they stood for, what they wanted to accomplish." She shook her head. "She wasn't even the slightest bit worried I'd attack. Not even a little."

Yeah. Yang didn't seem to worry about much.

"And just like that, I'd found it."

"Found what?"

Her eyes finally met mine again. "A spark, a purpose. That night I defected from the army and I've been here for almost-" She paused. "Has it really been two years already?" That last bit was more to herself, so I didn't answer. She then gestured to me. "And now, I have a partner that I'd be happy to fight alongside when the time comes."

"Speaking of," I started. "How exactly is the whole partner thing decided?"

"Most of the time Winter assigns us."

I hummed. "I see. So she assigned me to you? Was she hoping I'd give up and quit?"

She brushed invisible lint from her red shorts. "Actually, I requested this particular team up."

That surprised me. "Why?"

"Because great warriors are made, not born. Talent helps, of course," she admitted with a shrug. "But talent alone can only get you so far." That full smile was back. "So you shouldn't doubt yourself."

I managed a small smile. Hmmm. Destiny. Maybe there was something to that theory after all.

* * *

Winter's POV

I took a deep, calming breath through my nose, closing my eyes to let him rest for just a moment. Oz and Ironwood report had not been so inspiring. Missions were getting harder, more lethal targets were popping up and needed to be dealt with. Sometimes I wouldn't be able to get any work done until the members of my team returned. Especially when it was Weiss.

I wasn't a perfect sister, but she was the reason I'd joined this revolution in the first place. I wanted the future to be better for her. If anything happened to her...

Oz had went on to say in his report that our little faction had been attracting a lot of attention from Salem and the White Fang. And worse; the Omen of Death. Not much was known about this particular individual, just that one was lucky to survive an encounter with them. Shipments were given heavier guard, not that my men and women couldn't handle it. But still, added threats just meant greater chance of death.

I shook the thought away.

"Rough day?"

My shoulders sagged as I looked up toward the arrival. "Just more news from the Western region."

"Trouble?"

"Some Grimm spikes," I reported. "Although the real problem lies with a sighting of the Omen of Death." I huffed. "They've been conquering and decimating towns and they took a major settlement. None of our numbers were among them but rumor has it they're heading our way next. The Empress summoned them."

"The Omen of Death? They're actually bringing them in? We're causing that much trouble?" I could hear the smirk in Yang's voice.

I nodded grimly, shifting my gaze over to finally look at her. This was both good and bad.

Her expression softened and one of her hands landed on my shoulder. "Hey, we've got this, Winter. We'll just have to be a little more careful, take more precautions."

I managed a smaller grin. "I can trust you'll help me with this rowdy bunch?"

Her grin came back full force, determination in her gaze. I should have known better than to ask. She was my right hand in this mess. "It's what I'm here for, after all."

A knock on the door interrupted and we both looked over to see our resident Faunus standing at the entrance, her ears twitching curiously. Yang sent her a little wave but Blake simply nodded once. It would seem that despite her having taken to sparring with Yang and Ren she was still weary. To be expected, honestly.

"You sent for me?"

"You've seemed to have recovered well. I was wondering if you'd like some fresh air."

Her golden eyes lit with what could only be called excitement. I'd thought that would get her attention. "You have a mission for me?"

I nodded as I stood from my seat, walking over to the trunk that sat against the wall. "Now that you're officially going on missions," I began, turning back around. "You'll probably want this back."

Surprise flickered across her face as I held out the black and white sword, sheath, and ribbon. Her hand wrapped around the hilt as her other hand ran gently over the sheathed blade. "Gambol Shroud. I... I thought this had been left behind."

Yang was the one to answer, shrugging her shoulder. "Apparently the women that managed to get you to us also made sure to grab it."

Blake nodded her head, the gears in her mind obviously turning. I tossed her a scroll, which she caught with ease. "This will tell you who your target is and where to find them," I continued. I saw her eyes briefly flicker over the information before she left.

I could tell without looking that Yang was waiting for some kind of command and once I was sure Blake was long out of earshot I turned to the brawler. "Follow her, but don't interfere unless it is dire."

"Got it, Boss."

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the slight delay guys but school and trying to make my schedule for next semester and all that kind of stuff really kept me occupied. Plus there were just some days I didn't feel like writing or revising so, I'm sorry. But we hope this chapter was worth the wait._**

 ** _Read and review! It definitely helps motivate us._**

 ** _We out! Peace!_**


	4. Chapter 3

Blake's POV

I took a breath, steadying myself atop the roof of one of the bars on the south side of Vale. It was just a matter of waiting for my targets to final come out, show themselves, leave themselves open for an attack.

I'd only been going on these missions for two weeks, and I had to say it felt so good to be out and about again. There was just one little caveat.

I looked over my shoulder to a rooftop a block or so down, catching the eye of my assigned babysitter who gave a little quirk of her lips and waved before returning her attention to the comic she'd brought with her. It would seem I wasn't entirely off probation just yet. Honestly, I couldn't really complain. She never interfered with my mission, and didn't interact with me unless it was just a wave. I couldn't be sure of what specific orders she was under but I was thankful for any amount of freedom.

One ear twitched as the door below me swung open and shut, cutting off the obnoxious laughter from inside as my targets stepped into the comfortable night air. Both men were clearly drunk, laughing and stumbling, carrying on without a care in the world. My hand reached back for Gambol Shroud. These two were recruiters, known for taking children from their homes for the Imperial Army, putting them on the front lines to die.

I jumped down to street level once I'd checked to make sure the coast was clear, landing on my feet with ease. One of them men saw me coming and started to take a swing when I slashed his throat, allowing a spray of red to burst forth as he collapsed onto the ground, one hand trying to keep pressure on the wound.

The other man couldn't even fathom what was happening before I stabbed the unsheathed blade of Gambol Shroud into the side of his leg, just above the knee. He shouted in pain, toppling over and grabbing at the wound, cursing as he looked over to his comrade then glared up at me and the blade that was was pointed at him.

"Well," he growled. "Get on with it then."

He actually thought I'd make this quick. I had plenty of time.

I lowered Gambol and sheathed it in the plate on my back, pulling the dagger from the holster on my boot. I cut the fabric on his shirt and shoved it into his mouth. "I'm not through with you yet."

When I finished with him, he looked like he'd been pecked over by a Nevermore. It still wasn't enough, if you asked me. What I did to him wasn't close to the amount of pain and suffering those kids and their families had been put through. I could feel that injustice still stinging under my skin. This still wouldn't be enough.

Two subtle thuds landed behind me and both the ears on top of my head swiveled toward it. I turned to find my blonde shadow standing on the ground with me, leaning casually against the brick wall of the alley. Her eyes weren't on me, however, they were on the two men at my feet, more specifically the one I'd just finished with.

I waited for some sort of reaction, actually almost expecting one, but she simply blinked once and then lavender orbs finally looked at me. It frustrated me that this woman could be so unreadable in moments like these.

"You know," I started, all the while cleaning the blood off my dagger and sheathing it. "For an assassin you're not all that quiet."

This finally got a reaction out of her. "You're only saying that because your hearing is ridiculous."

She had a fair point. "Mmm. I suppose. A human's hearing is somewhat...limited."

She snorted in response. "I only came down to let you know there's some White Fang close by. Your mission's over. Probably best we head back."

I nodded. No way was I ready to for another encounter with them. Not yet.

* * *

Weiss's POV

"Again."

I bit my lip to keep from groaning, knowing Winter wouldn't appreciate my annoyance, and held my rapier vertically in front of me. We been at this for hours. Well, quite honestly we'd been at this for years. I couldn't do it. Glyphs, sure. Time Dilation, in a pinch. But Summoning just wasn't something I would ever be capable of doing, at least nothing beyond a partial summon. I'd accepted that.

But obviously my big sister hadn't gotten the memo.

I focused. I tried really hard to get the glyph to hold, watching it spin, and sputter, and flicker. I could feel my frustration starting to replace my fatigue. That seemed to be the final straw because the glyph disappeared all together and my jaw clenched and I lowered Myrtenaster.

"Try again."

"You know I can't."

Winter stepped around so that she was now standing in front of me but I refused to look up and meet her gaze, my own eyes locked onto the spot my summoning glyph had just been. "Every Schnee can summon."

I huffed. I'd heard this a million times.

I heard a similar sound leave my sister before feeling one of her hands rest on my shoulder. "Remember, your semblance is like a muscle. You have to practice with it, test its limits," she continued. "That's the only way you'll get better. But for that to happen, you have to keep going."

I finally looked up, and nodded, resigning myself to this drug out test of my sanity. I understood that Winter was only trying to help, but it was so...so... so absolutely maddening that all this had come so easy for her and I was having so much trouble. It shouldn't have been this difficult. Winter believed I could. Every Schnee could, she kept saying.

I took a huge breath, closing my eyes and getting back into my stance, Myrtenaster once again pointed toward the sky. I heard Winter step away, her heeled boots thudding against the hardwood.

"Now, focus. Remember your fallen foes. Focus only on them, and watch as they come to your side."

The snowflake insignia swirled, and I kept my breathing even. I had this. I just had to focus, relax. The glyph widened and started to actually shine. Well this was certainly new. Something started to rise, something...it looked like... My eyes widened and my breath hitched, and just like that my concentration and the glyph were lost. I felt one of my breaths get almost stuck in my chest before it came out in a rush. Every muscle in my body was tense.

"Aw, Weiss, you almost had it!"

Both Winter and myself spun around at the new voice, a voice that belonged to the one and only Yang Xiao Long. She had the biggest grin on her face, standing there in her casual clothes, looking so very impressed by what I had managed to summon for that one moment.

Next to her was the Faunus. She seemed amused if that slight smirk was anything to go by. I narrowed my eyes at her, but she paid me no mind as she turned her attention to her taller partner and exchanged a few words before leaving. I watched as Yang watched her leave.

"I actually thought you were gonna pull it off this time!" she continued, turning her attention back to me, sounding enthusiastic and genuine as she entered the room, walking over to sling her arm over my shoulder.

I managed to regain my composure, offering the brawler a soft smile. "Yes, well..."

"She's improved," Winter offered when I failed to come up with a sufficient response. The look in her eyes told me she knew exactly what I'd been about to summon, and why it had, for lack of a better word, freaked me out. "I have no doubts that with more practice she'll manage it. However," she added. "I believe that will be all for today."

Winter gave me a small smile then nodded at Yang before she left the room as well, one hand rubbing the back of her neck. I released a heavy sigh.

"I didn't interrupt, did I?" There was a genuine concern in Yang's voice as she retracted her arm, looking down at me curiously.

Shaking my head, I walked over to the table and put Myrtenaster in its case. "No, we were done for the day anyway."

"Can I ask what you were about to summon that scared you like that?"

It was actually astounding how perceptive Yang could be.

"It was the knight, right? The one that..." She trailed off, and I was grateful. Jacques Schnee had put me and my sister through many trials throughout the early years of our childhoods, stories that Yang and Ruby had heard. My hand clenched and unclenched and I simply nodded in answer to Yang's question.

I straightened and turned once more to face Yang. Amethyst eyes were studying me, arms open at her side with a small little smile on her face. I laughed a little before accepting the invitation for a hug. This big goof.

"So," I stated as I pulled away from the blonde. "Is the Faunus finally cooperating?" I asked, changing the subject. Enough of this mushy nonsense.

"Weiss, don't be like that," she gently chided. "I mean, I know you both got off to a rocky start but give her a chance."

"Why should I? Hmm? She seems to be barely tolerating you."

"Aw, Weiss!" She laughed and I thought I was about to get a famous Yang Xiao Long bear hug. "You do care!"

I took a step back from the stronger woman for good measure. Yang was a like another sister to me,and I loved her dearly, but her bear hugs could leave bruises. "Shut up, you brute, of course I care," I huffed.

She smiled. "Love you too, Weiss."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Honestly.

* * *

Ruby's POV

Penny and I were in the training room, cleaning, maintaining, and testing our weapons. This mostly included me firing a few rounds from Crescent Rose and making sure the blade was sharpened while Penny worked out any possible knots in Crosstails. I wasn't sure how, but no matter how much it was used, Penny's weapon of choice hardly ever got tangled. Though she'd informed me once that getting blood off of it could be a pain sometimes.

It had been a while since I had a chance to test the change of ammunition I was now using. Used to, I'd stuck to regular bullets but Nora and Penny had suggested I try something new. So electric and wire darts became part of my arsenal. They both worked pretty well, especially the wire that extended as soon as it was fired, making it easy to catch those we wanted to keep alive...temporarily.

"Yang spends a lot of time with her partner, doesn't she?" my green eyed companion said after a while.

Well she's been waiting for a partner for a long time," I answered with a shrug, taking another shot at the targets. "And I think she's finally been making some progress with her. Blake's kind of on the quiet side."

Her brow furrowed, and she was silent for a moment. I could almost hear the gears turning in her head. "Will I ever get a partner?"

I sighed and looked over at my best friend. Penny was...odd. Not that any of us were normal in Night Raid, but she was... I wasn't sure how to explain it.

In her own words, she'd never really good at anything. When her father died, she'd tried her hand at a variety of jobs but she didn't last long in any of them. One day I found myself in a bit of situation and she'd jumped in and saved my rear, surprisingly calm after having dispatched my would be killers. She had remembered me from a few months back, how I'd stood up for her when she was a waitress and she had wanted to repay the favor. Afterwards, I'd talked to Winter, had explained the situation, and she'd let her join us, impressed with my report of what had happened.

We were all a team but sometimes we were assigned partners, a person that would be the one who accompanied us on a majority of our missions depending on their severity. Winter never really explained, but she had a good idea of who worked well with each other. She just hasn't found someone that matched Penny's skills yet. Penny was pretty self sufficient if I was being completely honest. I'd have been her partner, easily. But Weiss was my partner and I was pretty happy with that arrangement as well.

"You'll get one soon," I said after a moment. "It took Yang years before she got hers. Just have to be patient."

She hummed in response, her yo-yo out and playing with it, a habit that kept her hands busy. Seemed like she was done taking care of her weapon. The door opened and I heard a loud screech that caused me to smile.

"Nora!" I said as the new redhead tackled me to the ground.

"Watcha doin' there, Ruby?" she asked as she helped me stand, before waving at my companion, toothy grin in place.

"Salutations," Penny simply replied, shaking her head with a smile of her own on her face.

"Cleaning our weapons," I answered as I put Crescent Rose away in its portable gun form. "What do you have in mind for tonight?"

"I was thinking we could go get pancakes at the new place," the hammer wielder answered. "Already cleared it with the boss and everything!"

"You sure it's safe?" I asked. There had been more and more soldiers dispatched lately, a product of our interference. Which was both good and bad depending on how one looked at it.

"I've got it covered," Nora replied with a wink. "We'll just go in costumes!" She grabbed both my arm and Penny's, almost dragging us with her. Well, it was never a dull moment with Nora, that was for sure.

* * *

Yang's POV

I looked up from my comic book to look at my partner sitting across from me on the edge of the training grounds. We had been going out on a few missions together, mostly me supervising her by making sure she didn't have any run-ins with the White Fang. During this time we had gotten to know each other a little better. Well, sort of. She really didn't say much but she seemed to be getting more comfortable here, at the very least.

Her eyes were trained on Pyrrha and Jaune who were at it once again. I had to admit, the kid was coming along pretty well. He was nowhere near Pyrrha's level but, then again, not many people were. I glanced over at my satchel and smiled before grabbing it and moving to stand against the railing with Blake. "Like our new recruit?" I asked.

She scoffed and returned her attention back to the book in her hand. I tilted my head to the side curiously. "Having someone like him around isn't very smart," she finally said.

"I admit he's a little rough around the edges, but with a little more training he'll shape up."

"He's going to get someone killed," Blake answered closing her book. "And I don't mean one of the targets. He's incompetent."

"So were you, once upon a time," I defended. "So was I. But what happened? We trained. We learned. We evolved and adapted." I smiled. "Trust me Blake, we're not about to send this kid to fight the Omen of Death or anything. We start him on the easier stuff, watch his back, help him grow. Give him the push he needs. He's got promise."

"Do you always have this much faith in people?"

My smile widened, letting out a short laugh. "Only in those I think deserve it."

She hummed and I sighed reaching into my bag before handing her a book. "This is the one you wanted, right?"

Blake blinked in surprise before taking the book carefully. Her fingers traced the gold lettering carefully and she looked up at me, disbelief and something else swirling in amber eyes.

"You...I...I didn't think you were paying attention."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I, uh, I hope you like it."

She nodded, still holding that book gingerly. "Thank you." And I could hear the sincerity behind her voice.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Salem's POV

It had taken years, but the kingdoms were indisputably mine. I had complete and utter control over them. Of course I hadn't completed this task alone. A handful of my followers and the White Fang had helped along the way. So I had rewarded them each accordingly and even gathered new recruits such as the the amber eyed woman before me, her two companions and...a special weapon of mine.

I leaned back against my throne as Cinder continued on with her report. When she moved on to the damages and casualties I leaned forward as she provided the numbers. My eyes narrowed, realizing where she was heading. Night Raid. The little vermin rebel group had begun to annoy me with its little interceptions. Ozpin was behind it, I knew it. He had a talent for getting under my skin. Something I had always despised.

"Also I thought I should let you know that Blake Belladonna of the White Fang has deflected," Cinder finished.

I raised a brow. "Adam Taurus' pet?" I asked. "Interesting."

"He's already been given orders for her to be captured dead or alive."

"She should be made an example of," I agreed. "Along with Miss Nikos, should we ever get our hands on her."

Cinder kneeled and nodded her head. "You have my word they will be dealt with."

I hummed in response. "When is the Omen due to arrive? There is a shipment that needs to arrive here without any interference from those would be liberators," I elaborated. "She will ensure it."

"She should be here within the next two weeks," she answered. "But if you would allow it, Emerald, Mercury, and I could-"

"The Omen of Death, Cinder," I said. "I will not repeat myself." Her jaw clenched slightly but she nodded. "It's time Night Raid realized who they are dealing with."

* * *

 _ **I am so so so sorry that this took so long. We've both were so busy with finals and then I had some packing and moving to do and life has just been so hectic this last month or so. Again, we are so so so sorry, please forgive us. We will try to keep chapters coming at a more reasonable rate.**_

 _ **Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and are still interested in this story. Love you all.**_

 _ **We out! Peace!**_


	5. Chapter 4

Blake's POV

Yang was proving herself to be a very capable partner. Unlike the hammer wielder, who could use a lesson in boundaries, the blonde was good at giving me space. Even now that we were sharing a room in an inn she sat sat at the desk, writing her report while I sat on my bed, reading the book she'd gotten for me.

We'd been sent on a mission to a village south of Vale that was currently having issues with paying their taxes. The local authority had raised the rates and the citizens were starving while trying to scrape by. That wouldn't be a problem for much longer.

I sighed, putting the book down which drew the brawler's attention from her paperwork. "Everything ok?"

I stretched my arms above my head, listening for the telltale popping of my joints and back. To be honest, I was restless, but it wasn't that big of a deal. "Yeah, my eyes are just getting tired." Even I could only read for so long.

"You want to get some sleep?" Her hand was already raised as if to turn off the desk lamp. I shook my head and her hand fell limp.

My teeth bit into my lower lip. "I was actually wondering... why are you here Yang?"

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

It had been bothering me for a while now. While most of Night Raid were friendly and excellent at what they did, Yang seemed... different somehow. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Something about her was just... "I mean, why are you with Night Raid?"

The question seemed to genuinely catch her off guard for she blinked, then nodded slowly with a tiny little smile pulling at the edge of her lips. Casually she stood, and took a seat on the edge of my bed, still with enough space for me to be comfortable. "You know, this rivalry between Oz and Salem goes farther back than any of us probably realize." She shook her head. "My parents, my uncle, and a friend of theirs were some of the first to join Ozpin's rebellion. Everything was going well until the friend defected, and my parents had me around the same time so they decided to go into semi-retirement, handling small jobs."

She picked at a piece of lint on the blanket. "Couple years later, Ruby comes along, but they never truly stop fighting for what they think is right." Her hand stilled, and the small smile that had been present on her face fades. "Until one day..." She chuckles but there's no humor. "I was only six at the time. Ruby and I had been arguing over her stuffed Beowolf when Dad had come running in, saying someone was coming."

Lavender eyes flicker, and I can see she's trying to stay in the present, not get completely lost in the past, but her hands have fisted into the blanket. She glances over toward the desk, and I follow her gaze to the gauntlets that lie there. "Mom hid us under the bed before her and Dad told me to watch out for Ruby before they both went to fend off whoever it was. I managed to shield Ruby from what happened but I heard everything, every scream."

Even though she gives no specifics, I can only imagine what she'd heard, how horrible it must have been for a child with no prior grasp of death to go through. I watch as she takes a deep breath, her grip on the covers loosening, her somewhat distant expression shifting into something more open, almost wistful. "Our uncle took us in. A few years after that Weiss and Winter joined our little family." Her smile is tender, and the love she has for these people is on full display. "Winter and Weiss founded this sector of the rebellion, and Ruby was adamant about joining, with or without my permission." She scoffed. "Like hell was I going to let her do this without me."

"So, you joined Night Raid for your sister."

She nodded. "Ruby's the one with the noble goals. She wants to save the world. I just want to protect her. Killing Salem is just a big bonus."

Something was still missing. I had no doubt that Yang was telling me the truth, but there was something niggling in the back of my mind.

Still, I had a newfound respect for the sometimes goofy blonde. Everyone in Night Raid seemed to. If she could make herself this vulnerable then perhaps I could...

Adam's face flashed before my eyes, my hand absently going to my abdomen. No. I wasn't ready to tell her all of that. But she'd opened up to me. It was only fair, wasn't it? "Yang, I -"

She raised her hand, effectively stopping me. "No. I don't want to hear it."

"But - "

"I said no," she insisted in a firm tone. "Just because I told you my story doesn't mean you're obligated to tell me yours. You'll tell me someday when you're ready, and not a moment sooner."

It took me by surprise but the relief I felt was so strong. The knot that had been building up in my stomach unraveled somewhat. Hesitantly, I reached out and took her hand in mine, giving it a squeeze. She looked at our intertwined hands and I could see her fighting off a full-blown grin.

"It's late," she said. "We need to get some sleep."

I nodded, releasing her hand so she could go to her own bed and turn off the lights. "Good night, Yang."

I could hear her smile when she replied with a soft, "Night, Blake."

* * *

Yang's POV

I was happy my partner was starting to get used to things around here. She'd even gone out with Ren on a mission. They seemed to get along really well to no one's surprise. Both tended to be more on the quiet and levelheaded side of things. She was good company for him whenever Nora was off doing other things.

Now that Blake and I had returned from our own successful away mission, I needed to catch up with my favorite bartender. Well, at least that was his cover. See, the front of the property was a bar, a place White Fang, rebels and civilians to cut loose without realizing they were on opposing sides of this war. Most of them were too drunk to care in the first place. What lay behind close doors however, was where you went if you were looking for information, traded secrets and the like.

It really was amazing what people would say when they were plastered. Night Raid had gone to the bar plenty of times to get ahold of some pretty juicy information.

Tonight; however, was a personal matter. I'd waited until Ruby was asleep before grabbing my cloak and heading out. I passed by the living area when I heard it. I paused, my booted feet stopping mid step. I was tempted to pretend I hadn't heard a thing, but then it happened again. Was that...a whimper? I took off my coat and threw it over the couch when I saw it was none other than my partner.

Sweat dotted her brow as she curled up on her side, hand fisted in her shirt at her stomach. Her Faunus ears were pressed hard against her head. She was making the most pitiful noises I'd ever heard her make. This wasn't the first time I'd been witness to this. During our trip outside of Vale she'd had a couple of these episodes, but she'd managed to wake herself. But now...

"Blake?" I called out gently. "Blake, are you okay?"

She jolted upward, reaching behind her back for her weapon that wasn't there. I didn't move, letting her come back to reality on her own, trying to appear as nonthreatening as possible as I sat on the coffee table. Her golden eyes seemed to glow in the dim light, and I waited patiently as they blinked and her breathing evened out. She let out a huff as one hand went up to rub her face.

"What time is it?"

"Almost two."

My partner shook her head before her eyes landed on me again. "What are you doing up?"

"Midnight snack," I answered without missing a beat. There was a pause. "You know, it's okay to have nightmares. We all have them."

The ravenette stared at me. "Your nightmares aren't your reality."

"I wouldn't be so sure," I replied quietly. She didn't answer and I sat my hand on her shoulder, carefully, gently. "Come on, let's get you to bed. I'll keep you company until you fall asleep. It helps when you know you're not alone."

Blake studied me curiously, searching, before she hesitantly nodded. I didn't know her story, and I didn't want to know until she was ready to tell me. I'd meant that. I did; however, know bits and pieces. Enough to know that Adam was a cruel man.

"You don't have to do this," she insisted once we made it back to her room and she crawled under her sheets.

I smiled. "I want to. Now go to sleep, I'll be right here."

It didn't take long for her to nod off again, the ears on top of her head twitching every so often. I couldn't help the growing smile on my face as I slowly and quietly left the room, satisfied that the other woman would be out for the rest of the night.

I glanced down at my watch as I slunk down the streets. I didn't need it to know I was late, and my guy would be pissed about that, but he'd just have to deal with it. Upon walking into the bar I ordered my usual - a strawberry sunrise, no ice, with one of those little umbrellas - before heading toward one of the back rooms.

When I entered, Junior sat at his desk, tapping his foot in agitation. "Hey, blondie, I thought you were supposed to be here over an hour ago," he grumbled.

"Something important came up," I said dismissively, finger circling the top of my glass. "Do you have the information I'm looking for or not?"

"Well yes and no," he replied with shake of his hand. "It seems that what you described to me is something people see before they die. Usually no one lives to tell the tale."

I raised a brow. "Then how is it you know anything?"

"Well here's the thing, a few nights back a soldier got plastered here. He was from the royal guard, a special unit of sorts," Junior explained. "He started blabbing about how someone in the Empresses guard could make portals like the one you were talking about. Also mentioned that said person was heading towards Vale soon."

I took a sip of my drink, trying not to show how anxious this news made me. After years of searching... "How soon?"

He shook his head. "Don't know, just that it's soon and not a good thing." The man stood. "They're bad news whoever they are, and I have a feeling bodies will start to pile up once they get here if what that man told me was true."

I smirked. He was trying to caution me, but I'd been waiting far too long for this. I was ready for whoever this person was. "Thank you for the information."

I pushed the bag of money towards him and stood as well. That was more than I had expected to get out of him. He deserved every cent.

"I really like you, blondie," he called after me. "It's a shame you've got such a death wish."

I turned and smiled. "Glad to see you care so much. We'll be in touch."

* * *

Ren's POV

Upon feeling that I wasn't alone I looked away from the pancakes cooking and over my shoulder, spotting our newest member sat at the table, book in hand as usual. She was slowly starting to assimilate to our little ragtag group. There were still moments of tension, especially between her and the youngest Schnee, but for the most part she'd really started to find her place among us. She seemed to be warming up to her partner, and I could tell that she enjoyed my company, as I did hers. We were both pretty quiet, dealing with this hyperactive bunch.

"You're up early."

"Food smelled good, so I thought I'd get in here before the bottomless pits beat me to it."

I hummed in agreement, my lips pulling up into a small smile. "Everyone on the team definitely has a pretty big appetite. Including you," I commented as I put a stack of pancakes on a plate and walked over to sit it in front of the woman. "What are you reading this time?"

"Ninja of the Night: Book Three."

"Nora likes books series," I revealed walking back over to the stove and pouring more batter. "She has a whole collection on zombies."

One brow rose in what I could only assume was disbelief. "Really?" I couldn't help but chuckle. I'd be the first to admit that Nora was as hyperactive as they came. We'd spent the majority of our lives together, after all. No one knew her like I did.

"Mmhmm. Her love of books is sort of how we got mixed up in Night Raid."

"Ok, this I have to hear."

I shook my head in amusement. "It's probably not as exciting as you're thinking. Nora and I were thieves before we got here, having been orphaned when were kids when Grimm attacked our village and made our way to Vale. Anyway, this was a couple years ago, and Nora's birthday was coming up. I wanted to get her a book and maybe even one of those desserts she liked. Things didn't exactly go as planned."

She scoffed. "Let me guess, you ended up trying to rob a Schnee."

"Correct," I confirmed. "The transition from thief to assassin wasn't difficult. Living on the streets, we'd had to kill to keep ourselves alive and somewhat fed. Not having to struggle to get by was a nice change of pace," I finished as I turned off the stove and set the platter of pancakes in the center of the table. The others would no doubt be joining us soon. I grabbed a couple off the top and put them on my own plate, squirting syrup on top.

And three...two...one...

On cue, Blake's ears twitched, followed shortly by the sound of someone practically skipping into the kitchen. I barely had time to brace myself before I felt someone collide with my back, pink gloved hands coming into view as Nora hugged me around the shoulders.

Next thing I knew my fork was snatched from my hands and I heard a hum of approval leave her mouth. "Ren makes the best pancakes, doesn't he?" she exclaimed with zeal, waving a little at the Faunus. "It's why I keep him around."

"Indeed," I agreed.

She seemed to pause for a second before planting a kiss on my cheek, handing me back my fork as she made her own plate. The whole time Blake watched us, amber eyes beyond curious. I shrugged in response. I realized how odd our relationship must look to a newcomer. Nora and me couldn't be more different. But honestly, it was the most natural thing in the world for us.

* * *

Roman's POV

Shaking my head with a dramatic sigh, I contemplated the repercussions of throttling these White Fang morons. They kept dropping the crates of Dust. It was so hard to find competent workers nowadays. When I had been younger, the man I'd worked for would beat me if I'd so much as stumbled with the product in my hands.

Although, there could be good reason for their sudden clumsiness. The White Fang had been on edge since one of their higher ups had defected. Blake Belladonna, Adam's pet. He'd been in a tizzy ever since she'd disappeared, no matter how hard he tried to seem unbothered. The man was furious.

I growled softly when I heard glass shatter, turning and aiming my cane only to find someone I had hoped not to run into tonight. Taking a long drag of my cigar, I rolled my eyes. "Dropping in so soon, Red?" I asked.

"Heard you were in town so I decided I had to pay you a visit," the Night Raid member answered with a smirk, scythe already drawn and at the ready, the blade gleaming wickedly.

I hummed and looked around as I nodded, taking a few steps closer, trying to keep the air casual. She wasn't alone. It wasn't her style. I just had to figure out who her partner was this time so I could make my move.

"I'm afraid you've caught me at a bad time, little Red." I leaned forward onto my cane. "Guards?"

I can't say I was surprised when no one came forward. Little brat, or whoever was with her, had already taken care of them. Figures. My eyes narrowed at the young woman before me. We had been playing this game of cat and mouse too long for my liking.

"Enough games," I began pointing my cane at her. "This was nice, really, but I'm afraid I have bigger and better things to do."

Before I could pull the trigger, I heard something above me give way and I rolled away just as a box of cargo crashed where I'd been standing. My eyes narrowed at the white haired woman now standing beside the brat. Great, as if the head of Schnees wasn't enough of a pain in the ass, here was his spawn.

"Ice Queen, it's been a while." I dusted myself as focused my attention on the pair. "Your father sends his love, as always."

Her jaw clenched and she raised her weapon towards me. "Then allow me to do the same."

I grunted as I fell to the floor, picking up my cane as I ran towards the door. Stupid Schnee semblance, always making things so difficult. I could feel them hot on my trail and I looked back and fired a few shots before getting in my vehicle as I fumbled with the keys.

"Roman!" the hooded woman cried. "You're not going to get away!"

"Afraid that's not up to you," I answered, grabbing one of the fire Dust crystals out of the case I kept in the passenger seat and throwing it towards them, pulling the trigger on my cane. The Dust exploded in midair and I wasted no time speeding off. "Until next time!"

My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. Damn it. Damn those brats. All those crates of Dust... lost to Night Raid. The boss was going to have my head. I huffed. Little Red was always giving me trouble. I was going to have to call in some competent backup. No more White Fang jokers.

I grinned. And I knew just the gal for the job.

* * *

Cinder's POV

My lips twitched into a smile as I watched my prey pass by. Mercury and Emerald stood not too far behind me as I focused my attention on the Night Raid spy. We weren't on a official mission but after hearing the Omen of Death would be joining us soon I decided to go and let my frustrations out on a worthy target. Qrow Branwen. He was one of their top assassins, a lone wolf, and not all that bad looking. Perhaps in another life I would have made a play for him.

I watched as he effortlessly slashed the throats of a few soldiers before I snapped my fingers at my companions. They may irritate me from time to time but they were very good at what they did. Emerald had been a thief using her powers of hallucinations to survive day to day. Mercury was the son of an abusive mercenary that had cut off his legs and replaced them with robotic ones.

Without bothering to hide our presence we jumped down in front of the oldest scythe wielder. I hummed in approval as I kicked aside an arm of one of the dead soldiers. If they were stupid enough to be killed then I wouldn't be stupid enough to mourn for them.

"Cinder Fall," the red eyed man began as his scythe transformed back into a sword. "Fancy seeing you in these parts."

"I could say the same. Still killing the Empress' soldiers, I see." I sighed. "I really hope you'll be as entertaining as I've imagined."

He scoffed and took a sip out of a flask before putting it away. "Wouldn't want to disappoint."

I grinned, feeling my eyes glow. "I was hoping you'd say that," I replied before aiming a fire attack at him.

He dodged and used his sword to absorb Mercury's kick. I looked over at Emerald and she nodded, placing a hand to her temple as she worked on the delusion she wanted. The rebel clenched his jaw as he looked around, waiting for us to make a move instead of just swinging blindly like most people would. I smiled and quietly moved over to where Emerald stood before signaling Mercury. He grinned, using the wall to jump off and land a hit on red eyed man's face. He shook his head before swinging out his sword focusing his attention on Mercury.

I raised my hand once again. It was such a shame this would be over so soon. When I sent the attack toward the older man, however, it was blocked by a icy glyph. My jaw clenched and I turned back to see the eldest of the Schnee sisters smiling slightly at me from her perch on higher ground. She had been watching the entire time. Another glyph appeared on the wall next to us and out of it emerged a white beowolf that knocked Emerald onto the ground, effectively exposing us all. I used my flames to disintegrate the summoned beowolf just as Mercury landed at my feet.

"What now, boss?" he grumbled, standing now at my side.

Qrow's eyes never left us as Winter made her way to his side. "Took you long enough," he commented.

"I thought you had it handled," she answered her gaze focused on me but there was mirth in her tone.

I felt my eyes glow brighter and I raised my hands when I heard a noise next to me, the air shifting. I turned, watching as a red portal swirled there in the empty air. I hummed, turning back to face the pair but they were gone. They'd...run away. I huffed. Great.

My full attention turned back to the portal just as its owner fully stepped out of it. "Qrow Branwen is out of your league, Cinder," the Omen commented, making me bristle.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that," I challenged.

The hand that rested on the handle of her sword tightened. It was a warning. "I'd watch your tone with me," she replied back calmly. "I have no qualms killing you or your minions. Though I doubt it would be very entertaining."

My eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"

Her face was hidden behind a large Grimm mask, the bone like structure only revealing her ruby eyes that were peeking through the slits. "I need you to tell me about the reason I'm here, about Night Raid."

* * *

 _ **I believe we managed to get this one out quicker! Yay! We're really trying to keep content coming but there's so much to do and so little time.**_

 _ **As always, please leave a review and tell us what you think. Feedback is always appreciated.**_

 _ **We out! Peace!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Winter's POV

I tapped my fingertips gently on the desk as I processed this development. Yang and the Omen of Death... I took a deep breath. No one had ever lived to see that woman's face. Some even claimed she wasn't human but some sort of abomination Salem had created. After all, the Empress herself didn't look human. But seeing the photograph in front of me, with Qrow, Taiyang, Summer, and... there was no doubt who Yang's biological mother was.

Raven Branwen, also known as the Omen of Death.

"She's her spitting image," Qrow commented. "In case you hadn't noticed."

"Does she know where Yang is?" I asked.

"No, but all she has to do is look at the Night Raid posters hanging all over the capital to figure it out. Not that it'll matter, she doesn't think much of her daughter."

I took a deep breath. "Yang has a right to know."

"Her safety is more important."

I stood and glared at him. "I can't pretend to not know this information."

Qrow took a sip of his flask. "You're going to be the one to tear her world apart?" he asked. I winced. "I can't let you do that."

My eyes narrowed at him and I scoffed. "If you won't tell her, then I will."

I walked past him and headed over to the lounging area, unsurprised when I saw the blonde and her partner there. For the last couple of weeks they had begun to spend a lot of time together. Of course, the Faunus had started to also get out of shell and began socializing with the majority of the team. My sister being the only exception.

"Yang?" I called.

She turned the smile on her face still intact as her attention focused on me. "Something on your mind, Boss?" she asked.

I looked at her. I should've told her. It would've been the smart thing to do. But when I looked at her, my gut twisted at the very thought of what this news could do to her. Her biological mother was not only the Omen of Death, but had also killed her parents. I cleared my throat and shook my head, hating myself for my cowardice. "...No. I just wanted to ask how the mission went."

She grinned and gestured to her partner. "Blakey over there was stellar, took down almost the whole gang by herself."

Blake raised a brow at the nickname and for a moment I thought she may have an issue with it. I wasn't the only one.

"...What? 'Blakey' not ok? I thought I'd try it out." Yang furrowed her brow, concerned she may have overstepped. "I can stop."

Her partner studied her a moment, seemingly debating, but ultimately shook her head and returned her attention toward cleaning Gambol Shroud. "It's fine."

I told Yang I would be keeping her close by because I needed help with some of the paperwork and planning. She simply nodded her head and waved as I headed back to the office. I let out a sigh as I sat back down in my chair, feeling frustrated. I'd known Yang for a few years now, and I saw her as as another little sister. I couldn't bear seeing her hurt.

"You did the right thing," Qrow said after a moment. "It's for the best."

"No, it's not. She'll hate us both." Because she would find out eventually. Lies always found a way of making themselves known. My hands turned to fist as I slammed them down on my desk. "Dammit, Qrow. I wish you hadn't told me."

"You asked."

"Yang is the heart of Night Raid. I...I just couldn't..." There was a knock on the door and I let out a frustrated growl. "Who is it?" I snapped.

"Temper, temper." Coco was the one to enter the room to my surprise, wearing her usual dark brown beret and a pair of black, wire rimmed aviator sunglasses. She herself was just a bit taller than Weiss, but just as deadly. From what Ozpin had last reported, she was still looking for some fresh meat. Coco, like myself, valued efficiency and quality over quantity. Her faction was the smallest aside from my own.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"My apologies," I replied, gesturing for her to take a seat. "What brings you here today?"

She sat down and grinned, lowering her aviators and setting her handbag down beside her. "I have a mission for your team."

* * *

Yang's POV

I closed my eyes, sighing. It was kind of a bummer that we'd only had one day off before Winter had informed us about our new assignment. I loved when me and Blake both had a couple days off. She'd usually lay on the couch, reading the most recent book I'd gotten for her while I'd work on some paperwork or a lead, occasionally glancing up at my partner. She went through books like Ruby went through weapon magazines. She kept saying that I didn't have to spend the money on her, but I didn't mind. It made her happy. And that was more than enough incentive for me to keep doing it.

A couple days ago, a leader from another faction had shown up, asking for Night Raid's help. Coco was an old friend, one we hadn't seen for a while. Currently she was looking to expand her numbers, recruit a couple of fresh faces.

Anyway, the mission she'd had for Night Raid, ultimately the mission that had been given to Blake and I, was taking out the four owners of a local club called the Red Dragon. This place was known for prostitution, alcohol and drug distribution.

My hands clenched and unclenched at my side in anticipation. It was missions like this that really got under my skin. I could handle almost anything else without even batting an eye. Drug lords, assassins, White Fang, easy. But I couldn't stand bullies, those who took advantage of those smaller and weaker than them.

I glanced over at Blake from my spot beside her as we crouched on the rooftop of one of the buildings next to the club. Her eyes were zeroed in on our targets through the windows, ears standing at attention. Her whole body looked as tense as I felt.

With another steadying breath, I turned my attention back to what was going on. A man was walking out of one of the rooms, and handed Sky Lark, one of our targets, a wad of cash. The dark blue haired man counted the roll, grinned, and nodded at the man before disappearing into the room.

He came out moments later dragging one of the many Faunus girls behind him by her hair. She was visibly crying, and my hand clenched around the metal railing.

"She's pregnant," Blake stated absently without any prompt from me. "He wants her to get rid of it." My partner was shaking, golden eyes alight with a fury I'd never seen from her before. "He's telling her that they have no use for a pregnant bitch."

The girl continued to shake her head, crying. The man backhanded her before walking out of sight. He came back with a revolver in his hand, and before either of us could even move he fired a bullet into her skull. We watched as blood and brain matter splattered onto the glass.

Oh, these bastards were going to die.

Finding a way in had been easier than I'd expected it to be. I guess no one ever really expected death to come swooping in from the ceiling. He dropped down once we made sure the coast was clear, and made our way to the main room. I peeked inside, only seeing Sky, Dove, and Russel. They were all laughing, drinking. Dove had a woman with him, the girl limp at his side but she did bite her lip when his hand disappeared under her skirt.

I nodded at my partner before we kicked down the door.

They stood at the commotion, pushing the girls away. Their eyes looked as up and down and it took all the restraint I had not to grab one of their guns and put a bullet in their skulls. Too easy. They deserved a lot worse.

Russel made to reach for something but before he could, the cleaver sheath of Gambol Shroud went sailing through the air, impaling itself between his eyes. He slumped to the floor, and the other two were now on guard.

"What are you people?" Sky demanded.

"Us?" I looked over at Blake before returning my attention to the two remaining men. "We're nothing special, right? Just a couple of bitches."

"Gotta be Night Raid," Dove ground out. "You two think we're going to be easy to kill."

I grinned, punching my two fists together as Ember Celica expanded and covered my hands. "I guess we'll just have to find out."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before launching myself at Lark. He let out a grunt as he landed on the floor and went for his weapon, a lance of some sort. I grabbed his hand and squeezed, hearing the satisfying pop of bones. Sky clutched his now mangled hand, curling up in fetal position, letting out a string of curses. I kicked him so that he was on his back and pressed my foot down on his groin. I smiled a little before adding more pressure. He cried out and I watched him squirm in pain before kneeling down and punching him in the nose, sending the sucker up into his skull.

I looked over at my partner and saw that she was finishing with Dove. There was still one more target left in the building. We needed to find him. I met Blake's gaze and realized she was looking at me rather odd. I raised a brow.

"Your eyes..."

Realization hit me. My eyes must have been red. I closed them, taking a deep breath to calm down. "Sorry about that. I'd forgotten, you haven't seen me when I get mad. Usually only happens when my Semblance activates."

She stared at me a moment longer before turning her attention to the door on the opposite side of the room from where we'd entered. "I'm willing to bet Cardin's in there," she said.

"Lead the way," I said, grinning. We walked toward the door, and this time, Blake nodded at me before she opened the door. The last target, Cardin, was dressed in only his underwear, and there was a rabbit Faunus on the bed.

Blake, once again, was the faster of the two of us and lunged forward. But unlike the other three, Cardin was prepared. He swung his arm out, the mace in his hand barely missing the ravenette. I lunged at him from his side but he blocked my gauntlets with the staff of his weapon. Blake came at him again from behind but he ducked and rolled, slamming his mace into the ground, causing whatever Dust that was in there to explode. We hopped back.

Looked like this guy was going to put up a little bit of a fight.

I shared a look with Blake before charging at the man once more. He widened his stance slightly to brace himself, grunting as my punch pushed him back a little. With that I kneeled, just in time to feel Blake's boot land between my shoulder blades as she used me to jump over Cardin with a slight twist and slash his neck from behind with Gambol Shroud's katana.

The man dropped.

I caught sight of my partner's formerly white jacket and shook my head. She was going to have a hell of time getting the stains out of that thing.

I was just about to get to my feet when Blake suddenly tensed, ears twitching toward the door just as another man entered. Before either of us could move I felt someone's foot land on my back and push off, and watched as the bunny girl who'd been in Cardin's bed twirled through the air and landed behind the guard, using Cardin's mace to knock the guy's block off.

She'd... made the exact same movements as Blake, right down to the little twirly flip.

The girl stood there, in what I suppose passed for underwear around here, still holding the mace in her hand. She blinked before her shoulders sagged, the girl's tall rabbit ears drooping as she leaned heavily against the wall, the mace dropping to the ground.

Once again, me and Blake looked at each other. She seemed just as surprised as I was, but hey, we weren't about to complain. We'd have to get the details about that later. "What's your name?" she asked the rabbit Faunus.

"V-Velvet." The girl was clearly exhausted. She managed to lift her head, brown eyes flitting from me to Blake. "You. I recognize you," she continued. "You were Adam's whore. They're offering a lot of money for your head."

I clenched my jaw, glancing over at Blake who seemed unphased. Either way I took a step closer to her side. "They're not going to get it," I stated evenly.

Chocolate eyes went to me. "And you, you're with Night Raid." She laughed. "Things must be getting bad out there if a White Fang and Vale's most notorious rebels are teaming up." The girl's forehead was slick with sweat, each word seemed to be exhausting her. I figured it must have been the drugs and the recent unwanted sex.

Blake left my side and walked over to the girl, kneeling in front of her so that they were eye level. "Come with us," she offered.

"Why?"

"Because I know that after being forced to do things you don't want for a long time. You feel like you don't have a chance at something better. But you do, and I can offer one to you today."

"What? You wanna offer me a spot in your little rebellion?"

The cat Faunus nodded. "You seem to have some sort of fighting ability if what we just saw is any indication." She sat beside the girl now, gently putting a hand on her knee. "We can stop things like this from happening to anyone else," she said quietly.

I watched as these two hurt souls sat beside each other, both sets of ears drooped. Blake's eyes were comforting and Velvet's eyes were searching. Finally, she sighed, offering a weak smile. "Where do I sign up?"

* * *

Jaune's POV

I pulled a shirt on over my head, using a towel to dry off my hair. Early morning practice with Pyrrha had went rather smoothly. In the last few weeks I'd even gone out on a couple of missions. And I'd done really well, only coming back with a couple minor injuries. I was starting to see that improvement Pyrrha kept talking about, and I felt good.

Well, I felt good except for the muscles in my abdomen protesting my every move as I kneeled down to put my sneakers on. But, it had to be done. Today was one of our cookout and baseball games. I hadn't had a chance to participate yet due to my training but now Pyrrha was allowing it to mark my improvement.

"Alright, Jaunny Boy, just call them as you see them," Yang told me as she lead me over to home plate.

Nora winked at me from her spot on the pitcher's mound. "She thinks we cheat."

"Oh, I know you cheat," the blonde replied good naturedly.

I sighed and squatted down behind home plate, catcher's mitt on and ready as Ruby took a couple practice swings off to the side. The teams were split into fours, with Ruby, Yang, Penny, and Blake on one team and Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora on the other. Winter was present, mostly sitting off behind all of us, out of hitting range, merely acting as a spectator.

Ruby bounced up to the plate, her tennis shoes digging into the dirt.

"Hit well," I heard Penny call, followed by Yang's whoop of encouragement.

And she did. Ruby even managed to make it all the way to third base before anyone got to the ball. Well, she had a little help from her semblance. Looked like the cheating went both ways.

"Way to go, Ruby!" Came Yang's voice.

"Excellent hit," said Penny.

"Good job," said Blake with only a little less enthusiasm than her teammates.

Speaking of the Faunus, she was up to bat next. The girl was focused, and she managed to land a really solid hit that sent the ball flying. Ren and Pyrrha both went for it but were intercepted when Weiss used a glyph to jump and catch it.

Blake slowly stopped running once she noticed, looking back over at me. "Uh, you're, ahem, out," I managed to say, nervous as honey colored eyes narrowed at me before she turned her attention on the rather smug looking Snow Angel.

The game continued on in that fashion for a while. We got a few innings in, however, before Yang accidentally broke the bat and the ball when she swung. There was numerous groans and Yang stood there looking sheepish.

After that we all ate some lunch. Ren and Nora ate there's together under the shade of a tree, Nora's head in Ren's lap. When Nora finished I caught her snoozing away while Ren was still working on his. Penny, Weiss, and Ruby were all chatting amicably with each other, laughing and Weiss rolling her eyes. The other blonde on the team was sitting by herself, watching as Blake and Pyrrha sparred with each other.

"Hey, Yang, do you mind if I ask you something?" I asked as I walked over.

"Sorry, Jaunny Boy, I don't date blonds."

"What! No! That's not-"

She let out a loud boisterous laugh. "Easy, Jaun. I know you're more into redheads," she responded with a wink.

I stared at the women before sighing and shaking my head, looking over at my partner. Pyrrha really was pretty. And she was so smart and funny and kind and... I'd really gotten to know her these last few months. I looked back at Yang. Well, actually, I was starting to realize that everyone in Night Raid were kind hearted people. Ironic for a bunch of assassins.

Lilac eyes gleamed with mischief as she patted the spot next to her. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Do you think we'll ever be able to have a normal life?" I asked quietly. "I mean...I wanted to be a soldier and now I'm part of a rebellion but...I feel like maybe, eventually, I want more."

Yang hummed in response, looking back to the sparring match. "Doing what we do...we really don't think about the future much, just the now. I mean, look at Ren and Nora. They love each other but they both know we're assassins first. That's what you signed up for."

"Not much room for normal, huh?" I let out a small laugh. "My mom used to tell me that normal was good. Guess she was right."

"Doesn't mean you can't take a chance," the blonde said after a moment, a small crease forming between her brows. "Get to know someone, be with them." She half shrugged. "Just have your priorities straight."

I nodded and rubbed my neck sheepishly. "I was thinking...Maybe I could spar with you sometime?"

"Sorry, you couldn't handle all this."

"Oh, and Blake can?" Ruby teased sitting down next to me, a smirk similar to the one her sister wore on her face.

Yang looked over at her sister, eyes wide with surprise. "Well, I, uh..." She cleared her throat. "Don't you have something to do, sis?"

The silver eyed girl grinned. "Nope, not at the moment."

Yang groaned in jest and Ruby stuck her tongue out at her. Heh. I guess this was normal enough.

* * *

Yang's POV

It was amazing how elusive one person could be. They were here in the city now though, according to Junior. They'd even made it to the Empress herself. There would be no getting to them now.

The pen I'd been tapping against the sketch of the portal stopped at the thought. Whoever they were, I would get to them. I'd just have to be smart about it. Someone as powerful as Junior claimed they were wouldn't stay hidden long. Salem needed them for something if they were still alive after all.

I closed my eyes, letting that night from all those years ago was over me. The screams, the fear, the horror, the sadness. Oh yeah, this woman was going to pay.

The floor creaked behind me and I stilled, smirking as I discreetly put away the sketches. "You know, we should probably invest in a bell for you," I said into the lamp lit room, already knowing exactly who it was.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of me being an assassin?"

I turned to face her with a grin. "Blake, ninjas make more noise than you."

"Mmm. That just means I'm good at my job," she replied easily. And that was true enough. The only reason I'd heard any noise at all was because Blake hadn't even been trying. The other woman sat down beside me on the couch with a sigh, relaxing back against the couch. "You going to tell me what you're doing up?"

I stood, raising my arms above my head and twisting at the waist until I heard and felt the satisfying pop. I'd been sitting for way too long. "Nothing really. Just thinking." I rolled my neck, rubbing the back of it with my hand. "Wondering if I should make a betting pool for how long it will take Jaune to ask Pyrrha out."

"The others have already made one. And you're lying."

I sat back down, not quite as stiff as I had been. "Aw, Blakey, why didn't you tell me betting had already started?"

"Yang." There was traces of concern in the way she said my name but it was no less firm. Honestly, I should have known that Blake was too observant to not notice something was up.

I gave her my best lopsided smile. "It's really nothing. No need to worry."

"It's when you say that, that I worry the most."

"Oh?"

Blake leaned forward, resting her arms on her thighs, facing me. Her eyes reflected the dim light of the lamp and seemed to glow even more than normal, turning them into an even prettier shade of gold. "Maybe everyone here has learned to buy into this act," she began. "But I know there's something bothering you. Something you're not telling me. I wouldn't constantly find you here in the living room in the middle of night if you were okay."

I studied my partner. I really should have known she'd call me out on it eventually. She was just too observant not to. It would be useless to lie. She'd call me out on that too and she was starting to trust me.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips. "I'm looking for the person who killed my parents. I have been for a very long time."

"Why haven't you asked the others for help?"

I shook my head and waved dismissively. "They have bigger things going on. This is my problem. This is something I need to do and have spent a lot of time and effort on. They were my parents. Finding who killed them is my responsibility."

"And Ruby?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "She doesn't even remember them," I admitted, and those words alone hurt. Ruby had been a toddler when our parents died. She had vague recollections but she didn't remember them like I did. "We have pictures, of course. But one still image isn't enough. She has big dreams for a great future, one where Salem is nothing but a long forgotten nightmare. I can't drag her back into the past with me."

I felt a pressure on my hand and looked down to see Blake's hand intertwined with mine. "You don't have to do this alone."

I smiled, gratefully squeezing back. "It's probably for the best, honestly."

We stayed like that for a moment, I took in how relaxed Blake seemed, her thumb absently running over my knuckles. I liked seeing her like this. It felt miles away from that guarded, injured girl I met months ago.

I paused, suddenly reminded of something. "Why are you up, Blake?"

I hated how the words made her still, and suddenly the warmth of her hand was gone, cat ears pressed back against her skull. Really that was all the answer I needed. Another nightmare.

"Need a little company?" I asked, giving her a gentle smile.

A nod was my only reply as we both got off the couch and walked back down the hall to her room. She got in her bed as I sat down on the floor, leaning my side against the mattress. On nights like this we talked about nothing of any real substance. These talks took a turn in the opposite direction of any possibly heavy conversation. Blake was always the first to fall asleep, curled up under the covers close to the edge of the bed.

And I followed soon after, still sitting on the floor, but content nonetheless.

* * *

Qrow' POV

I took a gulp of my flask.. Hey, it may have been early in the morning but it was never too early to drink. No one was up to yell at me, so that was just another bonus. Besides, the picture in my hand gave me plenty of reasons.

Summer, Tai, Raven, and me. Those were the days. I could still remember when were kids and we first met. Our tribe had brought us to the city so that we'd learn to be huntsmen and help with the family business: robbing. But somehow meeting Tai and Summer...it changed me, even Raven. She was set on going back to our family until she realized that we would be nothing but pawns. That was something she could never stand for. Being used for someone else's convenience. The irony was that she did that to us, and it tore our team apart.

My eyes narrowed as I put the picture away, watching as Yang shut the door to the White Fang member's room gently, and started walking back to her own. So it really was as bad as I'd suspected.

"Didn't know you'd switched bedmates, Firecracker," I commented loud enough for her to hear me.

She froze and looked over in my direction. I tilted my flask towards her in salute before taking another gulp. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Blake just needed a little help falling asleep," she answered, leaning against the opposite hall wall.

"You got to stop this, kiddo," I warned. "Getting involved is only going to cause distractions. Distractions which we can't afford to have, and will get you killed."

Yang scoffed in response. "It's not like I'm the only one-"

"And Winter's an idiot for letting that kind of thing happen. It's already dangerous having siblings in a job like this, but when you introduce something like love." I shook my head. "You're just begging for trouble. Not to mention the girl's White Fang." I wasn't stupid, and I was sure I wasn't the only one that had noticed the look my niece gave her partner. She hadn't even bothered in denying it.

"Former White Fang," Yang corrected, and she ran her hand through her hair, something she did when she was frustrated or nervous. "And you...don't get a say in this, Qrow. I... I want this to work. I want to try and-" Lavender eyes looked so hopeful.

"Well, we don't always get what we want, kiddo," I said cutting her off, and I watched as the hopeful spark faded. "You of all people should know that."

The blonde lowered her gaze in response. She missed her parents, missed them more every day. In the perfect world she would have liked to have them be here and talk to her instead of me. But that wasn't her reality. They were dead. I lost them, but I wouldn't lose her.

"I've tried to get Winter to reassign her," I continued after a moment. "I hear Coco's been looking for new members. She real pleased with having that bunny girl. Maybe she'd be willing to take Blake as well."

Her jaw clenched, and she finally looked back up at me. "No. She is my partner. And unless she wants to, she's not getting reassigned."

"You've always appreciated honesty, Yang, and here it is." I pushed off the wall I'd been leaning against, walking over to her. "There's nothing good that could come out of you being together. She's damaged goods and you...you wear your heart on your sleeve like your mother. That didn't get her very far, did it?"

It was like the room had suddenly been set ablaze. Red eyes glared at me, and the heat Yang was admitting was uncomfortably suffocating. "You don't get to use Mom to justify your half-baked protests," she ground out. "I remember my mom. She would have wanted me to be happy."

I scoffed but didn't say anything when she left. Summer would have loved to see Yang settle down with a nice boy or girl. Except that this wasn't a perfect world and Summer wasn't here. I swore to her and Tai I would look after their kids. Sometimes you gotta hurt them to save them.

* * *

Raven's POV

As I walked through the palace hallway to the main chamber, I thought about my brother and would have been our first encounter in years had he not run away. I hadn't seen him since I'd killed Summer and Tai, over ten years ago.

He looked older, tired. Qrow and I grew up with bandits just trying to survive. Our parents had sold us to them and so they'd raised us, thinking they'd profit from our skills. I could remember them telling us that only the strongest survived. That was the law of the land, and as I grew older I found this to be true. So when I went back to confront them and wiped out the entire village, I knew they had been right. The weak die, the strong live.

It wasn't long after that I joined the rebellion with my team and it was rewarding at first, I'd even managed to accommodate a relationship with Tai that resulted in a rather unexpected pregnancy. But I began to realize that the Empire wasn't the only ones that were weak. Ozpin was constantly replacing his soldiers. And his forces were by far smaller than the opposition. So after giving birth I left and joined what I knew the winning side would be.

Of course, I'd come out on top no matter which side went up in flames.

"You summoned me?" I said as I stepped through the large doors.

"Yes," Salem answered, gesturing away the Seer Grimm. "I'm sure you've heard of Night Raid."

I nodded my head. "A faction of the rebellion." My lips twitched. "Cinder mentioned they were giving her and her team a hard time."

"Don't gloat. Though her team doesn't compare to your skill, they have their uses." A pause. "Here are the pictures of their known members."

I took the wanted posters, looking through them, committing the names to memory.

My brother.

Pyrrha Nikos.

Winter and Weiss Schnee.

Nora Valkyrie

Blake Belladonna.

And - ah. That's what this was really about.

"You wanted to know if this would be a problem," I said showing her the poster of the blonde.

Salem hummed.

"I have no qualms with killing my brother. What made you suspect that my daughter would be any different?"

Her glowing red eyes peered down at me. "One can never be too cautious. Blood ties are so tricky."

I stared down at the picture. There was definitely no denying her lineage. "Well, you have my word that she will be no different than any other."

The white skinned Empress grinned. "Good."

* * *

 _ **Well there's that. Sorry for the wait, guys. For some reason me and my partner have decided that writing three RWBY stories at once will be a good idea.**_

 _ **Anyway, leave a review and tell us what you think. Please.**_

 _ **We out! Peace!**_


	7. Chapter 6

Penny's POV

The storm clouds on the horizon were making me anxious. The yo-yo in my hand moved up and down with practiced precision even as I started to hum that lullaby Yang always used when Ruby had bad nights. It was a rather soothing piece of music, I could easily see why Ruby liked it so much. It helped make this tedious job a little more bearable at least.

Nora and I had been assigned to intercept some soldiers carrying cargo through the town. So the plan had been for Nora to wait a couple blocks down from me and lure those guards into my trap before we made off with all their goods. My strings were already set between the alley walls, all I had to do was wait for Nora.

Ruby had promised ice cream upon our return. I wondered what kind would be waiting for us.

My musings were cut short when a scream pierced through the air. The sound chilled me to the bone, halted any thought that may have tried to enter my mind.

I knew that voice.

There was no way.

I looked up and over toward the direction of the street, and could just make out two people. One was a lanky looking boy, with spiky, grey hair and ammunition strapped to his boots. Mercury. At his feet lay a pile of red cloth, and Crescent Rose.

"Ruby!"

I reacted on impulse. It was so stupid. I should have known better. I lunged forward and was immediately jerked to a stop by my own trap. The wires cut into me, barely missing my neck but digging into my abdomen, arms, and legs. I recalled the wires, but the damage was done. I stumbled as I tried to make my way to Ruby, to save her, to get her out of there.

The blood was oozing out of my wounds, I could feel it making my hands slick and dripping down my legs carelessly. It hurt. It hurt so bad. I made it a few more steps, almost out onto the sidewalk when I collapsed, reaching toward Ruby who still lay still at Mercury's feet.

What was she even doing here? Had we took too long? Where was Nora?

I grit my teeth, pushing myself up onto my knees only for the shaky limbs to falter underneath my weight. Booted feet walked up to me and the next thing I knew he had his hand fisted in my hair and was yanking it up. The grin on his face was arrogant and sly.

"Well," he started, drawing out the word. "This became easier than we were actually expecting." He looked back over his shoulder, letting me drop again. "Let's hurry this up, already. Cinder won't be happy if we keep her waiting."

I saw the red that had been on the floor move, and Ruby grabbed her scythe. I felt a bit of hope. She was okay. She was going to help-

The hand that had been reaching toward her suddenly disappeared. I couldn't process... The pain came a moment later as I realized blood was oozing from the now severed limb.

Crescent Rose was dripping with that blood.

Everything hurt, and I could feel my consciousness fading the harder my brain tried to rationalize.

I didn't understand.

The curved blade gleamed.

Why would she...?

Why...

* * *

Ruby's POV

I sighed as I watched the rain come down hard outside the window. Penny and Nora sure were taking a long time. All things considered, it was a pretty simple mission, and they should have been back by now. I bit at my thumb nail before huffing before looking over my shoulder at the rest of our motley crew.

Yang and Blake sat on the couch, side by side, both just sitting there silently reading their own respective book. Though I'd caught Yang sneaking a glance or two every so often at the other woman. I shook my head with a grin. Ren sat off to the side, getting in some meditating before Nora showed back up. Pyrrha was showing Jaune some stances, having had to take their training in doors because of the rain. Pyrrha and Jaune were both sneaking glances at each other.

It was such a normal day.

A little bit later, Jaune was let go from training and challenged me to a game of Combat Warriors. I was happy to oblige, and everyone came over to watch us play. Most cheered on the underdog in an effort to destroy my winning streak. Not likely. Qrow was the only one who'd ever actually beat me.

Speaking of Qrow, he walked into the room not long after our game had started. His face was serious, and Yang was the first to draw her attention away from the game completely as she caught sight of him, her brow furrowing. That was my cue that something was up.

"Winter wants to see all of you."

"Is Nora back?"

He nodded, if a bit reluctantly, and turned to lead us from the living room. That ball of unease that had been sitting in my stomach for the past couple hours tightened as we followed and entered Winter's office. Weiss was already there, and she refused to meet my gaze as we entered, choosing to stand off to the side behind her sister's desk. Nora stood in front of it, dripping from the rain, shaking, hands clenched to her chest.

There was no sign of Penny.

The eldest Schnee sat behind her desk, looking just as serious as Qrow as she ran a hand through her hair and sighed heavily. Then blue eyes met each of ours.

"Penny is dead."

The words sucked the air right out of my lungs and I would have staggered back if Yang hadn't been standing behind me. "What?"

"Nora and Penny split up," Winter began, because Nora seemed to be refusing to repeat what she'd already told the Schnee sisters and my uncle. "When the wait for the soldiers seemed to be taking far too long Nora decided to head back and check up on Penny. What she found waiting for her was a pool of blood and-" It was the first time Winter seemed even remotely rattled, and I watched Weiss flinch in anticipation. "After some more looking she stumbled across Penny's head on a spike."

The words were clear, concise, and as cold as death.

"What...what do you...No." I kept hitting a roadblock everytime I tried to put the sentence together. There was no way. There was just... No way. "She's not... Penny's not..."

"Ruby..."

I shrugged off Yang's hand, my hands turning to fists at my side before using them to wipe the tears from my eyes, settling my gaze on the orange haired girl. "Who - Who did it?"

"Ruby."

Nora was still refusing to look at me, going so far as to shake her head and close her eyes. I marched forward and grabbed her by the collar. "Who killed her?"

"Ruby! That's enough!"

I stopped, looking over my shoulder at my sister and then back to Nora, who I noticed for the first time had tears spilling down her cheeks and clutched in her hand was Penny's yo-yo, caked in a little bit of blood. Ren was now by her side, watching me carefully but with concern. I let Nora go. She wasn't my enemy here. But Penny... she was...

Wrapping my head around my new reality, I dropped to my knees, crying, sobbing. I felt a familiar warmth kneel next to me and threw myself into my sister's arms, clutching onto her jacket.

She'd been alone. She'd died alone. And what was worse - "We - we can't even bury her..." I managed to choke out.

Yang's hold tightened around me, giving off nothing but comfort even as the world seemed to fall apart for a bit.

* * *

Blake's POV

Headquarters was silent. Normal circumstances would have allowed me to revel in this fact, but today was different. The silence was not because some of the rowdier members were away on a mission or because people were sleeping. No. The silence was thick of the sense of mourning. The rain still poured outside and that seemed pretty appropriate. The other members were hurting. It was... odd. Seeing people openly mourn for comrades. The White Fang had been adamant about seeing the loss of another person as a mere price to pay, nothing more than an inevitability.

I hadn't really interacted with Penny much during my time here, but it was no secret that she and Night Raid's youngest member were close. They'd had this sort of understanding with each other, both being a little awkward around others. Observing them had been like witnessing two kindred souls having found each other.

But Ruby wasn't the only one that was hurting, the evidence walking beside me as I walked her back to her and Ruby's room.

Silence raged between us until Yang released a heavy sigh, only emphasizing her slouched posture. This was the most tired I'd ever seen her. The smile was long wiped clean and it was almost as if every worry that she'd ever had was clear as day on her face. She looked older than she was, almost resigned.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay." She wasn't. No one in Night Raid was at the moment.

She breathed out a laugh. "Everyone's... a little shaken."

They'd all accepted that Penny was dead, that tomorrow they'd have to shut down any emotion regarding it and move forward. Even as distraught as Ruby was, as heartbroken, I knew she'd do the same. It seemed the rest of tonight was for grieving.

"And you?"

She shook her head. "Ruby's taking it hard." It was that response that made me think she hadn't actually heard me. "Her and Penny were so close, you know. She's also a walking, bleeding heart."

I raised a brow, because even I knew Ruby wasn't the only bleeding heart on this team. "Yang-"

"But, we're assassins," she pushed forward. "We know the dangers of-" She paused and looked down as I wrapped my hand around hers, coming to a halt outside her door. Lavender eyes stared at our joined hands before she slowly looked up at me.

"You're not answering my question," I told her, and for the first time I watched something flash across her face, actually got to take note of it. I knew what it was. With the conversation I'd overheard between her and Qrow playing in the back of my head I'd known exactly what that look was.

Hesitantly, her thumb rubbed across the back of my hand, as if I was the one that was actually in need of comfort. She shut her eyes and shook her head again. She didn't say anything for a moment, the furrow that appeared on her forehead deepening as she studied me, almost as if not comprehending what I was asking.

"It's late," she said, sidestepping the question all together.

I sighed, and felt her squeeze my hand in comfort, in reassurance.

"Good night, Blake."

It was my cue to leave. So I did.

"Good night, Yang."

Ruby was hurting, and Yang would be there for her. I had to wonder as I walked to my room, who was there for Yang?

* * *

Yang's POV

I watched Blake leave, watched her disappear down the hall toward her own room before turning toward my door with a sigh. How was I doing? Did that matter? Blake seemed to think it was important. Penny had been a good kid, had been part of this crazy family. She hadn't deserved...

Ruby. The news might as well have destroyed her. I was flattered by Blake's concern, but Ruby had to come first. Mom and Dad had told me to keep her safe. A pang hit my chest as I braced myself and entered our room, hearing Ruby's sniffles and watching as Weiss did what she could to comfort only to be at a bit of a loss. The look she gave me said it all. She didn't know what to do, how to make it all better. Neither did I really, but I had to try. I couldn't bear to watch my little sister hurting.

Weiss excused herself, discreetly wiping at her own tears, and I grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and slid in next to Ruby. My arms wrapped around her and her immediate response was to turn toward me and bury her face in my shoulder. I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"They c-can't get away with this," she stuttered, her voice soft.

"Shh," I soothed, kissing her temple. "Not tonight."

 _Don't you worry about the dark_  
 _I will light up the night with the love in my heart_  
 _I will burn like the sun_  
 _I will keep you safe and warm_

 _Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day_  
 _I will be there to take all your fears away_  
 _With a touch of my hand_  
 _I will turn your life to gold_

It was something Mom had sang to us when we were kids. It was something I'd sang to her as we grew up. It was something to give her comfort and put her to sleep when the world felt its darkest. It was something I had to believe with all my heart, a future Ruby could have one day, that we all could. Someday, when Salem was no more than a bad memory.

It was the final notes of the song that let us both drift off, just the two of us, like all those years ago.

* * *

Raven's POV

Night Raid had been all but silent since we'd made an example of one of their members a couple weeks ago. Their sightings had been scarce, but it was only a matter of time before the cowards crawled out of the sewers like the rats they were, and how else to speed up their return than to let some juicy information slip?

Information like the biggest shipment of Dust and ammunition making its way outside of Vale. Information like that had traveled fast. I'd portaled in to meet with the caravan, Cinder and a bunch of White Fang already there and waiting. I paused momentarily before a small smirk slid into place behind my mask.

Apparently, we weren't alone out here.

My hand stayed on the hilt of my sword, waiting. Some of the White Fang shifted as they walked, and even Cinder eyed the treeline with suspicion, the her hand twitching for the twin swords on her back.

And then a glyph triggered everything.

The carriage toppled, the wheels breaking off the cart. I waited, and narrowly avoided a javelin that soared passed myself and Cinder. The scene erupted into chaos from there, and I counted four Night Raid members that sprang almost from the shadows. The person who was the javelin's apparent owner had singled out Cinder to be her opponent.

I spotted the eldest Schnee amongst all the fighting and made to step toward her when a flash of gold intervened. Gauntlet covered fists made to land a hit on me only to hit air as I ducked and dodged, using my sword to block one particularly nasty swipe, causing sparks. Those gauntlets. Tai's gauntlets. I'd wondered where they'd gone.

I caught the girl off guard with a knee to the gut before following that up with a kick that sent her flying backwards, hitting the ground hard. Hmph. No resilience, it seemed. I managed to catch sight of another Faunus lodging her weapon into a White Fang members chest as I turned back and approached my original target, Adam Taurus' little pet.

"So, you make a habit of recruiting people's sloppy seconds."

"Omen," the leader of Night Raid ground out. "I was wondering if I'd get the chance to kill you."

I scoffed, pulling out my red coated blade. Her sabor clashed against mine, her strikes coming at me fast and with precision. She could dodge with grace, using glyphs if it got too close for comfort. I saw my opening, lashing out with the hilt of my sword, managing to clip her in the temple. She staggered, putting her sword up again just in time to block another flurry of blows.

Then I felt it. A second too late, I felt the air around us shift and I turned just in time for a metal fist to crash into my mask. The sound of it cracking filtered through my ears as it fell to the ground.

I looked up, taking in the blonde as she stood between me and her leader. The air around her rippled from the heat I'd felt earlier. Once lavender eyes were now blood red. They were my eyes, staring back at me hard, only to widen the longer they stared at me.

Huh. Interesting.

The white haired woman was suddenly by her side, pulling on her arm and ordering a retreat. Cinder made a move to go after them but I held out my hand, stopping her in her tracks, slowly working my jaw to test if there would be any bruising from the punch I'd been able to feel even through my mask.

I'd been taken by surprise, by my own daughter no less.

I'd have to make sure it didn't happen again.

* * *

 _ **Ok, so first off I want to just apologize for the long wait between updates on this particular story. My co-author and myself decided to only focus on one story at a time, and we chose to work on our Beauty and the Beast Bees story over on her page (Speedy08) first since it would take the least amount of time and had less chapters. That took longer than we'd originally planned because we both had school and work and then there were days that we just couldn't muster up the motivation. I know that last one isn't much of an excuse but it's the truth.**_

 _ **Anyway, our full focus has now shifted back to this story. There's still the issue of work and life outside that we have to deal with so I won't make any promises about quick updates but we'll try our best. Thank you for being patient with us. It means a lot. I'm also sorry the chapter we returned with was such a downer.**_

 _ **Also, the version of Gold used here is the slow version that was on the V5 soundtrack. Just to clarify, the outfits everyone uses for missions are the V4-5 ones. Except for obviously Pyrrha and Winter who only have the one. We also tweaked Raven's semblance so that she can just portal anywhere, as we had this whole thing going before we learned the specifics.**_

 _ **We out! Peace!**_


	8. Chapter 7

Yang's POV

I could feel my heartbeat practically vibrating in my ears as my adrenalin began to fade, as I tried to process. The Omen... She... I shook my head. A trick of the light, I wanted to say, the heat of the moment making me see things. It had to be. There was no way she looked like... A look at the Omen's real face was almost unheard of, not many lived if they did see it. She'd happened to make the mistake of underestimating me, unaware of my aura and semblance. Not an uncommon mistake. A mistake that had led to the reveal of her face and...

I shook my head, jaw clenching as I sped ahead, Winter, Blake, and Pyrrha on my tail. Qrow. She'd had Qrow's insignia on the sheath of her blade. I needed to find Qrow. This time, he was going to give me a straight answer. No more dodging, no more vague replies, no more 'I don't knows.'

I threw open the doors to our home, looking inside and ignoring the puzzled look on Nora's face before heading out back toward the training grounds. I heard his laugh and found him and Ruby together, cleaning their weapons.

"Who is she?" I marched toward our uncle, who straightened to his full height when he turned and saw me.

"Hey, Firecracker-"

"Cut the crap, Qrow," I said. "Who is the Omen? Why does she have your crest? Why does she...why does she look like..."

My uncle stared me, looking to be debating whether or not to answer.

"Dammit, Qrow!" I could feel the heat starting to build around me, could feel my anger and desperation starting to get the better of me. "You know! You've known this whole time where and who the Omen was and I'm sick and tired of being in the dark! Tell me the truth! She killed our parents! I deserve to know!"

I saw Ruby flinch at the mention of our parents and I felt a pang of guilt. I couldn't falter now, though.

Qrow's dark crimson eyes stared evenly down at me, a huge sigh building in his chest. "She's your biological mother."

I'd prepared for this response. I'd prepared myself, and yet I still take a shaky step back. The air leaves my lungs and I can't seem to swallow. It's finally out in the open. The Omen, the one that killed my - Ruby's parents... That murderer... She's my...

"Why?"

He sighed, finally releasing it. "I swore to your parents that I wouldn't tell you. They wanted to protect you. So did I. Raven may be my sister, but she's dangerous."

"Raven," I repeated. "She has a name." It tastes awful in my mouth, sour and spoiled.

"Yang?" Ruby asked, bringing my attention to her.

"I'm sorry, Ruby," I finally managed. "I'm so sorry."

I turned toward the entrance to see Blake and Winter standing there. Winter wouldn't meet my gaze as I walked up and I had a sudden thought. "Did you know?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

She didn't say anything at first, but her eyes betrayed her. "I didn't always know."

"Don't bullshit me, Schnee," I snapped in response. "Did you know?"

Silence.

"Yes."

It felt like the entire world had flipped on its head in a matter of moments. I sucked in a sharp breath, fighting the urge to hit something as I marched passed the taller woman and back into the hideout. I heard Ruby call after me followed by her footsteps. I didn't stop. I kept pressing forward.

Raven. The Omen. My...mother. Whoever she was, she was going to pay. I'd make sure of it.

* * *

Blake's POV

The tension in the air was thick even as Yang left, Ruby hot on her heels. It survived even as Winter told Qrow to meet her in her office. It was bizarre to think about. The Omen of Death, Yang's biological mother, they were one and the same. I let Ruby go after her, this was a family matter. Still, my stomach twisted with a bit of worry. I had discovered Yang to be many things in the many months we had known each other. She was strong, kind, compassionate, fierce, brave, loyal. She was also ruled by emotion, the emotions that no one else was allowed to see.

This was why it wasn't all that surprising when, late that night, I heard footsteps in the living room. I'd been waiting for it actually. I entered, finding Yang grabbing a couple of items and shoving them into a backpack, her gauntlets hibernating on her wrists, ready to be activated at a moments notice. I took a step, making my presence known as the floor gave a soft creak underneath me.

"I'm going after her." She didn't sound surprised that I'd caught her, just determined, steely.

I sighed. "Yang, she's the Omen of Death."

"So what?" she answered in response, starting toward the door. "We're assassins. We've killed plenty of soldiers-"

I stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She hadn't been making any sense, wasn't thinking this through. "Raven's not just another soldier or nobleman. I'm not even entirely sure she's human," I tried to reason. "All you're going to accomplish if you go at her is getting yourself killed." I shook my head. "Listen, you're not thinking clearly right now."

"I've been searching for this woman for years. This... this monster, she took away our parents! She left their bodies so shredded that I couldn't even recognize them, and now that she's within reach you want me to just ignore her?" There was a hint of pleading to her tone, desperation and frustration.

When I'd remained silent, when it became clear that I'd had no answer for that, she scoffed and pushed past me. My jaw and hands clenched. "What will I tell Ruby?" I asked, causing her footsteps to stop. "What will I tell your little sister when you end up on the end of Raven's sword because you were just too stubborn? What about her?"

"Don't you dare use Ruby as your argument," Yang replied, and I was suddenly aware of how much hotter the room seemed to be. I'd felt this before, the night we had recruited Velvet and her eyes changed color... Her aura was flaring, reacting to heavy emotions.

"What about me?" I finally whispered, looking back to see Yang turning towards me as well, a flicker of something in her eyes.

"Blake..."

"It's no secret that I have nightmares. Sometimes they get so bad that I can't stop shaking. My guilty conscience perhaps. But on the nights that you find me, all those nagging voices go silent. I find it hard to fall asleep sometimes if you're not nearby. As selfish as this sounds, I need you to not do this." It was selfish. So selfish.

She didn't say anything so I pressed on. I had her attention, and I wasn't about to let her go out there and get herself killed. I couldn't watch her die. She was my...

"You're my partner, Yang," I continued quietly. "Trust me, I know how important this is to you. I understand how much you want this, but if any of us go after her, especially with how much emotional turmoil you're in right now, we won't stand a chance. Not now."

I watched as tears of frustration welled up in her eyes before her body sagged. "Ok," she finally relented.

I sighed and went over to her, taking her backpack in one arm, before reaching out and clasping her hand in mine, pulling her towards my room, where I got her to lay down and relax. The revelation and all those emotions it had unearthed would still be there in the morning, I knew as I closed my eyes, letting the comfortable warmth Yang always seemed to emit wash over me like a blanket. It was nice.

I woke up sometime later, opening my eyes and noticing it was still dark out. Early morning still. I turned my attention onto my partner, who slept peacefully, breathing evenly in and out. My hand reached forward, only to stop before it could move one of those messy, untamable curls out of her face.

I bit my lip. It would be so easy, I thought, to fall for her, to let this feeling that had been building in my chest take solid form. Adam flashed in my mind and my hand immediately recoiled.

I couldn't go through that again. I couldn't fall for her.

Yang took in a deep breath suddenly, only to let it out slowly, nuzzling deeper into her pillow, curling in on herself.

I sighed. In all honesty, it may have already been far too late to stop it.

* * *

Weiss' POV

I groaned as I got out of bed, feeling stiff from yesterday's training session. I gave Winter's empty bed an irritated look, even if she'd already gotten around long before I woke up. I'd be surprised if she got any sleep lately. Yang still wasn't talking to her, and Winter wasn't talking to Qrow. It was all just one huge mess, so my sister's solution was to let Yang be and bury herself in her work.

Wasn't hard considering Oz had been getting more aggressive toward the Empress's forces lately, though it meant the rebellion was also losing more people. Night Raid was still trying to recover from our own loss.

My partner had taken Penny's death hard. Adding to her stress was Yang's latest revelation. She was the Omen of Death's daughter. The blonde hadn't taken the news well, and seemed to walk on eggshells, afraid to set any of us off. We'd all talked to her, telling her nothing had changed but I'd known her long enough to realize it would be a while before we changed her mind.

After I got ready I went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee, finding it occupied. Yang managed a smile upon my entrance as she prepared a mug of tea and sat it down in front of her partner seated at the bar. The ravenette nodded her thanks, smiling one of those bizarre little smiles at the blonde, which made Yang light up a little. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, those two were about as subtle as Ren and Nora. and I rolled my eyes. As we had with Pyrrha and Jaune, Night Raid had already made a bet on them.

I made two coffees and headed out to the equipment room, finding Ruby absently working on Crescent Rose."I thought I'd find you here," I commented. "So I brought coffee."

She cringed dramatically in response. "No, please."

I rolled my eyes. She could be such a child. "Don't worry. I put in blasphemous amounts of cream and sugar just for you."

It was like the words were magic, as a huge, grateful smile spread across her face as she reached for her mug. "Aw yeah, Nice Weiss strikes again."

I pulled the cup back, raising a brow at the dark haired girl. "I will pour this on you and it will burn," I warned.

She grinned sheepishly and took the cup, almost immediately chugging it down in large gulps. It made me flinch, just knowing how hot the beverage was. But Ruby showed no signs of pain. "I see Yang is out her room," I commented after a moment.

Ruby sighed and nodded solemnly. "Yeah, she and Blake have been spending a lot of time together." She shot me a look. "I guess it's easier for her to talk to her about this stuff." One of her fingers traced the rim of the mug. "I'm just happy she's talking about it."

I hummed in response. "How are you doing?"

"I don't blame Yang for what happened."

"That's not what I'm asking." Both sisters had a habit of doing this, of avoiding questions.

She lowered her gaze and shrugged. "I miss Penny."

It had been a few weeks since it happened, since Nora was the only one to come back from a mission. We'd all mourned Penny, but none more so than Ruby. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know," I answered. "Sadly, that's a risk we all take doing what we do. Not all of us will walk out of this alive."

Her hands turned to fists. "Maybe. But I will find the person that killed her, and I will make sure they pay."

Ruby's tone had taken on a darker, more serious edge. I had no doubt she'd keep that promise, and I almost felt bad for the one on the receiving end of it. "Who would have known that someone so small could make a threat like that."

"Weiss!"

And just like that, the tension in the room seemed to fade away, pushed back to deal with another day.

* * *

Qrow's POV

I took one last gulp from my flask as I approached an old rundown bar at the edge of Vale. The place the usual hangout for scum and thieves, and those who couldn't afford the good stuff at places like Junior's. It was the perfect place for an incognito get together. Well, as incognito as it could get when Raven was involved. Even wearing a hood, my sister had this aura about her that signaled death to anyone brave enough to get close.

Our meetings throughout the years had been quick, to the point, and rare. Usually it was her that found me, never explaining how or why she did so, but this time I'd been the one to initiate the meet up.

I went straight for the bar and ordered a drink, to which the waitress complied with a smile. I went to pay but she told me someone had already done so. I hummed, thanking her as I walked up the stairs where the lighting was dim, finding Raven already there, leaning back in her chair and drinking.

"Hello, brother," she greeted, without even having to look up at me. Raven had always been one to be aware of her surroundings, had always been paranoid. But hey, couldn't argue that traits like that had kept her alive.

I nodded in response. "Raven."

"I have to say I'm surprised. Last time we met you were pretty bent on severing ties." Familiar crimson eyes gleamed in the dim light, dangerous, calm.

"That hasn't changed," I responded, twilling the alcohol around in its glass. "Yang knows who you are, knows your the one that killed Summer and Tai."

She actually grinned, one hand coming up to rub at her cheek where I could just barely make out some bruising. "I have to admit, I'm impressed," she said. "It's not very often that I get taken by surprise like that." She leaned forward, forearms resting on the rickety table. "It's a shame all that potential is being wasted on the losing side."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but she's more set on killing you than she is switching sides." I shook my head. As if Firecracker would ever consider turning on her sister, her family. Her and Raven may have been blood, may have looked similar even, but they couldn't have been more different.

"Well she can certainly try," Raven replied evenly. "I'm already going to hell. Might as well enjoy the ride there, don't you think?"

"You can't keep doing what you're doing."

"Why not? Isn't this easier?" she questioned. "There are no amends to be made. I'm not weak like Tai or Summer or even you. I'm not a hero that fights someone they can't win against." She leaned forward more, her eyes taking on a more serious shine. "I'll never be on the losing side."

I scoffed and shook my head, throwing the drink back as I stood. "If you say so."

* * *

Yang's POV

"Did you know about Raven?"

It had been on my mind for a few days now, if Blake had ever met the woman seeing as the White Fang and the Elite crossed paths often enough. The Omen tended to roam and travel but she had to return to Vale occasionally.

Golden eyes stopped skimming over the pages of her book before looking over in my direction.

"Had you ever met her...before?"

"I'd seen here once," she replied, putting the book down on the coffee table. "Certainly heard plenty of stories. She is one of the most feared members of the Elite, but no. I didn't know that she was... That she had any connection to you."

I hadn't really expected a different answer. Although, I couldn't tell you what I had expected to gain from that question. It didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Even so, I felt my fists clench against my legs as I thought more about her. "I suppose it doesn't matter," I said, running a hand through my hair. "I remember my mom. Raven killed her, killed Dad." I sighed. "Whatever I'm feeling now is probably pretty stupid."

"It's okay to feel hurt."

I chuckled dryly. "I honestly don't know what I'm feeling."

"I'm sure Ruby would like it if you talked to her about it." She paused. "I'm sure Winter would too."

A long, heavy sigh escaped my mouth. Ruby was being supportive, everyone was. My little sister was a simple soul, that was for sure. As for Winter, that was more my own doing. I wasn't even mad at her anymore for keeping it a secret from me. I knew it hadn't been malicious, hadn't been some plot to hurt me. In that moment though, when the news had first hit me, I'd lashed out like a child, had felt so betrayed by both her and Qrow. Winter was family too, and I missed her.

"Is this your subtle way of saying I should go talk to Winter?"

A wry little smirk found its way onto her face. "If it's too subtle I can be a little more blunt."

I shook my head with a small laugh, standing from the couch and stretching. "Thanks, Blakey."

She rolled her eyes fondly at the nickname before I made my way out of the living room and down the hall to the office where Winter had holed herself up filling out reports that she'd be sending with Qrow to take to Oz. The door was already open and I knocked on the wood before entering. "Hey, can we talk?"

* * *

Blake's POV

Yang had been very - how to put it - determined lately. She spent a lot of time training, whether it be with me or with the other members of our team. The others accepted this as a fun challenge, not realizing that Yang had other motives. She was pushing herself to be faster, stronger, more deadly - preparing for when she'd have to face the Omen of Death once again. It was interesting to remember that I'd not thought much of her when we'd met, but now I knew better. She could be just as deadly as me, if not worse.

I sidestepped her kick, moving around to land a punch to her side, ducking and moving out of reach once she tried to return the favor. She was strong, determined, but I had speed and agility on my side. She backed off a little too, trying to regain her breath, before launching forward in last ditch effort to maybe do some damage. I waited, and just before she landed the punch her hand went right through a clone, and I kicked her feet out from under her and moved to straddle her before she could recover from the fall. The knife I kept at my side was out and at her throat before she could process I'd moved.

She was breathing heavily, chest heaving and skin covered in sweat. She grinned up at me through her exhaustion, chuckling. "Still not there yet."

She let her head rest against the mat, eyes never leaving mine. She patted my knee and I stood, letting her sit up. "We've been at this for a while," I tried. "Might be time to take a break."

She seemed reluctant to stop, brow furrowing as she wiped her forehead with her tank. I caught the glance she sent toward Ember Celica, the gauntlets resting shined and cleaned on the workbench. Her father's gauntlets. Now hers all because of one fateful night.

"What's your experience with knives," I began, effectively getting her attention.

"I know the basics," Yang replied with sudden interest. "But my fists making contact with the other person's skull is still my favorite method." It was one of her playful grins that appeared.

I shake my head but can't hide my own grin as I help her stand, going over to my locker and pulling out a couple more knives for us to practice with. The blades gleam, the black hilt engraved with my emblem. I don't know why it gives me such pause, the idea of teaching Yang how to handle these.

Adam flashes in my mind, back when he was a little lower on the White Fang totem pole, back before it became clear to me that our relationship was abborhent. He'd taught me how to handle these, back when his smile could dissuade any warning bells that went off in my head. What had started simple had twisted into being just like every other White Fang training, brutal and grueling and cruel. What if...

"Blake?"

I looked back over my shoulder, blinking myself back into the present. "Hmmm?"

She studied me, a trace of concern on her face before it slowly was replaced with a nonintrusive smile. She wasn't going to ask, even if she knew I'd drifted off there for a moment. "I asked if you were going to teach me some moves?"

I slowly nodding my head. "Of course." I walked over to her, helping set her form before handing her one of the blades and going behind her to guide her arm. "Take deep breaths, slow your breathing, that's it. Now concentrate on the target, pull your arm back, like that, good." I could feel every breath she took, slow and steady, could hear each one.

She followed my lead and when she threw her knife it landed on the outer ring of the middle marker. I hummed in satisfaction. Not bad for her first time. I looked up at her only to find her staring down at me, her lavender pools studying me with interest. I knew that look, had grown quite accustomed to it, to that smile. I cleared my throat and stepped away.

"Go ahead and give it a few more throws. I'll get us something to drink," I said as I excused myself. "When I get back, we'll try close quarters."

Not good. Not good at all.

* * *

 _ **Ah, so this is what it feels like to only have a month gap between updates. I'd almost forgotten the feeling. Like I said before, we're trying to keep this story moving. Isn't always easy, but we do what we can.**_

 _ **And what's this I see? Feelings? Bees? Oh my! All joking aside though, I'm really happy we're getting to the good stuff now, with Raven being on the board and other things on the horizon.**_

 _ **Leave a review and let us know what you think.**_

 _ **We out! Peace!**_


	9. Chapter 8

Roman's POV

The frustration I felt was almost overwhelming as I stormed back into the warehouse, taking stock of the few Dust crates I'd been able to scramble away with before Night Raid had interrupted. Those good for nothing pests! Those wannabe rebels! So annoying. Even more annoying now that I had been persuaded into business with some of the Empress' underlings. When they'd shown up at the spot I'd been tempted to have my...secret weapon reveal themself, but had thought better of it.

I was saving them for the next time Little Red showed up. She was a special kind of thorn in my side, after all.

I huffed as I lit my cigar. Damn brat.

"How very disappointing, Roman."

I nearly jumped, turning to face another particular headache of mine. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," I answered back as the raven haired woman strutted in with her two little followers at her heels.

The smirk Cinder wore was irritating. "I have to say that I was expecting more."

I blew out smoke, raising a brow. "You're the one that suggested I work with those White Fang mutts," I defended with a shrug. "So if anyone is to blame for the less than stellar turn out it would be you."

"And you will continue to do so," she said. "The Empress has big plans, Roman. All we ask is that you lend us a bit of cooperation." Did everything she say have to sound so condescending?

I fought off the smile, crossing my arms over my chest as I pretended to think. "And, hypothetically, what are you going to do if I refuse?" It was a bluff, something to rile her up. She annoyed me, so I thought it only fair that I get to have some fun.

The she-devil laughed in response, as if my question was absurd. "I'm sure you've heard what happens to those that defy me."

I hummed, nodding in agreement but the smile stayed in place. "Actually, word is that you've been knocked down a couple pegs since a little birdie flew into town." Her eyes narrowed and I was elated. Yes, the Omen had caused quite the stir when everyone realized she was back in town. "How does it feel to no longer be the big bad wolf around these parts?"

She made a move to step toward me, eyes narrowed and jaw set when my secret weapon finally made herself known. Cinder paused as the thin blade Neo kept hidden in her parasol prodded into her neck, not breaking the skin but threatening to do so. She appeared out of nowhere, the only sound of her entrance being the rattling of glass as she seemingly popped out of thin air. I knew better, of course.

The green haired woman behind Cinder grabbed her sickles, ready to intervene while the smarmy boy smirked, looking ready for a fun show. I tsked. "You're losing your touch, dearie."

She growled, pushing the blade away before turning to leave. Neo and I let them. "Get the job done, Roman, or you will regret it."

"I'm trembling with fear." The sound of the door slamming behind them was so satisfying. I looked over at my partner in crime. "Well done, Neo."

* * *

Blake's POV

Things like this were often beyond the scope of my understanding. Adam had been the focal point for all these endeavors for so long that these feelings caused a surge of panic anytime they surfaced. Nights were Yang hung out in my room until I fell asleep were some of the worst. I found myself wanting more of these moments, wanting to capture them and save them. I found myself having to be reminded that I wasn't meant for things like that.

But things were different with Yang.

She wasn't Adam.

The pit that had been building in my stomach seemed to only grow as I waited for her in her room to get back from her mission. Her side of the room seemed almost abandoned since she tended to spend most nights with me, warding off nightmares. My partner seemed to enjoy it all, having the extra opportunity to flirt... because that's what it was, wasn't it? Flirting.

I couldn't keep ignoring it. I had to do something, tell her the truth.

She walked in, arms stretched above her head, a yawn halfway out of her mouth before she spotted me sitting on her bed. A smile made it part-way onto her face before her expression switched to concern. I must have looked as anxious as I felt.

"I had a baby." It was blurted out with no tact as I stood just as abruptly. My hands balled into fists at my side. "Or, I guess I would have had one," I corrected watching as Yang's face smoothed, and I could tell I had her full attention.

"Would have?"

"Adam. He... " Deep breath. "I got pregnant. Before I could tell him he beat me within an inch of my life, or at least, that's what I was told when I woke up in your infirmary with Ren working on my more superficial wounds." I felt my mouth twist into something humorless as one hand rubbed my abdomen, clutching at the fabric there. "I don't remember anything after the first few hits, not even how I actually got here." I had my theories but that was unimportant now. "The thing in my stomach never even had a chance, and then Ren told me I'd never be able to have kids after that." I shook my head. "I never wanted kids. Doing what I do, me being what I am, I never wanted to put them through all of this. But when he - when he did that, he took away the option all together. It was no longer my choice. It almost killed me."

She took a step towards me, resting a hand on my shoulder as I hugged myself. "I didn't know."

"I hadn't told anyone until now. I still haven't told you everything and...I don't think I can. You wouldn't look at me the same way."

"Blake..."

I lowered my gaze, my voice coming out in a whisper, my ears falling flat against my head. "You're going to hate me."

"I won't."

How could she say that with so much certainty? She couldn't know what I was going to say. She couldn't.

Yet, lavender eyes had never looked softer as they stared at me. "I can see you getting excited the more time we spend together, and the more you do that the more I feel like I can't breathe. Now, look me in the eye and tell me you don't hate me."

She didn't say anything at first, but then I flinched when she raised her arms only to have them wrap around me, softly, delicately. These strong arms that I had seen used to break through concrete, were holding me and I couldn't help but feel safe even as one hand gently caressed the back of my head. Her hold was lax enough that I could easily break free. There was nothing possessive or demanding about it.

"I don't hate you," she said gently, her breath brushing by one of my feline ears. "You're my partner. I could never hate you."

My jaw clenched, shaking my head fiercely. "No!" I yelled, pushing her away. "Don't you get it! Quit being so damn understanding and patient for one second! I need you to hate me! I want you to! How do you not get that this will all end in a fiery heap! How is it possible that you don't see that I may not even care for you like you do me! You could be just a rebound, someone who's supposed to pick me up off the floor but doesn't get to keep me."

Couldn't she see I wasn't worth it? Couldn't she see that I would ruin everything?

Pain flashed in lilac eyes, and I immediately regretted what I said, only to watch as a tiny little smile replaced the pain. "I can't hate you, Blake. Go on, yell at me if it'll make you feel better. It hurts, sure. Being referred to as a rebound." She huffed out a laugh. "Can't say that's happened before," the blonde admitted before taking a deep breath. "I'm not stupid. I know what you think you want me to say. I'm more than aware that you may not feel like I do, that this could just be a means of getting back on your feet for you. You don't think that possibility hasn't crossed my mind before?"

Slowly, one hand came up again and brushed against my cheek. Again, she was giving me the option to pull away if I wanted. "This isn't about what I want, Blake, or about what I need. If you really don't feel the same way I do, that's fine. I'm a big girl, I can handle that, as long as that's what makes you happy." Her thumb rubbed gently against the skin there, taking a couple tears with it. "I can do a lot of things. I can take a step back, let you sort out what you're feeling. I can be your partner. I can be even more than that. But hate you?"

Her brow furrowed. The very thought seemed to baffle her, like she couldn't imagine every feeling that way in regards to me. "No. I can't. So please, ask anything else of me but that. It's just not something I'm capable of."

Her eyes never left mine, and I swallowed the knot that formed in my throat as I had to look away. There had been nothing but devotion and conviction in those orbs. Yang meant every word. I couldn't doubt that. She was letting me decide how this went, if I wanted her as just a partner...or as maybe more. She'd even be willing to give me space to let me figure it all out.

Just as slowly as it had come her hand dropped and I missed the warmth almost immediately. I looked up and watched her give another smile before turning to leave her own room. My body acted on impulse and I grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

* * *

Yang's POV

There was a lot of commotion down below, more than we'd actually been expecting if I was being completely honest. White Fang goons walked around loading and unloading crates of Dust and other materials, all the while Roman supervised.

"Yellow Jacket to Ice Flower, come in Ice Flower."

I heard a sigh over the comm. "I never agreed to those codenames."

A laugh. "Oh, come on, Weiss, it's fun."

I grinned when Weiss grumbled at my sister's logic, clearly not convinced. "You're both insufferable. By the way, we're in position and there's even more White Fang on this side... Twenty or so."

I hummed, grin disappearing from my face as I turned to look at my partner. Her eyes were focused on something off to the side and I followed it, spotting two women I hadn't noticed at first. "Sienna Kahn is here," she said lowly into the comm.

Sienna Kahn. When it came to the White Fang she was as high ranking as it got... Even higher than Adam Taurus. What was she doing here? Then there was the auburn haired girl that was standing next to her, she had to be special considering neither she or Sienna were wearing masks.

Something didn't feel right. I shifted in my crouched position, hand flexing in and out of a fist. "Blake, what do you think?"

Golden eyes pried themselves away from our enemy to look at me. "You'll have to be careful with Sienna," she spoke both to me and the comm. "Her weapon is a long ranged chain with dust infused throwing knives. If you can get in close you'll have a better advantage, but even then do not take her lightly. She's in charge of the Fang for a reason. As for the other girl..." She paused, looking once more toward the people in question, brow furrowing. "Leave her to me."

"Understood."

"Roger!"

I stared at her until she finally brought her attention back to me. "There's a lot of Fang down there. You ready?"

Blake raised one brow, and then without a word jumped down onto the pier ground. I grinned, loving how feisty she tended to get as I followed after her. So fiesty.

We snuck around the crates and shipping containers in the back, finding where Ruby and Weiss were perched on the roof across the pier. I could get a better look at Sienna and her friend from here. The second member was obviously younger than the High Leader, maybe even younger than Blake. I looked over at Blake and she nodded at me, and then I gave the go ahead through the comm.

The first shot was fired almost instantly, aimed at Torchwick... only for him to shatter into glass?

We didn't have time to wonder about that with our presence now announced to everyone in attendance. Blake zoomed passed me, going straight for the younger girl, myself right on her heels in time to cover an attack from Sienna and engage her.

Blake had been right. Sienna was quick.

The chain that had been wrapped around her arm now found itself wrapped around my gauntlet covered one, and I watched as golden eyes widened in surprise as I pulled her toward me harshly and elbowed her in the face. A growl nearly tore itself from the tiger Faunus' throat as she reeled back, trying to put some distance back between us.

I put my fists up, taking a brief second to glance around. I spotted Weiss amongst the White Fang members while Ruby... wait. Where had she-

I didn't have time to keep looking as Sienna moves, her weapon launching toward me only for the end to break off. Oh, right. The throwing blades Blake had warned me about. I moved to the side just in time for the blade to graze my arm, sending a bit of an electric current through me. Not enough to actually hurt thanks to my aura.

I grinned, ready to move forward when a scream broke through the air above all the chaos and carnage. The sound made every cell in my blood freeze. I knew who it belonged to without a shadow of a doubt. I looked over across our improvised battlefield just in time to see Roman knock my sister away with his cane. Ruby landed roughly on the ground, one hand holding her left arm as she tried to get back on her knees, but once again, Roman and a woman I'd never seen before were there, and this time the shorter of the two kicked her away.

"Get away from her!"

My legs moved forward only to be halted when something wrapped around my neck from behind. I growled as my knees hit the concrete and I looked over my shoulder to see Sienna. My hands balled into fists and I could feel the air around me burning. Just as I'd been about to unleash my fury, ice appeared out of nowhere and Sienna was forced to backup, releasing me as I started running toward the duo standing over my baby sister.

The woman had a parasol in one hand and a thin blade in the other. It was tainted with red and poised for another strike when I came barreling through. Roman took a swing with his cane but I sidestepped, continuing toward the brown and pink haired woman. Then, all of sudden, Blake was between me and them, and I turned toward my sister, kneeling down and pressing my hand against the wound in her shoulder. She was battered and bruised, flinching and whining as I moved her.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Ruby. I'm so so sorry," I whispered.

"Yang, we have to move!" Weiss snapped, appearing at my side almost out of nowhere.

I sat Ruby up, keeping the pressure on her shoulder even though the blood just continued to seep through my fingers. It was bad. It was really bad.

"Yang, please, she'll be alright but we have to leave now," Blake said, kneeling down in front of me and I pried my eyes away from Ruby long enough to meet her gaze. "Come on, we've got to get her out of here."

It was hard to process everything. It was hard to focus. There was too much going on. We had to go, though. She was right. I looked down to Ruby before nodding and standing up, cradling my sister in my arms. She groaned and I whispered an apology as Weiss provided the distraction we needed. As soon as the fog appeared we made our way out, back to headquarters, back from a failure of a mission and with Ruby injured.

"Shh. I've got you, Sis," I soothed. "I've got you."

* * *

Ruby's POV

That woman had come out of nowhere. I'd been sniping up on the roof when she appeared, barely able to roll out of the way. My position compromised I'd sped away, trying to get to Weiss so I'd at least have someone covering my back. I'd sped right into Roman, who had been the main target to begin with. We weren't supposed to leave until he was taken care of.

I don't know what that woman did, her semblance was tricky, maybe teleportation? She was quick and agile even without it. I still needed to find Weiss. Never got the chance when Roman and his friend teamed up. It was one of those times, when they knocked Crescent Rose aside, that I wished I'd taken Yang's lessons to heart.

What happened next was just a collage of pain, the sharp piercing of my shoulder, the thwack of Roman hitting me with his cane. I was too disoriented when apparently Yang got to me out of there, vaguely aware of her telltale heat. I woke up in the infirmary back at HQ, Yang, Weiss, and Blake in the room with me.

The pure relief and concern in my sister's eyes had been nothing compared to that ever familiar cloud of guilt I'd seen swirling in there. Experience had taught me trying to make it go away would do no good. Yang had always been so protective of me, made it her mission to protect me. Didn't stop me from trying to reassure her anyway.

After reassuring Yang that I would be fine, and some signature Schnee pushiness, the blonde was convinced to call it a night and get some rest, her partner trailing behind her. I sighed. Perhaps I should talk to Blake, get her to get Yang to slow down. Yang seemed to listen to her, maybe-

"What's the point of having a semblance that gives you super speed when you can't even dodge an umbrella," my partner began, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat on the bed.

"Very pointy umbrella," I corrected.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

I managed a laugh before I reached out for her hand, giving it a squeeze. "I'm sorry I scared you."

She squeezed my hand back, and I could almost see the tension evaporate around her. "You almost died."

"I know." A pause. "That'll teach me not to rely so much on Crescent Rose," I tried, glancing over to my weapon that sat in the corner.

"Something tells me it won't," Weiss replied with a scoff. "Now scoot over. Winter is working in our room and won't turn off the light."

I laughed as she climbed into bed, knowing she just wanted to keep me company. I'd had my fair share of bumps and bruises while apart of Night Raid, but nothing had ever been as this. My partner could be a little rough around the edges but she cared so much. We were family after all.

The thought made me smile, snuggling closer to Weiss as we both managed to drift off to some much needed sleep.

* * *

Blake's POV

Yang had seemed to carry herself normally while we'd sat with Ruby and Weiss in the infirmary, if a bit more careful and gentle, smiling at Ruby in a mixture of relief and love. Meanwhile, I couldn't help but hear the desperate, angry sounds she'd made in her attempt to get to her sister at the pier.

I'd never seen Yang like that before. She'd charged forward, unconcerned and almost unaware of her surroundings as she barreled toward the duo that had hurt Ruby. Her hair glowed bright and the air around her had rippled with enough heat that I'd been surprised the ground hadn't melted where she stepped. It didn't get any better when she'd finally managed to get to her sister, nothing seemed to register for her even as her red eyes had found mine. Her level head had long stopped functioning, processing nothing but the girl she'd held like glass in her arms as we retreated.

I could still see and hear it all in my mind as Weiss finally shooed Yang and I from the room, telling Yang to get some rest while she made sure her partner did the same. That easy smile she'd held the majority of the time stayed in place as she kissed Ruby's temple and told her not to give Weiss too much grief before we left.

The door had shut with a soft click and that easy smile slowly slid from her face, brow furrowing as she stared at the door before gradually turning to head back to her room.

I followed beside her silently, keeping pace with her. With each step her shoulders seemed to droop, each breath seemed to come slower.

Once in her room, she practically collapsing onto her bed, having already discarded her bloody clothes earlier. The silence that followed was contemplative, filled with all her heavy emotions that I could feel rolling off her in waves as she faced the wall.

She knew I was here. I knew that, still I took great care as I laid down on the bed next to her, feeling more unsure as the seconds ticked by.

What could I do?

What would Yang do if the roles were reversed?

Our relationship was still tentative though. Would that really be okay right now?

Carefully, I rolled onto my side and wrapped an arm around the blonde, scooting close. Her body immediately tensed.

"It's just me, Yang."

It was an obvious statement, but the silence was killing me.

Her body didn't relax, but she didn't push me away either. After a moment, she rolled over to face me, amethyst eyes meeting my gaze with uncertainty. She looked... vaguely uncomfortable, out of her element.

It was almost heartbreaking how she didn't seem to know what to do when she wasn't the one doing the comforting.

One hand came up and started running through her blonde hair, and slowly she seemed to lean into me, face pressed against my neck even as her body remained in a state of tension.

"It was always a possibility, Ruby getting hurt," she said after another moment. "Guess I just hoped it would never happen."

I hummed, letting her talk. She sighed.

"I should have been paying attention."

"There wasn't anything you could do."

Her hand curled into a fist in her tank. "I saw she wasn't on the roof anymore, I should have known something was wrong."

"Yang..."

"It's my job. I'm her sister. She's my responsibility."

I could feel the air starting to simmer, could hear the frustration in her voice. She was beating herself up.

"Yang," I tried again. "As much as you want to protect her from everything... You can't," I began gently. "You said it yourself, this line of work is dangerous but everyone knows the risks, your sister included."

She shook her head. "It's my job," she insisted, trying to get me to understand. "If she died I'd..." The words caught in her throat, and I felt her shake with the effort to hold them in. I wasn't sure I'd have liked the end of that sentence anyway.

It was time for reassurance. "She's safe, Yang. You got her back here. You stopped her from getting hurt worse." The next words felt like bile on my tongue. "You did your job." The effect it had was incredible though. The heat that had started to build dissipated into almost nothing. "You've taken such good care of her. That's enough."

There was a brief pause. "It's not enough." I sighed. Yang lifted her head from my neck, studying my face. "Can I hold you?" She swallowed when I didn't immediately answer. Her eyes shut. "Please."

I relented, because I could tell she needed this. I repositioned myself and let her be the one to hold me, arms wrapped around my waist. Her body relaxed almost instantly, all that tension from before seeming to flee like it had never been there to begin with. We were back in her element.

We laid there for a bit, and I thought she'd fallen asleep when, "Thank you. For being here."

I managed a small smile. "You've always been there for me."

She chuckled, kissing the top of my head between my ears. "Night, Blake."

I hummed, letting the warmth surrounding me lull me to sleep.

* * *

Yang's POV

I'd ignored the chatter on the comms as I returned my focus on our target. It had been weeks since Ruby's injury and I still couldn't get the sound of her scream out of my head. Her physical therapy with Ren and Jaune's help had been beneficial in her recuperation, though her arm remained in a sling. Ren had also noted some bruising on her ribs but nothing of two much concern beyond that.

It all just served as one big reminder that I'd failed. Despite what Blake or Ruby or Weiss said, I'd failed.

Amongst all this, my relationship with Blake had formed tentatively. I was...happy about that. Blake was actually a comforting presence to have around when my mind started dragging me into dark places. She wouldn't even have to say anything... It was scary, the thought of relying on her for peace of mind. But... maybe that was also kind of nice, a relief.

Blake had continued to help with training, keeping up with me even when I knew I was pushing myself and her beyond our limits. We'd collapse in bed, tired, and I'd wait for her to drift to sleep before going back to the gym and practicing with the knives we'd been using only to sneak back into the bed just before sun rise.

They'd told me to slow down, that it wasn't a good idea to push myself so hard. They didn't understand. I couldn't fail again. So in battle I took the hits, letting them charge my semblance, so they wouldn't have to. I paved the way for them to get the job done. I was the punching bag because I could take it, I was built for it.

Like now, as we got the clear to go in, I used myself as a shield to block the hit aimed at my partner's back. "Go! I got this!" I told her, sending the soldier flying as more started filing in.

"Yang, there's too many of them!" she answered as she used Gambol Shroud to slice into a soldier's side. "Let me help you."

"No, I'll be fine. Just go."

She ignored my request. I shook my head. She could be so stubborn sometimes. There was a loud explosion and I looked around in a panic, finding some relief when I spotted Pyrrha, Winter, Nora, and Ren in the distance. My relief, however, was short lived when something slammed into me and I turned just in time to stop my partner from hitting the ground. I felt my blood boil at the thought of her being hurt and it only got worse when I saw who had tossed her into me.

Raven. The Omen of Death. My lucky day.

"Go help the others," I said as I stood in front of Blake. "Leave Raven to me."

I didn't wait for a reply as I jumped forward, aiming a kick to her side that she easily blocked before swinging her blade at me. I ducked, backing away a bit as I raised my arms in front of me. I had to focus. That was the only way I was going to kill her. She stepped off, coming at me with incredible speed that I just managed to jump over. I threw out a punch only to miss and be rewarded with the butt of her sword slamming into my temple. I cursed under my breath. Watching as my aura flickered, clearly at the end of its rope.

The Omen tskd. "I thought I'd seen some potential in you last time we met. Where'd it all go?"

I clenched my teeth. She was toying with me.

"Don't tell me my brother was that bad of a teacher. Not that Tai would have done any better."

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that!"

The air around me was ablaze as I rallied everything my semblance had absorbed, feeling it fuel my body. I launched forward, but despite the boost, Raven was too fast. She was on the defensive but I was at my limit, my body finally starting to suffer from fatigue. No. No! I couldn't stop now!

"Do you even regret killing them! They were your friends, your family!" I answered as my fist sailed past her head. "They trusted you."

I didn't expect an answer, but she gave one anyway. "I don't expect you to understand the choices I made," she answered, blocking. "I loved your parents. I think of them often, but they died because they were weak."

I yelled and punched forward but she caught my gauntlet covered fist in her gloved hand, adding pressure and pushing me down until I was on my knees. I panted harshly, completely out of breath, feeling the last of my aura finally give. All the exertion I'd put my body through the last couple weeks finally took its toll, and I almost collapsed right there but I stayed up, swaying on my knees.

"The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules." Her voice had been even, nothing smug or harsh. It just was. As the rest of the world faded around the edges, this monster's voice was just there. It should have pissed me off but the fire, the heat, was nowhere right now. Not even a flicker.

There was a sharp pain in my skull. Then nothing at all.

* * *

 _ **AHHHHHHH! TEN THOUSAND YEARS WILL GIVE YOU SUCH A CRICK IN THE NECK!**_

 _ **Hey, guys. Sorry about the wait, though I suppose we should all be used to it. Busy life, vacations, job hunting, all the usual real world stuff. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story regardless. And who's happy that RWBY is back? V6 is sooooo good so far!**_

 _ **We out! Peace!**_


	10. Chapter 9

Yang's POV

The world around me slowly came back into focus, the harsh lights of our med-bay starting to register in my mind as I blinked. My head pounded obnoxiously. I groaned and pushed Ren away when he shone a light in my eye, my body feeling like it weighed a million pounds. I felt like I could fall back asleep, and I would have had a pair of hands not shook me back toward consciousness.

I breathed deep, allowing my mind time to recall what had happened before now. Honestly, I wished it hadn't. My hands fisted into the blanket, feeling the shame and frustration welling up in my gut. Pathetic. Why was I even still alive? Did my team get me out of there? I'd been dead weight. They'd had to save me. What good was that?

"Yang!"

My sister's voice was enough to momentarily snap me from my thoughts, as was the discomfort that surged through me as she wrapped her arms around me. I felt some of the tension melt from me, lethargically using one arm to hug her back before she pulled away.

Then the light came back toward my eye and I felt my annoyance wind up again. "Cut it out, Ren!"

"I'm just making sure you don't have any permanent damage," he lightly scolded as he lowered my arm. "Now open wide." He didn't seem bothered by how I was acting, and I felt a pang of guilt for treating him like that when he was only doing his job. Because he was Ren, because he cared.

I took a deep breath through my nose and allowed him to finish, catching the relief on Ruby's face for the first time. It was also the first time I'd actually gotten a good look at the rest of the room. Weiss and Winter sat on the adjacent bed, and my partner stood by the door, arms crossed over her chest. One look told me she was upset.

"What happened?" I asked looking toward our leader.

"You got your ass handed to you, that's what happened," she answered, no discernable emotion there to detect. I hadn't heard that tone directed at me in a long, long time. "You've been out almost a week. I was starting to think you wouldn't recover from this."

"A week?" I rubbed my head, wincing when I brushed over a nasty feeling bump. "Raven...she-"

"Had a message for you," the eldest Schnee interrupted. "She told us that she let you live this time, but you shouldn't expect that kindness again."

It was an insult. She'd shown this twisted sense of 'mercy.' In this profession, you didn't show mercy. For an assassin not to kill a rival assassin... it was a slap to the face. How dare she... Where did she get off... My jaw clenched. She was toying with me. Telling me I was alive because she had allowed it. My hands fisted the sheets around me. Even more of a reason to kill her.

"So what are we going to do?" Ruby asked softly.

"I'm going after Raven," I replied without hesitation.

"You've got to be joking," Weiss answered with a scoff.

"I'm sorry," Blake said, speaking for the first time as she pushed off the door to come closer. "You're what?"

"I'm going after Raven."

"Raven is a monster. You're in this bed because she knocked you out cold." My partner shook her head and turned to leave the room. "I need some air. I'm glad you're not dead."

I was on my feet, swaying and still feeling like I was made of lead, and following her out the door despite the protests of those around me. I hadn't expected Blake to understand, for anyone to understand.

I waved off the concern of those in the living room as I passed, heading out back to the training area where I found Blake sitting on one of the benches, face in her hands.

"Blake-"

"I need some air means I don't want to talk."

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she snapped, standing up. "Can you be a bit more specific?"

"For making you worry, for not being strong enough to-"

"No that's not- How do you-" She looked on the verge of tears, frustrated and in disbelief. "This isn't about you being strong or weak, this is about you being reckless. It's about you not realizing the kind of danger you put yourself in. Raven could have killed you."

"I have to kill her. I have to."

"I understand that, but we talked about this," Blake replied, holding my hand between both of hers. "You go at her like this and it's going to be your body strung up in the square as an example."

I pulled away. "I'm sturdier than you give me credit for."

"No you're not. You're not indestructible, Yang," Blake replied, her voice rising. "Why? Why can't you see that?"

"Because this is what I'm supposed to do!" I shouted. "I'm supposed to be useful! That's what I do! I take the hits so no one else has to! I don't matter!"

It was silent, and I could almost feel the air around us shift. Blake's golden eyes, eyes I loved, stared at me as if she had no clue who I was. The hand that had reached out toward me dropped to hang limply by her side. I hated it. I hated that look on her face, like I'd slapped her. It made my chest constrict.

"You actually believe that," she said quietly, as if afraid to actual say it.

I didn't respond.

After a moment of this, she sighed. She looked tired as she turned to go back inside. "Get some rest, Yang." She bumped my shoulder as she walked back toward HQ and it took a moment before I turned to watch her leave.

"Blake?"

But she didn't turn. And I was left alone.

* * *

Nora's POV

Well, things had certainly taken another turn for the awkward. This past week had been filled with nothing but tension whenever Yang and Blake happened to be in the same vicinity. Yang had tried approaching her and the hurt in her eyes whenever Blake walked away was hard to see. It was the first time I'd ever seen Yang look so lost. Ren and I had come back in from a kind-of date to see her still awake, unable to sleep.

Ruby, sweet kid that she was, tried to stick close to her sister. With her arm almost fully healed thanks to Jaune's semblance, however, she would be going out on missions soon.

So Ren and I had decided to intervene. Well, actually, I had insisted we do something and Ren had agreed, cautiously. Details. After some discussion on what the actual objective was, I'd volunteered to chat with our resident Faunus while he did what he did best and talked to Yang.

"Hey there," I began with a wave when Blake did open her door.

The ravenette had dark circles under eyes, a testament that this thing with Yang was causing her to lose sleep as well. We all knew that they had taken to spending the night with each other. "What do you want?"

I grinned. "Hey, that is no way to treat your second favorite teammate that brought you a nice tuna sandwich."

She blinked, looked from me to the paper bag I was holding out toward her then sighed in resignation before stepping aside and letting me in. What could I say, the girl had a weakness for tuna. "I'm so sorry, where are my manners. Come on in." The dry sarcasm did not go unnoticed but I chose to ignore it as I walked into Blake's room for the first time.

I took my time to look around. It was pretty standard, but there were little touches here and there that made it feel more like it belonged to the girl. One thing that caught my eyes was the black and yellow hoodie that sat on the bed, and I had to fight back my smile. These two, they were too precious, honestly. Then, of course, there was the bookshelf.

"Whoa, that's a lot of books."

"Yeah."

"Ren loves to read too," I continued with a smile. "I've never been much of a reader. Don't have the patience for it, but Ren did read to me when we were little...when we managed to find something to read, I mean." Those times still made me sad sometimes. I wasn't always proud of what we'd done, but we'd done it together. Nothing else had mattered.

Blake sat down on her bed, next to the hoodie I noticed. "Yang and I don't need a counselor, Nora," she finally spoke.

I tilted my head to one side. "She's hurting you know. Being without you." It was best to drop any actual pretenses when it came to these kinds of things. Or so Ren had told me.

"Did she put you up to this?"

I shook my head. "Nope. She doesn't even know I'm here." I paused. "You know, I understand how you feel. Ren nags me all the time whenever I use my semblance in a less than desirable way." I flexed my hand a little. "I don't usually talk about it but electricity still kind of hurts, even though it's supposed to make me stronger. I get why he worries, why everyone does, but I always think about how if something happened..." My mind flashed to Penny, and I swallowed back the sour taste. "I'd hate myself for not doing my best, and taking a little pain if it meant that he, and Night Raid, were going to be okay."

I could have stopped Penny's death. I should have had her back. Deep breath. It wasn't my fault. Release, as I brought myself back to the present. Blake was watching me, like she knew where my mind had gone. She couldn't possibly, of course, but there was an understanding in her eyes even if she still seemed so...mad.

"You don't go to extreme lengths though. If you get hit with electricity, that's one thing, but you... you don't seek it out as if you deserve to be punished for something that's not your fault." She sat there, and shook her head, her voice getting softer as her ear twitched. "You don't think you don't matter to the people you're around."

"You're right about that," I admitted. "Yang..." Sigh. "Yang has been alone for a long time, kept herself at a safe emotional distance from us because...well, she's always been the protector. For as long as I've known her, I don't think I've ever actually seen her talk to anyone. At least, not the way she talks with you." I bit my lip and twiddled my thumbs. "It sounds bad, and we should have intervened a long time ago, but it's hard to fix something you don't actually understand is a little bit broken, you know?"

I hoped I was explaining this all right. I couldn't really afford to mess it up and I knew I tended to get a little rambly. "She needs you, Blake. And I've never seen her need anyone before."

Blake's brow furrowed and amber eyes stared pensively at the ground. She missed her. I don't Blake has ever needed anyone quite like she's needed Yang either. They both were miserable. With a deep inhale, Blake managed to collect herself.

"Thank you for the sandwich," Blake said.

I nodded. "Enjoy."

* * *

Ren's POV

Yang had been spending a lot of her time training. Well, training may have been a bit generous a term. Before her latest encounter with The Omen, it had been intense and non-stop to the point of breaking. Now, after Blake had stopped talking to her, it wasn't even really training. It was almost aimless, formless beating of a punching bag or throwing knives. She didn't seem to care if she actually hit the target.

This would be why I'd chosen to wait for her in the gym.

Blake and Yang had never been very discreet about their relationship. They didn't flaunt it but neither were particularly subtle. I'd never seen Yang look at anyone the way she looked at Blake. As for Blake, for someone who valued personal space and privacy, she'd never seemed to mind any affection Yang sent her way. There was also the constant staring before they'd become "official" but they were far from the only members on the team that were guilty of such things.

The door to the gym opened and Yang walked in, brow furrowed as she tossed her bag onto the bench and wrapped her hands. I waited, because I knew that she knew I was there. We were all too paranoid not to notice someone else's presence anymore.

"Come here often?" she asked. It was probably meant to be a joke but it was clear her heart was in it.

"Oh yes, the ambiance here is excellent." I wasn't normally one for jokes myself, but it was worth a shot.

Yang glanced at me before heading over to her punching bag. And thus began the steady tempo of her fists hitting said bag. Well, steady wasn't correct. Yang's mind was obviously elsewhere as her strikes had none of their usual rhythm. Didn't mean they weren't as hard.

This carried on for awhile. I didn't mind. Patience had always been one of my stronger qualities.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, you know." It wasn't a question. So I didn't answer. "The Omen, she got in a lucky shot is all. We get hurt all the time. I'm made for this though. My semblance... the extension of my soul... it's made to take the hits." Each word was punctuated by a punch. "She caught me off guard, that's all," Yang continued, stopping the bag with her hands. "It's not like I couldn't take it."

I wasn't really sure if she was talking to me anymore. I took a chance. "Do you really think we don't care about you?" I finally asked.

The brawler seemed to pause, turning to face me. The surprise was clear in her lavender eyes. "What?"

"You seem to be under the impression that we don't care if you get hurt."

She shook her head as she started toward Blake's throwing knives. "Listen, Ren, I don't need a shrink, alright? I know what my job is. I know what I need to do."

"Do you remember how you felt when Ruby was hurt?"

Her hand froze around the handle. "I know I failed. I almost... She..."

I sighed. "Why are you putting her through the same thing?" No reply. "I know we've never talked about your behavior but that doesn't make it right."

"My behavior?" It was amazing how quiet her voice got. The knife was long forgotten on the table.

"We all noticed that you tended to let yourself get hit during a fight. However, after the incident with Ruby it got so much worse."

"I wasn't doing enough."

I stood, taking careful steps toward her. "Yang, look at me." She did. "You are not expendable."

"I did it to-"

"Protect them?" I interrupted. She nodded and I hummed thoughtfully. "So who's supposed to protect them when you're gone?"

"That's not going to happen."

"You don't know that," I countered. "None of us here know when our time will be up. If something happened to Nora while she was protecting me I'd never forgive myself. I wouldn't be able to live without her. And I know for a fact Blake and Ruby would feel the exact same."

She shook her head.

"Blake's mad at you because you don't seem to realize this."

"I have to be strong."

"You are," I answered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just saying we want you to be careful."

She looked away toward the ground before patting the hand that was on her shoulder in a silent thanks before she walked out of my reach, over to her locker no doubt to grab Ember Celica. I didn't have anything else to say, and only time would tell if any of it had gotten through to her.

I could only hope that Nora had managed well with Blake.

* * *

Yang's POV

I could almost feel Winter's disapproval as she waited for Ren to finish fixing up Blake and I after our latest mission. Well, not an official mission. Winter hadn't exactly known I was going out. It had been a success, though it could have gone a lot smoother if we'd actually been working as a team. It hadn't been a particularly hard trip, just something to get my mind off of things with Blake for a little bit. It had just been a group of imperial soldiers anyway. They were practically fodder compared to the Fang and Salem's Elite.

However, I'd apparently had a tagalong. It hadn't worked out in our favor because we seemed to only be capable of getting in each other's way. I'd heard get hurt, lost my focus, and had gotten hit hard in the head as a consequence.

It hadn't been fun explaining all of this to Winter when she caught us coming back.

Once Ren had finished with Blake's left arm and left the room, Winter grabbed an alcohol soaked cotton ball and rubbed it gently against the laceration on my temple causing me to hiss. I should've had my aura up but hadn't felt the need considering my opponents.

"Does it hurt?"

I winced. "Yes, it stings."

"Good. That's what you get for trying to take on a group of soldiers all by yourself."

"Yeah, well." I didn't really have a comeback or defense. "At least it wasn't the Fang or..." I stopped, not wanting to talk about Raven.

"Your partner was there."

Blake placed a hand on her upper forearm, on top of the bandage. "Sorry, I couldn't help out. It's a long story."

Winter finally turned her ire on her. "It's not a long story. You two morons went on ahead on a mission without asking for backup and nearly got killed," she snapped. "Until now I have stayed out of this mess because I thought you two could get your heads out of your own asses but clearly that's not happening any time soon."

"Winter-"

"I don't want to hear it," she continued, cutting me off. There hadn't been many times in the past where I'd heard this tone directed at me. It felt weird. It felt like I'd let her down. "This is the part where I talk and you listen. Both of you nearly got killed tonight because you didn't have each other's backs."

"It won't happen again," I lied through my teeth. Because I didn't know if it would. I wanted things back to the way they were. I wanted to help keep Blake's nightmares away. I wanted to see her smile at me again. I missed holding her.

"Oh, I know it won't. Because the two of you will sit in here until you've talked. Do we have an understanding?"

"I-"

She raised a brow at Blake, and it was clear that this wasn't optional. "Do we have an understanding?"

"...Yes."

"Good. Now, I actually have to go and meet with Coco. If you two have not resolved your issues by the time I get back, one of you will be leaving with her."

With that final statement, she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Once again, I winced. Winter didn't make empty threats. She'd said one of us would be leaving with Coco and she meant it, she meant Blake. My uncle had already talked to Coco about letting Blake go with her months ago. If we didn't fix this, he'd be getting his wish.

"It's been weeks, Blake," I finally began quietly. "I don't know what you want me to say."

She was quiet for a moment, and I thought she'd ignore me and walk away like she had done before. I wasn't sure what I'd do or say if she did. All I knew is I didn't want her to.

"Yang, this isn't about forgiving you," she answered. "It's never been about that. It's about you forgiving yourself."

"I get it. I get that you want me to care more about myself, I get it." I shook my head. "It's just...my parents told me to look after my sister. It's my job to look after people and I can't lose anyone else."

"You think I can?" she replied, her voice wavering slightly. "I'm a child soldier that has survived where many others haven't. We did our best everyday to move forward. Just like you all did with Penny." She got up from her bed and walked over to me, holding my face between her hands. "You're enough, Yang. You've always been enough. You're so strong, and kind, but you have to let us take care of you sometimes too. You have to stop and rest."

Golden eyes looked at me so intently, and I soaked up the feeling of her being so close again. I felt the burning in my eyes so I shut them. "I'm sorry."

Blake sighed and it felt like she was about to pull away when I took her hands in mine. "Let me finish. I just mean... I'm sorry I... I'll work on it. I'll stop. I'll rest. I'll take better care of myself."

Her ears flicked up, now standing at full attention. She searched my face. "Promise?"

I nodded and squeezed her hand. "Promise."

Blake smiled and I slowly stood, giving her temple a kiss. She started to walk toward the door, my hand still clasped in hers as we walked through the hallway until we made it back to her room. Our boots and jackets were discarded as we climbed back into her bed. She nuzzled her face against my neck, giving my jaw a kiss, sighing in contentment as she relaxed in my arms.

It felt like coming home.

* * *

Adam's POV

I sat up in my chair, watching as Fennec and Corsac squirmed under my gaze. They had failed once again to bring Blake back. It had been almost year since she had left my side. At first I had acted indifferent, thinking she was dead after our last little...disagreement. Then she'd been spotted assisting Night Raid, the anger had come back full force and I had tasked the brothers with the simple task of bringing her back to me.

Ilia shifted next to me, and I clenched my fist before pointing at the pair. "Did you bring her?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

The older Albaine brother shook his head, gaze on the ground. "Master Adam, we've been close to getting her but we-."

"Night Raid, though a nuisance, is one of the best members of the rebellion," the other brother added. "It's not an easy task to take one of their own."

I leaned forward in my seat, hand going to the blade at my side. "Did. You. Bring. Her?" I asked deliberately.

Fennec and Corsac shared a look before bowing their heads once more. "No."

"Wrong answer."

Without any warning I drew Wilt and Blush, slicing the fox-eared brother's head before driving her into the other's chest. I smirked as I watched them struggle, a feeling of satisfaction coming over me as they gurgled. It didn't take long for them to stop, for them to die and put away my weapon, dusting my hands.

"Set up bait for Night Raid," I instructed the chameleon. "We're going to get what's mine."

"Yes, sir."

I strided back to my seat and sat down. "Get this trash out of my sight." She nodded and started towards the bodies before I reached out and grabbed her forearm. "You know what will happen if you fail."

She nodded again and pulled her arm out of my grasp. I smirked and leaned back. I would get her back, and when I did...I'd remind her of what happened to those who forgot their place.

* * *

 _ **Once again, sorry for the long wait but life and all that jazz.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review to let us know what you think.**_

 _ **We out! Peace!**_


	11. Chapter 10

Jaune's POV

I took a deep breath, getting into my stance and trying to ignore our small audience. Shield up. Grip tight. Front foot forward. Just like Pyrrha had taught me. Steady my breathing. That's it. I had this.

Sure, this sparring match would probably end with me on the floor like always, because come on, it was Pyrrha. Still, I remained determined. Any improvement mattered, and any bruises that came from it could easily be dealt with later.

The whistle blew and I braced myself for the redhead's first attack. She launched her spear forward, to which I raised my shield. She grinned, coming closer for a different approach. I'd always hated hand to hand, but I did my best to dodge and block, swinging my sword and barely missing her.

I'd let myself get distracted. With a flick of her hand she used her magnetism to spin Milo where it had fallen to the ground earlier, knocking my feet out from under me. My back hit the dirt but I rolled before she could dig land another hit with her own shield. I rolled backwards and back onto my feet, shaking my head a little to clear it.

Pyrrha grinned, backing off and waiting. Her green eyes gleamed.

My back ached from where it had impacted the ground but I kept myself focused. No time for that. Pyrrha came at me again, this time throwing her shield, not at me but to the side, bringing it at me from the back. It connected before I could react and the wind was knocked out of me as I collapsed.

I tapped the ground, and the first thing I heard was 'I'm sorry!'

Then came Nora's loud laughter. "He actually did pretty great that time!" she grinned. "Are those some of the moves you used on those guards?"

I got to my feet with Pyrrha's help and nodded.

"Well done, Jaune," she praised. "You've definitely improved."

"I have to admit, she's right," Blake commented as she approached us, her partner a step behind her.

"That was great, Jauney boy!" she exclaimed placing a hand on my shoulder that nearly knocked me back down. "Looks like I might win that bet after all."

"That remains to be seen," the shorter woman reminded, brow raised to which Yang's smile only widened. I could only roll my eyes at the very idea that they'd been betting on my progress. Couldn't blame them, really. I hadn't thought I'd actually last this long either.

"Thanks guys, really," I answered sarcastically.

"Welp, time for us to go. Enjoy your next session," Yang added with a wink, and extra little something in her step that had been there since Blake and her had made up.

I cleared my throat at the comment and watched as my partner's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. There weren't any secrets in Night Raid, especially when it came to...who was spending time together. I liked Pyrrha, and for whatever reason, so did she. Well, she had for the longest time apparently. I'd never been very good at recognizing that kind of thing.

I caught Pyrrha's eye and she smiled at me. "Ready to go again?" she asked.

My body was sore. I'd have to heal it later. Still, I nodded my head and prepared for what was to come.

* * *

Blake's POV

Things felt... better. True to her word, Yang tried to do better. She actually had started to take better care of herself. She slept throughout the night when we didn't have missions, and when we did she tried to block attacks rather than taking the full brunt of the hit. It felt almost like it had in the beginning, where Yang quipped to the enemy and would occasionally send a wink my way. It was obvious that Raven was always on her mind, and nothing could be done about that. However, it didn't seem to be eating her alive anymore.

It was nice to know that on lazy days like today, where I could sit in the living room with a book in hand and Yang asleep with her head in my lap.

I smiled as I played with her hair, running my hand through untamable golden locks. Her lips twitched briefly into a smile, a sign that she was waking up though in no hurry to remove herself from her position. I couldn't say I minded. I had missed this.

A gasp broke the moment and I looked over my shoulder to see the blonde's sister, eyes wide. "Wha- What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

I frowned. "What are you-"

"Weiss!" she continued as she sped across the room just as the other woman entered. "We'll need to evacuate the building, Blake was playing with Yang's hair!"

"I knew that Faunus would kill us all!" I heard her reply dryly.

Yang opened one eye, sharing a smirk with me before snuggling closer against my stomach. I shook my head. "Dorks. All of you."

The moment was broken once again. "Alright, enough of this," Winter said as she entered the room, causing Yang to sit up almost immediately, narrowly missing hitting my chin with her head. "Ruby, Weiss, I'll need you as well."

"A mission?" my partner asked.

"Yes. A large amount of dust crates are being transported to Atlas tonight. We will intercept the cargo and take out any White Fang that get in our way."

"Who's going?" Weiss asked.

"You four, but the rest of us will not be far away, acting as backup just in case we're walking into another ambush."

I shared a look with my partner before we both got up to get our gear. I felt a sudden wave of uneasiness hit me and looked over to check on Yang as she was buttoning up her brown jacket. She seemed fine, even sent me a grin when she caught me staring. It wasn't her then. Something else, something else that I couldn't put my finger on, a feeling that continued even as I rode behind Yang on Bumblebee.

Our location was in one of the more rundown areas of the city, an old White Fang outpost that had seen less and less use as the years went on. Adam had called the building a waste. In some respects it was. Two stories plus a garage of unused potential. However, it wasn't odd that we'd use it for covert drops and pick-ups, the transfer of precious cargo where no one would expect to look for it.

Yang and I creeped inside through the window. We'd entered a long hall, full of doors that lead into empty rooms and with a couple of diverging paths for us to take. We moved forward when movement caught my eye and I turned, pausing long enough that Yang noticed.

"I'm going to check for any targets in this direction," I informed her, gesturing off to the right. "I'll let you know if I find anything."

Yang looked in the direction I'd indicated, and for the first time I noticed that she seemed to be feeling the same unease that I'd been feeling since before we left HQ. "Maybe I should go with you. Ruby and Weiss already have the other half covered."

"I'll be fine."

She shook her head, biting her lip. "I've just got this really bad feeling." She shifted, shaking her wrists a little as if to activate Ember Celica.

I grabbed her hand, running a thumb over her knuckles. "I'll be ok."

Lilac eyes still looked uncertain, even as she nodded, giving my hand one last squeeze before slipping from my grasp altogether. I ran soundlessly down the hall, checking every room for our prize before reaching the last door at the end. I took a deep breath, pulling Gambol Shroud from my back as I entered. It was as dark as the others had been, only this time the door shut behind me as the lights came to life, momentarily blinding me.

With one last steadying breath, I turned to face my nightmare.

"Adam."

* * *

Adam's POV

After all this time, all this trouble, I'd expected more of a challenge. My love had been out of my reach for too long, and I had plenty of ideas on how I'd remedy her rebellious streak. Maybe after I was done here I could deal with that blonde bitch I'd heard so much about.

Her ears were pressed flat against her head even as she seemed to steel herself, crouching into her stance, her blades at the ready. She made a move towards the opposite door only to find it locked. I took a slow step forward and she flinched back. She could try and put on a facade all she wanted but she'd always been weak at heart.

"Running away again?" I asked. "Is that what you've become, my love? A coward?"

Her jaw clenched and she took a step towards me. "I'm not running."

I unsheathed Wilt from Blush and swung my blade toward her, sparks cascading as it clashed with Gambol Shroud, pushing her back against the wall. "You will, but not before I make you suffer for your betrayal."

She grit her teeth, pushing, but I held my ground until she managed to knock me back, using her head to clip my chin. "Get off me!"

I touched my lip, feeling blood. "Oh Blake, why do you want to hurt me?" I continued. "You're all I want. Must I really go to such drastic measures to prove that?" She took a swing at me before drawing a knife that she hid in her boot and throwing it in my direction, barely missing my cheek. Using something I'd taught her against me? How arrogant. "Very well. I'll just have to make it my mission to get rid of any distractions, starting with that pretty blonde."

"You won't touch her!"

"See, that's the thing. I won't have to. You're already pretty skilled at wrecking those around you. You ruined the good thing we had going for us, you made me kill our unborn child." Our weapons clashed and I towered over her. "You just find any way you can to destroy everything you touch. Who's to say you won't do it to your rebound, to that convenience? Although I have to admit, for a rebound, she is quite a sight. Foul temper though. At least now we know you have a type."

Blake growled, sending her knee almost careening into my stomach if I hadn't stepped back. "She's nothing like you."

I laughed at the absurdity. "Now you're just in denial," I answered, thinking back to all the reports I'd read describing the woman as a fiery demon out of hell. "With a temper like hers it's only a matter of time."

Unexpectedly she grinned, still panting. "That's the thing, Adam," she answered. "She's just better than you."

I growled using the hilt of my sword to hit her temple before grabbing her left arm and twisting it behind her, punching it several times, enjoying the cracking sounds it made. Blake screamed and she struggled against my hold but I didn't stop, kicking her before finally tossing her aside, watching as she withered and whimpered in pain, holding her arm to her chest.

I sighed, looking down at my pathetic little pet, grabbing my own knife I kept strapped at my shin. "See? There you go again." I knelt on top of her, holding her good arm above her. "Now look at what you made me do."

I thought I'd carve a little reminder of who she belonged to into her skin when the door flew open with no warning. Ilia had come flying through the door, apparently having been what was used to knock it down as she got back up on her feet and the blonde followed her in. I growled, urging Ilia up just as a fiery fist came at me. The younger Faunus appeared between us and she used her whip to deter the woman, letting me know that our time was up.

Dammit.

I hated having to retreat without my prize but she was now out of my reach, angry red eyes between me and her.

Ilia was right, we were out of time.

* * *

Yang's POV

A horrible uneasy feeling had long since settled in my gut as Blake and I had separated. Carefully making my way further into the building, my mind never strayed far from Blake. Something was wrong. This place...there hadn't been a single White Fang guard yet. It was entirely too quiet.

Then I heard something. The slight crackle of electricity. I dodged to the side just as a metallic whip slung past me. I turned to retaliate, recognizing the girl that stood before me.

"You." This girl had been with Sienna that night Ruby got hurt.

The auburn haired girl didn't answer as she used her whip to strike forward once again. Still, something seemed off. Her attacks were sloppy, easily dodged, like she wasn't even trying. I couldn't imagine that Sienna or Adam would let that kind of sloppiness slide. What was the goal here?

Just as I was about to throw a punch she backed off and I growled in frustration as she started running in the opposite direction, back toward where Blake and I had split up. I followed, occasionally coming close only for her to use her mobility to dodge and keep going. That horrible feeling that had been brewing only got worse as we went.

And then a scream ripped through the air that stopped me in my tracks. A scream that could only belong to one person. My mind flashed back to the last time I heard a scream like that and I stumbled forward, a new sense of urgency overtaking me. The girl I'd been chasing stood between me and the door that the screams had come from, and that was a problem I didn't have time for. For the first time I managed to grab her before she could react and threw her hard into the door.

The door burst off its hinges and I felt a burst of heat surround me as I took in the scene that waited for me in the room. Blake lay on the floor, her arm twisted as Adam Taurus in the flesh hovered above her.

I moved forward, launching myself at him, flaming fist ready only to have the girl I'd thrown nab my wrist with her whip and divert me. It all happened so quickly, but in the next moment both White Fang members had retreated. I made a move in their direction when my whimpered name brought me back, and I looked over to see Blake trying to pull herself toward me. I was next to her in a flash, getting on my comm to let everyone know the situation.

Weiss and Ruby were the first to find us, but Blake remained in my arms as I moved the hair out of her face, whispering reassurances even though my blood was boiling.

Adam, that unbelievable bastard. I'd kill him.

* * *

Blake's POV

Yang's eyes were still the color of blood even as she tried to sooth me, hand wiping at my face. She was still warm, to the point that it was almost uncomfortable. I was vaguely aware of Weiss and Ruby talking around us.

"Shh," Yang hushed, eyes shutting tight in an effort to get them back to normal. Sure enough, when they opened they were lavender, only a hint of red bleeding into the irises. "You're safe now, Blake. I've got you."

I swallowed, the pain throbbing and stabbing through my arm making it hard not to cry out in pain, even with my face pressed into Yang's neck. The heat that surrounded her seemed to dial down a little. I could feel every breath she took, feel the vibration as she spoke to her sister and her partner. The smell of her shampoo helped calm any remaining nerves I had.

"Ruby, call Winter and ask her how close they are," Yang instructed quietly. "There's a blanket in the back of Bumblebee. Get it, please."

I peeked out and saw Weiss standing next to us as Ruby ran full speed out the door. She studied Yang, then blue eyes fell to me, looking me over with a surprising amount of actual concern. Those same eyes widened. "Yang, her arm."

No doubt Yang had already noticed. It was why she cradled me so carefully, with the utmost care. Just block it out, I thought to myself just as more footsteps came toward us. It was Ren that appeared first.

"I need you to check Blake's arm," Yang said without preamble.

It was going to hurt, and I wasn't looking forward to it. It still hurt but it was manageable, I could handle it. The moment he touched it I knew that would no longer be the case. I watched from the safety of Yang's shoulder as Ren knelt down next to us, looking up at me briefly before gingerly reaching toward my arm.

I sucked in a sharp breath, biting my lip. His pink colored eyes were filled to the brim with sympathy. His hands were just as gentle as his eyes, but that didn't stop the flare of pain each time he made contact. I hated the choked sound that forced itself out of my throat. If Yang hadn't been holding me, I would have jerked away, but she was there, muttering soft things into my ear. These words were only meant for me, comforting, soothing nothings.

"Ren?

"It's definitely broken in more than one place."

Winter stepped forward, taking a deep breath before looking over at the youngest member who had apparently already returned. "Ruby, give me the blanket. Ren, take Blake, so that - " Yang's arms tightened around me and she let out a noise that sounded like a growl, causing Winter to hesitate.

"Yang..." she began carefully.

"I'm not letting her out of my sight," my partner answered, her tone causing me to flinch.

"You're scaring her, you brute," Weiss snapped, without any of her usual bite.

I felt Yang stiffen, the very air around her cooling and her aura almost seeming to try and apologize, wrapping around me like a cocoon. I could feel the reluctance when she lifted me up with her as she stood, murmuring something in my hair before transferring me to another pair of arms, where I was wrapped in that blanket.

The warmth disappeared and I shivered, wanting it back.

* * *

Pyrrha's POV

Everything moved so quickly once we were back in at HQ, back in the infirmary. Ren was completely focused on Blake, checking for any other injuries while Jaune helped. He couldn't heal anything until Ren reset the bones but that didn't mean he couldn't do anything. The patient herself was sweaty and holding back screams. She was incredibly resilient, that much couldn't be denied.

Adam had long since fled the scene, him and the other surviving Fang members, leaving their stash of Dust behind for the taking. The coward.

Ren ordered that everyone leave the infirmary while he and Jaune did what they had to. Yang was reluctant, red-tinged lavender eyes never looking away from her partner, even as I squeezed her hand and gently pulled her back. There was no fight, even as the door shut in front of us.

Her face was devoid of emotion, the only clue that something was wrong were her eyes. Then, without a word, she turned and walked away. I looked around the hall. Our leader paced, Ruby and Weiss were looking in the direction of Yang's departure before sharing a look. All the while, Blake's muffled screams turned into whimpers before silence filled the void. Twenty minutes later, Jaune peeked his head out to let us know the worst was over but Blake would be out for a while.

I offered to find Yang, feeling relief well up inside me at the news. My first idea was to check the gym, only to make it halfway there before coming across the blonde sitting against the wall in the middle of a hallway. She was slouched over with her fists clenched in her lap.

I opened my mouth to tell her the good news, that Blake would be okay, when her shoulders began to shake and I saw her bite her lip. It gave me pause. Slowly, I took a deep breath, clearing my throat to make my presence known.

Yang stiffened, looking up before getting to her feet. "Oh, hey. Hey, Pyrrha," she began, her eyes no longer tinged in red. Instead, they almost seemed to have turned into a dull grey. I'd never seen that before. All I knew was that it broke my heart. "Is everything alright? Did something happen to-"

I hugged her. Her entire body froze, her question stopping so abruptly. I didn't let go.

Then her hands grabbed my shoulders and her face buried itself there... And then came the tears. It wasn't sobbing, but it was just as heartbreaking as I felt the tears against my skin. Everyone had a breaking point, I knew, Yang had long since passed hers.

The news that Blake was going to be okay caused her to make a sound between a laugh and cry. I could almost feel the relief coming off her in waves. So we stayed like that for a bit, I let her get it all out, let her release it all, and when she pulled away I let her. I was thankful to see some of that amethyst shine return to her eyes along with a small, grateful smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You would have done the same for us," I told her, no doubt that I spoke the truth.

"Thank you."

I nodded, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Anytime."

* * *

Blake's POV

Waking up in the infirmary had brought back memories, as did the fact that I woke dazed and with my last true memory being nothing but pain and Adam. Now though, Ren wasn't the only one working on my arm. Jaune was in and out, helping move the recovery time up. Most of the other Night Raid members visited, though I pretended to be asleep when they did. I just wasn't up to all the small talk quite yet.

Then there was the more permanent fixture of the room, my partner who hardly left my side. At least she was sleeping, even if it was slouched forward with my uninjured hand in hers.

I'd expected any progress Yang had made to be undone after this. I'd expected a lot of guilt ridden silence. Instead, she chatted calmly with Ren and Jaune, joked around with Ruby, or whoever. She seemed normal.

I guess that was what was worrying me.

I moved to sit up, hissing when I jostled my arm. Like she'd been in waiting, Yang was there, rubbing my back and pressing a kiss to my head between my ears. It was amazing how such small gestures could make me almost forget the pain, and she hadn't needed to say a word. Just having her settle down next to me was enough.

We sat there in silence. I think we were both in our own heads. I wanted to say something to her. I wanted to let her know about the mistake I'd made, how stupid I'd been. She should know how self destructive I could be too.

"I'm sorry."

Yang shifted, I assumed to look down at me. "What for?"

I bit my lip. "When we split up, I went looking for him. I saw him briefly and, I don't know what I was thinking, but I wanted to go after him. So I did. I went after him knowing I wasn't a match for him." I scoffed. "He's always been right about one thing. I bring it on myself, I asked for it-"

It took a second after my voice cracked for me to realize tears were trailing down my face, which Yang wiped away. I couldn't help myself. I could feel a too familiar panic rise in my chest. Yang pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head as she did.

"Shh. Baby, no," she tried. "No. Breathe. Deep breaths."

The term of endearment registered in the back of my mind vaguely. Huh. "It's my fault," I choked out. "I made him angry."

"Hey, look at me. Let me see those beautiful eyes." I did as asked and she smiled, holding my chin up with the hook of her finger. Her eyes were clear and soft.

"There they are. Listen to me, ok?" my partner continued, lavender pools staring right into my amber. "It's not your fault. It was never your fault. Everything he did, everything he put you through, that's all because he's a piece of shit. It's his fault. It was always his choice. He's scum and he knows it. He knows he never deserved to hold someone so beautiful, and smart, and loving." She offered me a smile at this, leaning her forehead down against mine. "He never deserved to even look at you, and he knew it, and it drove him nuts. He was nothing. He's empty. You're everything, Blake, and you always have been."

I couldn't process this feeling that welled up inside me. Under Yang's calm, steady gaze I felt like my insides were in disarray. Was this... Was this what it felt like...

Answering her, after those wonderful words, was an impossible feat. So I chose to press my face into her shoulder as Yang's hand continued to move up and down my back. Everything was warm. Her, her words, this feeling in my chest, this moment that I wanted to freeze. She started humming as I relaxed, and I let that carry me toward actual sleep.

In the end, this was just another thing Adam had been wrong about.

* * *

Raven's POV

I had no real interest in watching the bull Faunus being reprimanded by the Empress. I had no interest in watching as he gasped for air as the Seer's tentacle wrapped around his neck. In fact, I put my focus into sharpening my sword. If this fool was going to let his obsession with the former White Fang member cause such screw ups, then he deserved any punishment given. He was probably getting off a little easy seeing as he'd lost us a substantial amount of dust.

Not that this little meeting would make a difference. I'd spent a lot of time around guys like Adam. Salem was wasting her time.

The Seer released him, though another tentacle never went far, its sharp claw waiting for any further command. The redhead gulped for air, gritting his teeth once he managed to collect himself. Our leader made a point of saying that if he let his own personal motives come before her own, if any of us did, we would accomplish neither.

I sighed. My only motive was to survive. That wouldn't be a problem.

I could feel Cinder's eyes on me as we left the throne room and entered the hall, could feel them digging into the back of my head. That child and her pride. My being here had apparently wounded her ego. So petty. I fought back a smirk. Everyone knew that her anger at me was because she knew I was stronger, hated that the Empress thought I was more suited to taking care of Night Raid.

She shifted forward, standing diagonally from me now where I could just see her out of the corner of my eye. "You know, Raven," she began, that forever condescending tone already in place. "I'd heard so many stories about you. They said you were a cunning leader, that you're strong, that you're clever."

I could feel the shift in the air and my hand tightened around the hilt of my sword.

"It's a shame that they're wrong."

"Oh?"

She laughed curtly, and I turned to see that insufferable smirk on her face. "I heard that your daughter was on the battlefield the other day. You let her go without so much as a peep."

Come on, little girl.

"For such a legendary killer you're surprisingly soft."

She never saw it coming. If she did, she didn't move fast enough. Her scream of agony echoed throughout the hall as blood gushed from her left eye. Her loyal little disciple was at her side in mere seconds. The other raven haired woman instinctively tossed some flames in my direction only to miss.

I couldn't deny the satisfaction at seeing that smug look wiped off her face.

"Raven."

It was the Empress' voice, the pale woman having come out into the hall at some point. Her demonic eyes stared me down, paying Cinder no mind even as her Seer floated next to her at the ready.

"Child," she turned her attention briefly to the green haired girl. "Take Cinder to Hazel." Then those glowing eyes returned to me, not waiting for a response as the girl did as she was told. "As much as I admire your skill, I would hope you would know better than to break my subordinates."

I bowed my head in acknowledgement. "You'll have to forgive me, Your Grace. Cinder is just a bit too arrogant for my tastes."

She hummed, and it was amazing how much that one sound could make me tense. Anger was one thing, but someone like Salem was best feared when they said nothing at all. "You'll do best to remember that everyone here has their uses, and that a kingdom divided is easily toppled. Infighting will not be tolerated."

"Of course," I answered respectfully, and then turned to leave.

* * *

 ** _Ahhhhhhhhhhh! There we go. Man, sorry about that wait. Motivation has been lacking on my end._**

 _ **Anyway, this story will probably be ending soon... One or two chapters left on our end so we can move on to different projects.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, it really makes our day.**_

 _ **We out! Peace!**_


	12. Chapter 11

Weiss POV

I brought Myrtenaster toward me, steadying my breathing under the watchful gaze of my sister. I'd hoped that Winter would give up on my training, but of course she wouldn't. She'd actually doubled it, insisting that I learn how to do it, how to perfect it. She'd been more on edge lately, hiding behind her office doors late into the night and early morning. She was starting to look more worn. I worried, but any attempt to voice my concerns would be met with dismissal. She was our leader, the Boss, and she took that seriously.

"Again," she repeated for what seemed the millionth time.

"Don't you have some report to file," I muttered but did as I was told.

There had definitely been some progress. I could summon miniatures of Grimm I'd slain, but making them bigger or summoning them like that to begin with had proven a wasted effort. Ruby often told me I was overthinking things, and I could concede that to maybe be the case. I was just too aware of the disappointment waiting for me during these sessions, and from Winter.

"Can we take a break?"

"Weiss, you have to get this. I'm not always going to be there to protect you."

I felt like I was failing her, like she was wasting her time, like she felt I was wasting her time. I could feel the tension coiling in my shoulders, throughout my body as I tried again. "I know."

She took a deep breath, stepping forward and placing her hand on top of my head. It was a rare show of affection, one I soaked up. "We'll do this again tomorrow." She sounded so tired.

I felt my stance go slack as she left and I started to follow her out of the training area. Yang and Blake could be spotted sitting in the shade of a tree, talking. The blonde's jacket hung around her partner's shoulders, her arm free from its sling thanks to Jaune and Ren. She'd even been sparring as of late.

I paused, looking down at my weapon, at the silver steel I held in my hand. With one more heavy sigh I walked back to my spot and returned to my stance. Myrtenaster pointed once again toward the sky as I prepared myself for the next attempt.

Here went nothing.

* * *

Yang's POV

I smiled as I brought our intertwined hands to my lips. Blake returned the gesture, nuzzling against my shoulder as we turned down the alley. Talking her into going to the safer parts of town for some ice cream had taken some work. We'd been sparring, her arm having healed rather well. Ren had warned her not to overdo herself but it hadn't put a damper on her knife skills.

She'd been passing on missions, and I stayed behind with her. She was uneasy, more paranoid than I'd ever seen her, reaching out for me when any sense of panic came. Most nights she'd been able to sleep fine, but other nights she woke up shaking and sweaty. The date had been my suggestion to help. It seemed to be working.

Until she stopped, and her ears flicked back, twitching, listening. Then she turned, and I followed suit. It seemed we had a couple of stalker.

Mercury Black stood at the end of the alley where we'd come from. I tightened my grip on her hand and cursed under my breath as I pulled her away from them toward the other end when another one landed in front of us. Emerald Sustrai. I should've known. One never traveled without the other.

"Yang Xiao Long," Mercury began. "You've got quite a lot of nerve to be traveling in the city with such a bounty on your head. Though I was wondering when I would get the chance to kill you."

I scoffed. "Did your master send out to play?"

He chucked and shook his head. "Nope, this one we came up with all on our own."

"If you want to live another day, you'll leave us alone," Blake replied, letting go of my hand so that she could reach for her weapon.

"That's rich coming from Adam Taurus's bitch," the green haired woman answered. "Heard he's still offering a large sum of money for your head too. Not that it matters to me. I'll do it just for the fun of it."

"You should go," I warned them both. "This is your last chance."

"You know, that's funny," Mercury began as he walked closer. "You make it seem like you stand a chance."

Without warning, Emerald drew her weapon and the sickle launched at us, the chain rattling passed as we dodged. Blake and I were separated even further once Emerald managed to wrap her chain around my partner and pull her away. I made a move to follow but Mercury suddenly appeared next to me and landed a kick to my side. My head knocked into the wall. Well, that was going to bruise even with aura.

My jaw worked as I watched the grey haired young man put his arms up, an infuriating smirk on his face. He had to be out of his mind to try me like this.

I put my fists up, gauntlets already extended as I leaned back to dodge his next strike. The next one landed on my arm, and I could feel it reverberating through my bones. The rumors about his father replacing his legs with metal ones had to be true. There was no other way I was feeling this much of an impact through my aura.

Marcus Black had obviously taught his son well as he was able to match each of my punches with a kick, however; I didn't have time for this. Blake was a skilled fighter, no doubt about it, but there were rumors that one of Cinder Fall's lackeys had some sort of delusion semblance. If it was Emerald, and with Blake not having recovered from her paranoia... I had to finish this quickly.

On Mercury's next attack I let my guard fall, allowing him to land a kick straight to my ribs. I hit the ground, shaking myself, only half pretending to be exhausted. There were going to be some serious bruises later. Like his father, Mercury had one weakness: his ego. Case in point, he laughed as he stood over me.

"I have to say I'm disappointed," he began. "I expected so much more from the Omen's daughter."

The mention of that woman made my hands clench into fists. I was nothing like that monster. That wasn't the point right now, though. Right now, I had to get to Blake. I didn't have to wait long for my opportunity as he swung his leg down, only for me to grab it and use it to throw him into the wall. He hit hard enough that his breath left him in a whoosh and he landed on the ground with a thud.

Before he could recover I grabbed him by the throat and smashed his head into the wall. There was a crack and blood as I turned his head so he was looking at me. He made a sound as he faced my crimson glare. "I'm not like the Omen. I'm so much worse."

He made a sound like a scoff, but didn't have the chance for anything else as I twisted his neck with a sick pop. Just like that, he fell to the ground, dead to the world. I huffed, rubbing slightly at my ribs before a scream echoed through the alley.

Blake!

* * *

Blake's POV

I should have known better. I had known better, but Yang had smiled and promised me safety and I had wanted her to keep smiling. I had started to believe her as we walked around the streets in the more lowkey portion of the city. This was apparently the area of the city that she came around often.

For that short stint of time, I was able to forget about the nightmares and just enjoy the warmth Yang always emitted.

I'd started to have fun, when we were suddenly cornered and split up.

"If all you know how to do is run this fight will be over quicker than I thought," Emerald called from behind me.

I had no choice but to skid to a stop when I came to a dead end. Gambol Shroud was already in my hand by the time I turned around. Scarlet eyes gleamed as her mouth twisted upward wickedly. I lunged forward only to be met with a wave of bullets which I shadow dodged out of the way, letting my double take the hit as I took a swing at the former thief. She ducked just in time and jabbed the butt of one of her sickles into my stomach.

"Still a little sore is it?" she taunted when I grunted upon impact. "Adam told us all about his little spitfire."

I growled and charged again only to miss and be rewarded with a kick to the back. Wait... how did she..? I was thrown off balance and onto the ground, only just managing to keep hold of my weapon has I was kicked in my midsection and the air was knocked out of me. Her heeled foot came down on my hand and I was forced to drop Gambol, while her other foot crashed into the side of my head.

Frustration built up inside me, and the world swirled out of focus momentarily. Emerald was suddenly not around from what I could tell.

When I regained some focus, the alleyway was gone, replaced with one of the White Fang safehouses. My blood froze in my veins. I pushed myself up onto my knees just as something clasped around my neck. I looked down, hyperventilating when it was revealed to be chains.

"Welcome back, my love."

I might as well have died. I'd rather have died than hear that voice again. No. No. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't real. Couldn't be. Adam. No. I wasn't prepared. I wasn't ready. No.

Blush's muzzle pressed against my forehead. A promise of death as soon as he pulled the trigger.

"Just in time to die, Blake."

My breath stuttered in my chest as pressure was added by the gun when it suddenly hit me. A gun. But Adam never... He hardly used Blush for execution...

One ear twitched back, the click of the gun coming from...behind me. I moved just as the muzzle flash lit up the area, the bullet going right through one of my clones. I panted. Waited. Listened. I readied myself with a hand on the knife hidden at my ankle. The skid of heels on cobblestone was the clue and the knife was in the air before I had time to truly process it.

The surrounding area seemed to dissolve around me until I was back in the alley. Emerald stood before me, eyes wide as she held her hand to her neck where the knife still protruded. Blood soaked her as she collapsed to her knees and then the ground.

My outstretched hand shook as it fell back to my side and then I fell as well. Both hands clenched into fists. I needed to move. The thought had just entered my head when arms helped me sit up and hold me to their chest.

"Hey, it's ok. I've got you," Yang soothes. "It's over. The vision's gone."

I shake my head, ears pinned back. It was so real. Too real.

"Shhh," she continues, kissing my temple.

I flinch and I feel her pull away slightly. "Blake, look, it's just me. Come on."

I open my eyes, looking up to be met with familiar lavender pools. I hug her as I let out a choked sob.

"Yeah... there you go. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She lifts me up in her arms and kisses my temple again before she starts walking, most likely toward headquarters, home. "It's you and me, partner. I've got you."

She repeats those words in the same soothing tone like a mantra. It's what I hear as allow myself to drift off.

* * *

Nora POV

What had initially been described as an in and out mission turned into a real problem real quick. Seemed to be a running gag as of late. We'd received a tip about the Empress transferring more child soldiers to the front lines where the rebellion had made their latest move. It wasn't going to be that heavily guarded, given the prisoners, so Ren and I had been sent to run interference. Hence the sudden surprise when the back of the truck had opened to reveal Neo, Roman, and a big guy.

We weren't doing so hot and had already called for backup that we needed to get here soon.

"Who invited you to the party?" I asked as I took a swing at the fancy redhead.

"Oh, I don't think you want to find out," he answered, aiming his cane at me before firing several electric darts of dust.

Honestly, that was his mistake. While there was still a bit of a sting, I could feel the electricity absorbing into my muscles. This hotshot wouldn't even know what hit him. Magnhild charged with a slight crackle before I swung it full force... only to have his comrade come between us and take the hit, the sound of shattering glass accompanying the hit. They had disappeared by the time the glass cleared.

Ren's yelp made me turn to see the big bear of a man lifting him up by his collar.

"Leave my man alone!" I ran and jumped up with my hammer raised above my head, slamming it down into his back and distracting him enough to make sure he dropped my partner. "Where the heck is everyone?" I called to Ren.

"They are on their way," he panted, dodging the strong man's grasp.

I made a small sound of annoyance before being brought back to the fight at hand. Roman had rejoined the fight, and I deftly dodged his attacks when this feeling of unease came over me. Something wasn't right... What was he..?

I moved too late.

By the time I heard the sound of breaking marble I'd turned and given Roman the perfect opportunity to smack me in the skull with his cane. It hurt more than I'd thought it would. I shook my head to clear it just as I found myself lying on my back on the ground.

Wait... I'm... on the ground... and why does my body hurt..? My brain rattled around in my head, I tried to focus, only to feel tears build in my eyes. The marble pillar... that was... It was on top of me. The lower half of my body crushed.

The pain came all at once, so fast that I thought I'd pass out from the overload. I screamed. That much I knew. The pain. It was horrible. I was...dying? I was actually dying..?

...Ren...

* * *

Ren POV

It's something I'd hoped I'd never have to hear in my life. It sends my entire being into a state of terror that I've never felt before. The scream that has ripped its way through the air has become that only sound I can hear on this battlefield. I don't even consider the consequences as I turn my back on Neo and Roman, knowing Ruby, Weiss, and Winter are already converging on the duo. Hazel made to block my path but he quickly finds one of Stormflower's blades shoved violently into his neck. He doesn't matter. Only one thing matters right now.

The person that scream belonged to.

I find Nora under a large stone pillar, the lower half of her body crushed with no way of getting it off of her. I still see the faint glow of electricity underneath her skin but its fading fast and even so, she can't do anything in her current state to push it off. The damage is undeniable. The outcome is unavoidable.

"Ren..."

I ignore her calling my name, sliding my hands underneath the slab of rock and trying to push it away or pull it up. Nothing's working. Maybe if Yang is with the backup. Maybe Winter could summon something. She's too far away. I could run and get her. That would leave Nora unguarded. What if I-

"Ren..."

I swallow, finally looking down at the woman I cherish more than anything. Her light blue eyes still shine even with her face caked with dirt and blood. Her blood.

"Shh," I push out, taking her hand. "Backup is on its way. They'll be here any minute."

"Shh," I soothed as I took her hand. "Winter is here and she already called for backup, they'll be here any minute now."

She actually smiles at me. It's light, airy, probably due to the blood loss and trauma. "I think I'm dying..."

"No, you're not."

Her eyes soften, losing a little focus. "You'd know..." A sharp inhale. "You're our...healer guy after all..."

I feel the sting of tears building behind my eyes. "That's right, and if I say you're not going to die, you're not going to die."

Her other hand, the one I wasn't clutching for dear life, had been wrapped around her hammer. Now she pulled it away so that it reached up toward me. One single finger pressed against my nose. "Boop."

It hurts. Everything hurts. "I love you, too."

Her eyes droop and her hand sags. "Always have..."

It's the truth we've known since we were kids. It was a truth we never hid around our friends. We were family. She was my family, my whole world. "Always will," I say back.

Her breath is stuttering.

The backup won't make it in time.

I-

Sudden pain erupts through my body, and I'm confused until I make out the arrow sticking out of my chest... Then there's another... And another. I can't breathe. Blood spews from my mouth and I collapse, trying to breathe and hold onto Nora's hand at the same time. I can't. So I lay there, having no choice but to watch as Nora takes her last breath.

Then...I take mine.

* * *

Weiss POV

I growled in frustration as another wave of Imperial soldiers rushed at us. Our backup had arrived only moments ago, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, and Jaune charging in and helping thin some of these pests out. Minutes ago we'd heard Nora's scream above all the other sounds of battle and I'd caught a glimpse of Ren speeding toward the sound almost blindly.

Winter and I had shared a look, already having a pretty idea of what he'd find.

Then, another scream sent shockwaves through my body. It was bone-chilling. It was Ruby's.

I'd spun on my heel, finding Ruby holding the side of her face, blood oozing between her fingers as she staggered back and away from the parasol wielding nuisance. This woman was seriously starting to get on my nerves.

I twirl Myrtenaster before stabbing the ground, creating a surge of icicles that impale the soldiers around me. I work my way to my partner's side until Roman Torchwick steps in my way. I don't have time for his mindless banter. I look passed him to see Yang already at her sister's side while Winter provides cover for the duo.

Roman had always been a slippery little snake but as I attack all he does is dodge and block. He's not fighting. He's not even really trying to press me for any kind of advantage. It doesn't hit me what's happening until I catch him briefly glance away from me.

"Weiss!"

It happens slowly. It's cliche but that's what it feels like. I slowly turn to see my sister approaching. I frown. Then I see what she must have. Cinder stares down at me from the exposed second floor of one of the collapsed buildings, arrow knocked back and aimed directly at me. I realize what's about to happen a second before she lets it fly free.

Winter pushes me back and I fall...watching as the silver arrow that had been meant for me catches her in the back.

My sister actually stands there, pain etched onto her face as she falls forward. She hits the ground with a thud. The air in my lungs leaves me in one fell swoop. I'm moving before I can even register, closer to my older sister. Blood is pulling in the middle of her back, staining her white coat red. It...That's not right. That's the wrong color. Winter...

It takes a moment for the sound to come back, for me to realize I'm screaming and that there's this new bizarre silence. It takes a moment longer for me to realize there's this bright bluish white glow bathing us. I look behind me.

Standing where Torchwick had been just minutes ago was a ghostly, giant knight, sword held firmly in his gauntlet. I look back at Winter but she hasn't moved, the only proof that she's alive being that she's breathing still. I know this knight. The summon is mine.

All my pain at this realization turns to white hot anger. I hover over my sister protectively and glare at the archer. No communication needed for the knight stalks toward her. I let him go forward, gripping Winter's hand.

It's my fault. It's all my fault.

* * *

Ruby's POV

Half my vision goes dark. My mouth tastes like iron and most of what I can register is searing pain. Damn it. It had taken just a moment of distraction for Neo to get a hit in. If I had been more focused I could have at least taken out Roman. This was the second time she'd managed to injure me so badly. That semblance of hers was something else entirely.

I felt someone kneel next to me and it only takes them saying my name for my grip on Crescent Rose to loosen a little. It's Yang. She's got me, she was going to get me out of there. I couldn't fight against the wave of relief that filtered throughout my body. She pulled my hand away from my eye and I heard her suck in a sharp breath before she ties something over my head, covering the injury as best she could until we get back to HQ.

Carefully, I opened my left, non-injured eye and give the blonde a smile.

"You okay, sis?" she asked, concern hiding behind her own smile.

I nodded. "I've been worse." She helped me to my feet. "We need to finish this then get out."

She opened her mouth to speak when she's cut off by a cry. We turn and watch as a giant white knight came forward and swung its blade down on a figure on the second floor, knocking down part of the building. Yang shouted Winter's name before we both realized she was passed out and bleeding on the ground, Weiss sitting next to her. I gritted my teeth before I spotted Cinder running away, hand clutching her arm.

My grip tightened on Crescent Rose and I made a dash toward the dark haired woman, despite my injury and despite Yang calling after me. I let my scythe drag against the ground before jumping up with incredible force to land in front of the Empress's favorite lackey. It's disorienting at that speed and I stumbled ever so slightly before I righted myself. I was a little lightheaded, but I couldn't let that stop me.

She stopped in her tracks, fire-lit eyes narrowed upon seeing me. This woman had been the cause of so much destruction and death. Orders from Salem or not, she'd done it. I raised my scythe as she tried to dodge out of the but I was too fast. It only took a second. I launched forward, Crescent Rose trailing behind me and snagging on her neck.

I felt as it sliced through skin and bone and muscle. It did make my stomach twist, though I could've chalked that up to the blood still draining from my injury. I look over my shoulder, only to see her on the ground, very much dead from what I've done. The anger that I'd felt upon seeing this woman face to face faded and I looked out across what's left of the battlefield to meet Roman's gaze. He looked from me to what was left of Cinder, most likely his employer, before he slowly backed away, taking Neo with him.

They disappeared easily with that shattered glass trick.

Yang caught up to me just as I felt like I was about to collapse, holding me steady before I had to submit to being carried as we retreated back to our home.

I blacked out.

* * *

 _ **So... been awhile. Sigh. Yeah. We've been super busy here lately. On my end between job hunting and just not having any motivation writing has been very slow. Speedy has work and she's busy so we've both just been putting this off. I'm sorry to any fans of this story that get impatient or thought we'd abandoned it again. Believe me, we're coming up on the end of this story real quick and we want to finish it just as bad as you want to see the end.**_

 _ **I want to thank all of you who've hung around this long through all the crazy hiatuses. I know it couldn't have been much fun on your part.**_

 _ **I also realize that this is a very depressing (and somewhat bloody) chapter to come back to but it wouldn't be an Akame ga Kill AU if lots of people didn't die.**_

 _ **Please read and review and I hope ya'll have a fantastic day.**_

 _ **We out! Peace!**_


End file.
